<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HOME ISN'T WHAT IT USED TO BE by Anne_Carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265820">HOME ISN'T WHAT IT USED TO BE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter'>Anne_Carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Isn't What It Used To Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mox took the notebook from Roman’s hand and tore out a few pagers.  “I’ll read it off, and you write it down.”  “Works for me,” Roman grunted.  “I was wondering what language you were using ‘cause it sure doesn’t look like English.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Isn't What It Used To Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to You Can't Go Home Again.  Takes place 3 weeks after Chapter 31 of YCGHA.  Sorry it's a short chapter but fighting migraines for a couple of days.  Between pollen and rain, I've felt like crap for about a week *lol*.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen.  Thank you for coming to this hastily called news conference.  With me today is Chief of Police, Dean Malenko.”  Mayor Paul Heyman paused for a dramatic moment.  “As was reported a few weeks ago, the skeletized remains of a human body was discovered in the basement of a local business.  A new business scheduled, at that time, to open almost immediately.  Those remains have now been identified.”</p>
<p>Heyman waited for the murmured comments of the press to die down.  “The next of kin of this poor soul have been identified, and they now have some closure as to the disappearance of their loved one.”  He sighed.  “It is, therefore, my sad duty to announce those remains are those of Mr. Dustin Rhodes, former editor of the <i>Davenport Daily</i> newspaper.”</p>
<p>He watched as the reporters from the <i>Daily</i> expressed their shock.  Nearby reporters from other news outlets were quick to support them.</p>
<p>“This is an on-going investigation by members of the Davenport P.D.,” Heyman assured them after a minute had gone by.  “Further comments and information will be provided through their Information Office and Chief of Police Dean Malenko.  Chief Malenko?”  Heyman steeped away from the microphone.</p>
<p>Malenko took his place and quietly spoke.  “As stated by Mayor Heyman, this is an on-going investigation.  I can state that the death of Mr. Rhodes occurred prior to the present owner of the business taking possession of the building.  The current owner, Mr. Seth Rollins, has an iron-clad alibi for the time of Mr. Rhodes’ disappearance and murder.  He was not living in Davenport or visiting Davenport at that particular time.  We have determined that the building in which Mr. Rhodes was found was not the scene of his death and, therefore, is not considered a crime scene.  Mr. Rollins’ business will be allowed to open.  Mr. Rollins has requested any contact by the media be made through his attorney, Mr. William Regal.  Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jon Moxley looked up from the list he was making as Roman Reigns sat down next to him on the garage floor.  Pieces of Mox’s hopefully-to-be-restored motorcycle lay strews across the floor in front of him.  Roman had cleared out a corner of the garage so Mox would have a place to work.</p>
<p>“Just heard an announcement that Seth’s deli is going to open on schedule.”  Roman’s lips twitched in amusement.  “Same day as your business.”</p>
<p>Mox grunted.  “They identify the body?”</p>
<p>“Dustin Rhodes.  Former editor of the <i>Davenport Daily</i>.”</p>
<p>Mox frowned.  “That’s the guy you told me was looking into the Authority and disappeared?”</p>
<p>Roman nodded.  “And soon after, the Daily was under new ownership and management.  Ultimately, the Authority’s ownership and management.  At least that lets Seth off the hook.”</p>
<p>“He won’t be totally off the hook until they find out who did it,” Mox disagreed.  </p>
<p>Roman understood Mox’s cynical view of both the police and the criminal justice system.  They’d cost his brother five years of his life.  He pointed at the motorcycle parts.  “You can use all these?”</p>
<p>Mox shrugged and pointed to the pile on his left.  “That I know can be used.”  He pointed to the pile in front of him.  “Those I can if I need to, but I’d rather try to find replacements.”</p>
<p>Roman’s eyebrows rose.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mox sighed.  “Got a lot of parts to look for.”</p>
<p>“Where are we starting?”</p>
<p>Mox smirked.  “We, compadre?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  We,” Roman grinned.  “Unless you want to do all that internet searching on your own, of course.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m getting bet…”  Mox stopped as his phone rang.  He glanced at the display and frowned.  “It’s Regal.”</p>
<p>Roman took Mox’s notebook and began to study the list.  Apparently, Mox was concentrating on engine and transmission parts as well as the braking system.  <i>‘Makes sense.  If he can’t get parts for these, the rest doesn’t matter.’</i>  He frowned, trying to decipher Mox’s scribblings.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” Mox said into the phone.  “I’ll hear him out.”  Pause.  “Yeah, see you tomorrow.  Bye.”</p>
<p>“Mox, what the hell are you trying to write?”  Roman pointed at a couple of scribbled words on the paper, then looked up.  He saw the expression on his brother’s face and frowned, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing maybe.”  Mox sighed.  “Regal got a call from Kurt Angle, the guy who’s investigating what happened in prison.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded, remembering how broken Mox had been after that previous interview.  “What does he want?”  Despite himself, he heard the growl in his voice.</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Mox mumbled, eyes on the garage floor.  “But Regal said Angle was very respectful and said it was important.”</p>
<p>Roman mentally went over all the possibilities for a second interview and didn’t like any of them.  “You going?”</p>
<p>Mox nodded.  “If Angle thinks it’s important, he’ll just keep coming back.  Best to get it over with.”  He took the notebook from Roman’s hand and tore out a few pagers.  “I’ll read it off, and you write it down.”</p>
<p>“Works for me,” Roman grunted.  “I was wondering what language you were using ‘cause it sure doesn’t look like English.”</p>
<p>Mox snorted.  “You look kinda tired.  You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t sleep well last night,” Roman admitted, taking the notebook back.  “I mean I slept, but I just don’t feel like I got much rest.”  He shrugged.  “I’ll hit the gym before going to bed tonight.  That should help.”</p>
<p>Mox hummed under his breath knowing Roman wouldn’t look so tired unless it had been going on for a while.  “Maybe you should get it checked out.”</p>
<p>Roman grinned.  “Yes, mother hen.”  He chuckled when Mox glared at him.  “Actually, I have a regular checkup scheduled next week.”  He relaxed when Mox nodded in approval.  He really didn’t want to answer any more questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first thing William Regal notice when Mox entered the reception area of his office was how tired the man looked.  He doubted Mox had gotten much sleep the night before.  “Mr. Angle is already here,” William said as he shook Mox’s hand.  “Say the word, and this is over.”  He saw the temptation in Mox’s blue eyes before they hardened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing William Regal notice when Mox entered the reception area of his office was how tired the man looked.  He doubted Mox had gotten much sleep the night before.</p>
<p>“Mr. Angle is already here,” William said as he shook Mox’s hand.  “Say the word, and this is over.”  He saw the temptation in Mox’s blue eyes before they hardened.</p>
<p>“People like that just keep coming back,” Mox coldly answered.  “They want to make their case no matter what.  I’d rather find out now what he wants and why.”</p>
<p>Regal nodded with a half-smile.  “Then let’s find out, shall we?”  He led the way down the hall to the conference room.  “I have tea, coffee, and water if you’d like some.”</p>
<p>“Water’s fine,” Mox muttered as they entered the room.</p>
<p>Kurt Angle stood and held out his hand to Mox who hesitated then briefly shook it.  “Thank you for coming.”</p>
<p>Mox grunted as he sat on the opposite side of the table.  </p>
<p>Regal put a bottle of water in front of him and also sat down.  “As you requested, this meeting is off the record,” he said.  “And at your request.”</p>
<p>Angle’s blue eyes twinkled.  He could appreciate the not-so-subtle hint to get things moving.  “As you know from our previous conversation, Warden Michael Cole and conditions at the Ft. Madison Federal Penitentiary are being investigated.  My team and I have spoken to a number of individuals who have given us their stories.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.  “Cards on the table, we need to take all this information, along with other information that is being developed, into Court.  That means, Mr. Moxley, that we need you to testify.  There are other individuals who have said if you testify, they well also testify.”</p>
<p>“And if I don’t testify?” Mox demanded.</p>
<p>Regal saw Mox’s hand tighten on the water bottle.</p>
<p>“We could subpoena you, but I’d rather not do that,” Angle replied.</p>
<p>“And if I don’t testify?” Mox repeated.</p>
<p>“Then information developed because of what you told me won’t be allowed into Court,” Angle explained.  “And those who could corroborate your story will not testify unless you do.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying your case rests solely upon Mr. Moxley?” Regal asked.</p>
<p>Angle shook his head.  “No, but it will be a far weaker case against both prison guards and Warden Cole.”</p>
<p>“Cole did nothing about any of it,” Mox growled.  “He knew about it but didn’t give a damn.  As powerful as Lesnar was, he could’ve stopped it.  Put Lesnar in solitary.  Replaced some of the guards.”</p>
<p>Angle nodded.  “Could’ve.  But didn’t.”</p>
<p>Mox stared at the bottle of water in front of him, then slowly opened it.  “Who said they’d testify if I would?”</p>
<p>“Amore.  Rawley.  Dr. Michael Hayes.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Mox quietly spoke.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Good morning, Davenport.  We’re here on a bright sunny Sunday morning for the Grand Opening of the Rollins Study Hall.”  Charly Caruso smiled brightly into the camera.  “With me is the owner, Mr. Seth Rollins.”  She turned and brought Seth into the camera’s focus.  “Tell us all about this.  Your great-uncle began this project, correct?”</p>
<p>Seth nodded with a smile.  “He did.  John Rollins had a vision for this, and I’ve been honored to carry it through.  As the owner of Rollins Bookstore, which is located next door, Uncle John turned part of the bookstore into a study area.  That was back in the late 1990s.  He encouraged kids to come in and use the reference books.  There was no internet when he started this and public transportation, or the lack of it, didn’t allow kids in this area to get to the nearest public library and then back home before dark.  Uncle John felt education was the best way to combat poverty and crime.”</p>
<p>“And everyone here is a qualified teacher?” Charly probed.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, certified by the State of Iowa,” Seth answered.  “I have a Master’s Degree in Education and will be taking care of the administrative details.  Right now, we’re focusing on elementary, middle school, and high school students.  We hope to expand to offer adult education for those wanting to obtain their GEDs or study for citizenship tests.”</p>
<p>“What about special education?”</p>
<p>“That creates a totally different scenario of needs and qualifications,” Seth admitted.  “However, it’s on our drawing board.  I’m honored to have a terrific and dedicated group of teachers on board for this project.”</p>
<p>“What about cost?” Charly inquired.</p>
<p>Seth looked directly into the camera.  “Look, whatever your economic circumstance is, if your child is having difficulty in subjects in school, talk with us.  I’m sure something can be worked out.”</p>
<p>“Well, there you have it.  Definitely a needed community-oriented effort.  Good luck, Mr. Rollins.  This is Charly Caruso for Channel 11 News in Davenport.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for another short chapter.  But the muses weren't cooperating.  Even the characters are silent tonight...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn knew that Bayley wasn’t a good liar.  He, however, had kissed the Blarney Stone more than once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter Helmsley knew it meant nothing but trouble when Ric Flair set up a conference call with him and Shawn Michaels at 9am.  Ric felt it was a sin against nature to be up before 11am much less functioning and doing business.  He didn’t realize just how much potential trouble was landing on his plate.</p><p>Former Warden Michael Cole was being quietly investigated by the Federal Bureau of Prisons.</p><p>“What can you tell me about this Kurt Angle?” Hunter asked, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Incorruptible,” Flair flatly answered.  “Damned good at his job, too.  With a tendency to be one of those crusading types.”</p><p>“How involved is Cole with us?” Shawn asked.</p><p>“Not a whole lot,” Hunter admitted.  “Did us a few favors in return for considerations.  Mostly acted as an intermediary when we needed someone disciplined or otherwise in his prison.  Lesnar mostly did the jobs, so whoever took him out did us a favor.  Lesnar had so many enemies that the list of people wanting to kill him is probably a mile long.”</p><p>“My source indicates Cole will be taken into Federal custody any day,” Flair sighed.  “He’s already under close FBI surveillance.  We <b>could</b> take care of him, but it would be difficult.”</p><p>“Any way we can help Cole?”  As usual, Shawn preferred a non-violent option.  Better for business, in his opinion.</p><p>Hunter quickly thought.  “Ric, can you get a message to Cole?”</p><p>“Sure can,” Flair cheerfully answered.  “Through his attorney, Dana Brooke.”</p><p>“Tell Cole to sit tight and keep his mouth shut,” Hunter ordered.  “Do that and we’ll get him out of this with as little trouble as possible.  Will his attorney have a list of the witnesses against him?”</p><p>“Eventually,” Flair answered.</p><p>“Any way to get them sooner?” Shawn asked, seeing where Hunter was going.</p><p>They heard Flair absently humming under his breath.  “I just might,” he finally admitted.  “Won’t be a complete list at this point.  Give me a few days.  I’ll send you the list of the guards I also know are under investigation.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure they understand to keep their mouths shut,” Hunter grimly promised.  “Thanks, Ric.  By the way, how are Axel and Dallas doing.”</p><p>Flair burst out laughing.  “I like that boy, Dallas.  Never saw someone so damned happy in all my life.  He’ll never make it in a position of power, though.  Doesn’t have the killer instinct.  But give him a job to do and some helpful hints, and he’s gold.”</p><p>“No problems with Axel so far,” Shawn reported.  “You were right.  He has potential.”</p><p>“Good, glad to hear it,” Hunter smiled.  “Ric, let us know when you have something.”</p><p>“Will do,” Flair promised with another laugh.  “I’ll even forgo catching up on my sleep to get started.”</p><p>Laughing, Hunter disconnected the call.  Then the smile faded as he looked at Randy Orton.  “When is the Elite arriving?”</p><p>“Couple of days,” Orton reported.  “I can get them here quicker than that if you need them.”</p><p>Hunter shook his head.  “It’ll be probably that long before Ric has a possible witness list.  I don’t want the Elite hanging around and getting bored.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Roman glanced at his cell phone then leaned back in his chair and answered the call.  “Reigns.”</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Reigns.  This is Dr. Lee’s office.  I’m calling to let you know that Dr. Lee has had a cancellation for 9am tomorrow if you’d like to come in at that time.”</p><p>“No problem.  I’ll be there tomorrow at 9,” Roman half-smiled.  <i>‘Might as well get it over as soon as possible.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seth grinned as he watched Kofi Kingston and Big E easily handle the lunch crowd during the Grand Opening of the Rollins Deli.  Xavier Woods had come in to help his friends; and, for some reason, he was delivering free pancakes to all the customers.  </p><p>Seth looked at Big E who was slicing more turkey.  “Pancakes?  Isn’t that a breakfast thing?  We’re only going to be open for lunch and dinner.”</p><p>“Pancakes are good <b>any</b> time!” Big E’s voice boomed.  Several customers cheered in agreement.</p><p>Kofi looked up from the grill as the front door opened.  He saw who was entering and caught Xavier’s eye.  Xavier quickly finished passing out his pancakes and came back to behind the counter.  As he put more pancakes on his tray, he quietly spoke to Seth.</p><p>“Take off, boss,” he muttered.  “That nosy reporter from the Channel 11 News is here.  Barrett.  And I doubt he’s wanting lunch.”</p><p>Seth silently nodded and slipped into the back kitchen area.  He quickly left through the back door.</p><p>Xavier grabbed his tray of pancakes and worked his way through the crowd until he blocked Wade Barrett’s advance.  “Pancakes!”  He shoved the tray practically into Barrett’s face.</p><p>“No, thank you.”  Barrett automatically took a few steps back.  “I’m looking for…”  He stopped in amazement as Xavier spun around and offered the tray to a group of teenagers standing nearby.  “Pancakes!” he loudly said.</p><p>Barrett looked at the crowd at the counter and realized he wouldn’t be able to talk with either of the men who were busy serving customers.  He turned around and left.  He could always come back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seth quickly unlocked the back door of the bookstore and ran down the hallway.  “Bayley!  Finn!  If that nosy reporter, Barrett, from Channel 11 News shows up asking for me, I’m not here!”  He spun around and ran back down the hallway.  They heard the back door slam shut and being locked.</p><p>Bayley snickered as Balor shook his head in amusement.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Bayley squeaked.  “Finn!  That reporter’s coming this way!”</p><p>“He must’ve been at the Deli,” Finn guessed as he returned to stocking the shelves in the children’s section.</p><p>Bayley quickly began scanning invoices into the computer.  She looked up when the door opened and brightly smiled.  “Good morning!  Welcome to Rollins Bookstore!  Feel free to look around, or can I help you with something?”</p><p>Barrett noticed the young man arranging books on a nearby shelf then smiled at the smiling young woman behind the desk.  “I’m Wade Barrett from Channel 11 News.  I’d like to speak with Seth Rollins.”</p><p>Bayley frowned.  “Oh, I’m sorry.  He’s not here.  He said he had some business to take care of and probably wouldn’t be back until this evening.”  </p><p>Finn knew that Bayley wasn’t a good liar.  He, however, had kissed the Blarney Stone more than once.  So, he turned and stepped closer to Barrett.  “He’s probably at City Hall.  He was mumbling something about paperwork being misfiled and needing to waste time fixing someone else’s incompetencies.  Took a huge folder of paperwork with him.  And said something about needing a good workout after getting it all straightened out.  We can tell him you’re looking for him or leave him a note if he’s not back when we close.”</p><p>Behind Barrett, Bayley’s dark eyes widened as Finn smoothly lied to Barrett’s face.  Then she started scanning more invoices.</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” Barrett smiled.  “I’ll meet up with him later.”  He turned and walked out the door, turning towards the Study Hall.</p><p>“You were so convincing!” Bayley gushed once the door was closed.  “He believed you!”</p><p>Finn snorted.  “I was convincing enough that he’s not sure I lied.”  He turned back to the shelves and muttered under his breath.  “Sassenach Bodach”.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seth quickly unlocked the door to the back of the Study Hall.  He ran down the hallway to the front desk currently manned by Natalya Neidhart.  “Nattie, if that nosy reporter from Channel 11 News shows up asking for me, I’m not here.”</p><p>“Wade Barrett?” Nattie asked.</p><p>“Yeah!  Him!” Seth yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted back down the hallway.  </p><p>Nattie made a mental note to check to be sure Seth locked the door behind him.  She shook her head in amusement as she went back to working on appointments and scheduling.  Seconds later she heard the front door open.  Raising her head, she saw the man Seth was apparently trying to avoid seeing.  “May I help you?” she calmly asked.</p><p>“I’m Wade Barrett from Channel 11 News,” Barrett smiled.  “I’m trying to find Seth Rollins to speak with him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  Mr. Rollins isn’t here,” Nattie answered.</p><p>“Do you know when he would be available?” Barrett asked, starting to get annoyed. </p><p>“I’m not Mr. Rollins’ personal assistant,” Nattie firmly answered.  “Neither am I responsible for keeping track of his whereabouts.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to work.”</p><p>“Of course.  My apologies, Ms.???”</p><p>“Good day, Mr. Barrett.”  Nattie returned her attention to the appointment book on her desk.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Bayley and Finn heard the back door open and close.  They exchanged a quick grin, then Bayley called out.  “Coast is clear.”</p><p>Seth carefully edged his way closer to the front of the bookstore.  “Thanks.  I’ll be upstairs.”</p><p>“Oh, Barrett was here.  I told him you’d headed off to City Hall with a big file of paperwork to fix some problems with misfiled paperwork,” Finn snickered.</p><p>Seth grinned.  “All he’s got to do is check around City Hall to know you lied.”</p><p>Finn nonchalantly shrugged.  “I didn’t say <b>where</b> in City Hall you were going.  If he wants to waste his time going to all the offices, that’s his problem.”</p><p>Seth snickered and went upstairs.  Once there, he sighed and pulled out his cell phone.  Reclining on his couch, he dialed the number for William Regal.  When the receptionist put him through, he said, “Mr. Regal, Wade Barrett from Channel 11 news has been trying to contact me.  He came to the Deli then the Bookstore and I’m pretty sure he was at the Study Hall as well.  I kept a few steps ahead of him and all my people told him I wasn’t here.  One of them even spun a story about me going to City Hall.”</p><p>“Where are you now?” Regal asked.</p><p>“At home.  Over the bookstore.  I’ve got some work I need to do here.”  Seth guiltily realized he was far behind his own self-imposed schedule for working on his next book.</p><p>“It was made very clear that any inquiries were to be directed to me,” Regal sighed.  “I’ll call the station manager at Channel 11 and have him remind that bugger about the proper way to do his job.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mox watched as Nikki Cross happily swung her desk chair back and forth as she labeled folders and put them into the desk drawer.  He was proud of the desk they’d built for her, and she’d all but hugged it when it was put into the location she’d selected.</p><p>He cleared his throat.  “Nikki, meeting in the conference room in a few minutes.”</p><p>“No problem.  I just need to move Mitch out of the sunlight,” Nikki nodded.  “Baby’s been in the sun long enough.”</p><p>Mox withheld his grin until he walked into the supply room where the combination copier/scanner/fax machine was located.  Nikki had a desktop scanner on her desk for convenience.  He’d wanted to also give her a desktop printer, but she’d assured him it wasn’t a problem to walk into the other room when she needed to make copies.</p><p>In the front office, Nikki carefully took her ficus plant from the ledge next to the front window and moved it to the corner of her desk.  Then she heard Mox bellow her name.</p><p>She ran into the supply room to see the copier spitting out copies while Mox franticly jabbed at buttons on the control panel.  “I can’t get it to stop!” Mox growled.</p><p>Nikki calmly reached down and flipped a switch.</p><p>Mox stared at her when the machine immediately stopped.  “What did you do?”</p><p>“Flipped the on/off switch.”  Nikki stepped around Mox to retrieve the paper on the tray.  “I’ll put these through the shredder later.”</p><p>Mox sighed.  “The display kept asking for a number.  I kept pressing four.  Then I thought I was pressing start but…”</p><p>“You probably pressed the fax button by mistake at first,” Nikki guessed.  “Then the copier button.  The copier saw all those fours you’d pressed and assumed you wanted…a lot of copies.”</p><p>Mox closed his eyes in defeat.  “Nikki, could you please make four copies and bring them to the conference room with you?”</p><p>“Of course.  That’s part of my job,” Nikki gently reminded him.</p><p>“Yeah, well…I should be able to use a copy machine,” Mox grunted.</p><p>“How about you take care of the machinery in the back, and I’ll take care of the machinery up front?” Nikki suggested.</p><p>“Deal.”  Mox grinned.  As he walked out of the supply room, he hesitated then walked into the front office and stood by Nikki’s desk.  He leaned down and muttered to Mitch, “You’ve got a good Mommy.”</p><p>A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at the conference table.  As Nikki passed out the copies, Mox spoke.  “Okay, we’re officially open for business.  And we have our first paying client.  Rollins Study Hall.  The owner is Seth Rollins.”  He pointed to the copies.  “That’s the dimensions of the rooms where he wants desks and chairs.  You’ll also see a picture of what Ben Dawson did for the Rollins bookstore.  He’d like the furniture for the Study Hall to match as close as possible.”</p><p>Mox grinned at Nikki.  “Nikki went through the old business records and actually found Ben’s records for what was done for the Bookstore.”</p><p>“Way to go, Nikki!” Zack Ryder cheered while Brian Kendrick grinned at her.</p><p>“So, we know what type of wood and stain to order to make the furniture match,” Mox continued.  “But what I want you guys to do is work up alternate designs and stain colors.  I know he wants it to match, but I’d like to give him a couple of options.”  He glanced over his shoulder at the display of various types of wood and stain colors.  “He’s meeting us here Wednesday at 1pm.  We’ll review at 4pm tomorrow and start working up the costs for each option.”</p><p>“What about your desk?”  Nikki looked through the open connecting door to Mox’s empty office.</p><p>Mox shrugged.  “I can work in here for now.  Any questions?”  When no one answered, he grinned.  “Let’s get to work.”</p><p>“I’ll get some water for Mitch then start scanning these papers into the computer.  I’m sure my baby’s thirsty,” Nikki said as she walked into the lunchroom for a pitcher of water for her plant.</p><p>The three men managed not to grin.</p><p>“I’ll be working on a design for table and chairs for a friend of mine,” Mox said, opening a design pad and reaching for a pencil.</p><p>Ryder and Kendrick exchanged a quick speculative look then began to work.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Translation: Sassenach Bodach = English pig</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This place has gotten good reviews,” Nikki promised Mox as they got out of his truth.  Mox looked at the sign over the door.  <i>‘Truthful Eats’</i>.  He inwardly sighed.  “Nikki, if this is some new-age frou-frou place…”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Roman!  Good to see you.  What brings you in?  You’re not due for your annual physical for a couple of months.”  A smiling Dr. A. J. Lee sat cross-legged in a chair from where Roman was sitting.</p><p>Roman smiled in return.  A.J. was a great doctor but reminded him of a mischievous pixie.  “I’m not sure,” he admitted.  “But for the last month, things have been off.”</p><p>A.J. tilted her head to one side and waited.</p><p>Roman sighed.  “I seem tired all the time.  Work’s been a little stressful, but that’s evened out right now so there’s no reason to be overly tired.  And I’m having shortness of breath during my workout.  And night sweats a couple of nights a week.”</p><p>“And how long has this been going on?” A.J. asked, getting to her feet.  She stopped next to Roman and began taking his pulse.</p><p>“Your nurse already did that,” Roman pointed out.</p><p>“Hmmm…” A.J. nodded and waited.</p><p>Roman sighed.  “I’m not sure.  I just really started noticing it about three weeks ago.”</p><p>“Define couple of nights a week for the night sweats.”</p><p>“Three.  Maybe four.”  Roman decided that for a mischievous pixie, A.J. could deliver a very stern look.  “More four than three,” he admitted.</p><p>“You’re getting short of breath during your regular workout or are you and some other guys in some testosterone competition?”  A.J. put her hands on her hips and waited.</p><p>“Regular workout,” Roman promised.</p><p>“Hmmm….okay, I’m going to have the nurse draw some blood and see what comes back from the lab,” A.J. decided.  She opened a drawer and began setting empty vials on a table and started writing orders.</p><p>“How much blood are you going to need?” Roman asked, seeing the number of vials.</p><p>The mischievous pixie was back.  A.J. grinned, “Not so much that you’ll even notice it.”  She patted his arm.  “But I want to have a full scan of testing done so we can rule out what’s not the problem.  Then, it’ll be easier to treat a problem if there’s something there.  Could be nothing more than you need some vitamin supplements.”</p><p>“When will you have the results back?” Roman asked as he began to roll up his shirt sleeve.</p><p>“No more than two days,” A.J. assured him.  “My office will contact you as soon as they’re back.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“This place has gotten good reviews,” Nikki promised Mox as they got out of his truth.  </p><p>Mox looked at the sign over the door.  <i>‘Truthful Eats’</i>.  He inwardly sighed.  “Nikki, if this is some new-age frou-frou place…”</p><p>“C’mon!  You’ll see!”  Nikki all but ran to the door and opened it.</p><p>Sighing, Mox followed.  Inside, he had to admit that the place was popular.  There were two people behind the counter quickly putting together sandwiches.  He stood with Nikki in line to put their orders into a touch-screen kiosk.  When it was their turn, Nikki pulled out a piece of paper from her jeans’ pocket.</p><p>“Oooh…today’s special is the chicken salad sandwich with a salad and drink.  I’m having that,” Nikki decided.</p><p>Mox watched with amusement as her fingers flew across the screen, putting in the lunch orders for herself, Kendrick, and Ryder.  When she looked at him, he glanced at the screen.  “Roast beef on whole wheat with tomato, lettuce, and mustard.  Yellow mustard, not any of that frou-frou stuff.”</p><p>Nikki nodded, eyes on the screen.  “Right.  No frou-frou.  What else?”</p><p>“Chips and root beer if they’ve got it.”</p><p>Nikki nodded again.  “What kind of chips?”</p><p><i>‘Next time, I’m sending someone else with her.’</i>  Mox shrugged.  “BBQ?”</p><p>“Got it!”  Nikki grabbed a printed receipt with a number on it.  She led Mox from the kiosk to wait for their order.</p><p>“Everybody!  You know what time it is?”</p><p>Mox figured out who the regulars were when a lot of the people waiting yelled ‘yes’.</p><p>The dark-skinned man behind the counter stripped off his gloves and widely grinned.  He turned around and punched a button on an old-fashioned boombox sitting on the counter behind him.</p><p>Mox winced as music, heavy on the bass, echoed through the room.</p><p><b>“Dance break!”</b> people yelled and began dancing.</p><p>Nikki laughed and began jumping up and down, rolling her head from side to side.</p><p>Mox wondered when he’d walked into an insane asylum.</p><p>“C’mon, boss!  Dance break!” Nikki laughed.</p><p>Mox masked a grin and bounced once on his toes.</p><p>Thankfully, the music stopped.  As the crowd cheered, Nikki patted him on the arm.  “You’ll get it next time.”</p><p><i>‘The hell I will.  Yeah, Kendrick’s coming next time.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Detectives John Cena and A. J. Styles looked up as the door to the conference room opened.  Both automatically closed the files in front of them and stood.</p><p>“Chief,” Cena greeted.</p><p>Chief of Police Dean Malenko nodded in return as two people entered the room with him.  Malenko closed the door behind them and motioned them to seats at the table then sat himself.</p><p>As everyone sat down, Malenko began.  “I’d like to introduce Detectives John Cena and A. J. Styles.  I’m sure you both recognize State Senator Cody Rhodes and his wife, Brandy.  Senator Rhodes is the younger brother of Dustin Rhodes.”</p><p>“Our condolences,” Styles quietly spoke.</p><p>“Thank you,” Cody nodded.  He squeezed his wife’s hand.  “At least now we know…”</p><p>“I’m sorry to have to ask you questions, but anything you can tell us would be greatly appreciated,” Cena began.  “What can you tell us about your brother’s personal life?”</p><p>Cody sighed.  “Dustin and I are half-brothers,” he began.  “Same father but different mothers.  Dustin’s also a lot older than I am so we didn’t really grow up together.  When Dustin was small, our father worked in the oil fields down in Texas.  Good money but not steady.  So, he was away a lot.  Dustin’s parents divorced, and Dad later married my mother.  He’d left working in the oil fields by that time and had gone into the plumbing supply business in Des Moines.”</p><p>Cody stared at the table for a few moments.  “He was around when I was growing up like he wasn’t for Dustin.  That caused…hard feelings between him and Dad…and me.  It wasn’t until I was grown and just out of college that Dustin and I reconnected.  Then he and Dad resolved their issues.”  He smiled at Brandy who had squeezed his hand again.  “For nearly five years before Dustin…we were an actual family.  I was so grateful for that when Dad died shortly after their reconciliation.”</p><p>“You and your brother remained close?” Cena quietly asked.</p><p>Cody smiled.  “Despite everything, yes.  Dustin and I rarely agreed on much of anything.  Certainly, we were polar opposites when it came to politics.  We agreed to disagree and not speak of it.  When I began running for public office, it was from Des Moines.  Dustin was here in Davenport so it was easier for him to maintain a professional distance.”</p><p>“What about family other than you and your father?”</p><p>“Dustin’s mother remarried and moved to Europe,” Cody explained.  “He didn’t talk about her much.  Dustin married pretty young.  I think I was maybe 9 or 10?  The marriage didn’t last long, though.  They divorced a couple of years later, and his ex-wife got custody of their daughter.  From the little I remember and what I overheard at the time, it was a pretty bad split.”  He half-smiled.  “Dustin kept in contact with his daughter, though.”  He looked at Malenko.  “They’ve been notified, haven’t they?”</p><p>Malenko nodded.  “Mr. Rhodes former assistant at the <i>Daily</i> provided that information.”  </p><p>“Do you know if there was anyone else in his life?” Styles asked.</p><p>Cody shook his head.  “Not that he told me..us.  He was totally focused on his work at the <i>Davenport Daily</i>.”  He hesitated, then continued, “He didn’t seem interested in dating anyone.  We would invite friends who were single to parties when Dustin would come.  But nothing ever happened.”  He sighed.  “I really think that divorce just soured him on any more relationships.”</p><p>“We’ve been reviewing the investigation done into your brother’s disappearance,” Cena slowly spoke.  “Co-workers said he was doing some investigating on his own.  But he wouldn’t tell him anything until he had something definite.  Did he mention anything to you?”</p><p>Cody firmly shook his head.  “We kept our professional lives separate.  I didn’t talk about politics, politicians, or legislation.  He didn’t talk about journalism.”</p><p>Brandy bit her lower lip then quietly spoke.  “The last time we were together he said he was playing investigative reporter so he could show all those young kids fresh out of journalism school how it was supposed to be done.  Then he laughed…the kind of laugh when you’ve just deliberately said something so crazy or out of the ordinary and people believed it.”</p><p>“We thought he was just joking with us.”  Cody lowered his head.  “He loved being the editor!  Said he was too old to go around digging up stuff.”</p><p>Cena and Styles exchanged a quick look.</p><p>“Who would he have gone to if he did get involved in an investigation and felt he was in over his head?” Cena asked.</p><p>“Me.  Despite keeping our professional lives separate, if Dustin was in trouble, he would’ve come to me,” Cody firmly answered.</p><p>“But he didn’t?”</p><p>Cody closed his eyes.  “No,” he whispered.  “He didn’t.”  He took a deep breath.  “I put up a $10,000 reward when my brother disappeared.  I’m going to announce that reward is now $25,000 for information leading to the arrest and conviction of whoever is responsible for my brother’s murder.”</p><p>“You realize that’s going to bring in a lot of people with false information in order to get the money?” Cena sighed.</p><p>Cody nodded.  “And maybe someone <b>will</b> have the right information.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Ladies and gentlemen, earlier today, State Senator Cody Rhodes, brother of the late Dustin Rhodes, announced at $25,000 reward for information leading to the arrest and conviction of his brother, Dustin Rhodes.”  Charly Caruso faced the camera with a solemn expression on her face.  “Dustin Rhodes is the former editor of the <i>Davenport Daily</i> who disappeared some years ago.  His decomposed body was recently found buried under the basement of a local business.”  </p><p>Charly’s eyes blinked a few times.  “In a breaking story, we now go to City Hall and Wade Barrett,” Charly Caruso smiled into the camera.  “Wade?”</p><p>“Thank you, Charly,” Barrett quietly spoke.  “I’m here in front of City Hall where…wait, we’re starting,”  He turned to look up the half-dozen steps to where a podium had been placed just outside the front door of City Hall.  An attractive blonde-haired woman stood behind the microphones.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” she quietly spoke with a Southern accent.  “My name is Lacey Evans, and I am the City Finance Director for the City of Davenport.  I have today taken a leave of absence from that position.  This leave of absence is necessary in order to avoid any possible accusation of a conflict of interest.  Because I am officially declaring myself a candidate for the office of Mayor of Davenport.  This city needs new opportunities, and a change of direction.  In the upcoming days, weeks, and months, I’ll detail just how my vision of the future of Davenport is different from that of Mayor Paul Heyman’s.  I look forward to meeting with all of you.  Thank you very much.”</p><p>Barrett immediately turned back to the camera.  “And there you have it, Charly.  City Finance Director Lacey Evans will be challenging Mayor Paul Heyman for the office of Mayor of Davenport.  As you know, no one had stepped up to campaign against Mayor Heyman.  Until now.  Back to you, Charly.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In a large house on the outskirts of Davenport, Shane McMahon smiled at the television screen.  “And so it begins,” he murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If Evans isn’t under our control, we’re leaving ourselves vulnerable,” Stephanie pointed out.  “With Heyman as Mayor, we have some leverage against the Chief of Police and some freedom to operate.  There’s no guarantee that we’ll have that with Evans as Mayor.”  “I’m sure you’ll maintain our operations without drawing the attention of the new Mayor,” Vince firmly answered.  Everyone in the room understood that sentence for the threat that it was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any idea what Vince wants?” Hunter Helmsley grumbled as he and his wife entered the conference room.  Behind them, Randy Order couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  That tone of voice wasn’t going to go down well with Stephanie.</p><p>“For the third time, no, I don’t!” Stephanie snapped.  She sat at one end of the conference table with an exasperated huff.</p><p>Orton stopped at the buffet table as the fourth person joined him.</p><p>“Would either of ya like coffee or tea?  Water?  Cesaro sent up some pastries as well.”  Sheamus looked at both Hunter and Stephanie with a pleasant smile on his face.</p><p>Hunter actually wanted something stronger, but he knew he needed his wits sharp when dealing with his father-in-law.  “Coffee.”</p><p>“Nothing for me, thank you,” Stephanie politely replied, shooting her husband another exasperated look.</p><p>Randy took a croissant and cup of coffee.  He managed not to laugh when Sheamus gave him a slow wink and smirk.</p><p>“Here ya go.”  Sheamus set a cup of coffee along with creamer and sugar in front of Hunter.  He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  He spoke quietly then replaced it in his pocket.  “They’re on their way up.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the door opened and Shane McMahon casually walked into the room.  “Good morning,” he greeted.  He didn’t expect a reply from any of the people already in the room, but the disgruntled looks on the faces of his sister and her husband had him inwardly chuckling.  As he sat down, Braun Strowman, Itami, and Asuka flanked him.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Stephanie waved a hand towards the buffet table in silent invitation.</p><p>Shane glanced at the table then smiled.  “Thanks.  Already ate.”</p><p>“Your people can sit down,” Hunter grunted.</p><p>“We’ll stand,” Braun rumbled.  Itami and Asuka remained silent.</p><p>Seconds later the phone rang.  Hunter reached out and activated the speaker.  “We’re all here.”</p><p>“Good,” Vince McMahon replied.  “Let’s get down to business.  As you know, Paul Heyman has a challenger for the office of Mayor.  I want her to win.”</p><p>Hunter and Stephanie exchanged a quick look.  Then Hunter studied Shane.  “Evans is one of Shane’s people?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Shane denied.  “I will admit, however, that she’s my preferred candidate.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, Dad,” Stephanie spoke up.  “While Heyman may not have been the easiest person to deal with, he’s always delivered for us.  He’s been a good asset.”</p><p>“Precisely,” Vince responded.  “State Senator Cody Rhodes will be up for re-election in two years.  I want Heyman taking his place.  He’ll have two years to put together an organization and position himself to run against Rhodes.”</p><p>“Vince, there’s a chance Heyman will beat Evans,” Hunter pointed out.</p><p>“I don’t expect a landslide win for Evans,” Vince explained.  “That would be…suspicious.  But it needs to be a solid win.  Heyman knows how this game is played.”</p><p>“If Evans isn’t under our control, we’re leaving ourselves vulnerable,” Stephanie pointed out.  “With Heyman as Mayor, we have some leverage against the Chief of Police and some freedom to operate.  There’s no guarantee that we’ll have that with Evans as Mayor.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll maintain our operations without drawing the attention of the new Mayor,” Vince firmly answered.</p><p>Everyone in the room understood that sentence for the threat that it was.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nikki looked up as the front door opened and a man stepped inside.  “Good morning!” she smiled.</p><p>Seth smiled in return.  “Good morning.  I’m Seth Rollins.  I have an appointment…”</p><p>“With the boss!” Nikki enthusiastically nodded.  “Just sit right there, and I’ll let him know you’re here.”  Before Seth could sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, she was on her feet and quickly walking out of the room.  Despite himself, Seth grinned.</p><p>Less than a minute later, Moxley walked into the room followed by Nikki who carried a thick handful of paper towels.  Seth reached a hand out to Moxley who shook it.  </p><p>“Thanks for coming.  We’ve got some ideas for you to…Nikki, what are you doing?”  Mox stared at Nikki who was sitting Mitch on some paper towels next to her desk.</p><p>“Mitch needs to get out of the sunlight,” Nikki happily explained.  “But I’ve got no place on my desk for him right now, and I don’t want to get the carpet dirty.”  She fondly smiled down at her ficus plant as she stood.  “My baby will be okay right there.”</p><p>Seth masked a grin when Mox sighed.  “How about I ask on of the guys to make a little table for you?  Put it next to your desk so Mitch doesn’t have to sit on the floor.”</p><p>Nikki broadly smiled then quickly hugged him.  “Ooohh, that would be great.  Just a small round one.  My baby doesn’t need much room.”</p><p>Mox patted her arm and stepped back.  “We’re set up in the conference room,” he told Seth.</p><p>Mox led him down the hallway to a large room with several bookcases and a large conference table.  Two men sat at one end and both stood as Seth and Mox entered.  </p><p>“Seth Rollins, meet my assistants.  Brian Kendrick and Zach Ryder,” Mox introduced.  As they shook hands, Mox sat down and motioned them to sit as well.  “Okay, first off, here’s the proposal for the furniture that will match what’s in the bookstore.”  Mox slid a plastic folder across the table.</p><p>Seth opened the folder and studied the pictures of the furniture.  “Did you take these at the bookstore?” </p><p>Mox grinned.  “Nikki found them in Ben’s old business records.”</p><p>Seth grinned in return.  He studied the cost proposal with a slow nod.</p><p>Mox glanced at Kendrick and Ryder.  “But my assistants have a couple of alternate proposals.”</p><p>Seth closed the folder and waited.</p><p>Kendrick took a deep breath and handed him another plastic folder along with a sample piece of stained wood.  “Mox said the walls were painted a very pale gray.  So, I thought a lighter shade of wood and separate tables and chairs for each student.  And to give it sort of a retro look, there’s a grooved out place for the students to put a pencil or pen.”</p><p>Seth chuckled.  “Yeah, that takes me back,” he admitted.</p><p>Curious, Seth opened the folder and studied the drawings then picked up the piece of wood and studied it closely.  He slowly nodded.  “We’re limiting each class size to a maximum of four students.  We could put space between them to allow for individual tutoring,” he mused.  Then he closed the folder and looked at Ryder.</p><p>Ryder grinned.  “Mine is more of a modern concept.”  He slid a plastic folder across the table along with a piece of stained wood.</p><p>Seth saw the piece of stained wood was lighter than that proposed by Kendrick.  He opened the folder and studied the drawing.  The furniture would have rounded edges and a sleeker look.  Probably two students could sit at each table.</p><p>Seth opened all three folders and put them side by side.  He silently studied the contents of each one, glancing at the proposed selection of stained wood.  After a few minutes, he sat back in his chair.</p><p>“Thank you for this,” Seth quietly spoke as he smiled.  “When I said what I wanted, I really didn’t expect options.  But, after careful consideration, I have no problem admitting I was wrong.  What’s in the bookstore wouldn’t look good in the study hall.”  He glanced apologetically at Mox.  “Sorry to put you to that trouble.”</p><p>Mox shrugged.  “Offering options is part of the job.”</p><p>Seth looked at Kendrick and Ryder.  “You both did a great job.  I like both designs.  But I really love this wood.  I’ll go with Mr. Kendrick’s design.”</p><p>Ryder happily punched his friend on the shoulder.</p><p>Kendrick looked a little surprised, then smiled.  “Thank you, Mr. Rollins.”</p><p>“Okay, little job for you guys,” Mox said.  “Create a small table to sit by Nikki’s desk.  When she’s working, she’s got no place to put Mitch to get him out of the sunlight.  Right now, he’s sitting in the floor; and God help us all if somebody steps on him.”  He waited until they stopped snickering.  “I’ll finish up the business with our client and have Nikki start on the paperwork.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Reigns.”</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Reigns.  This is Dr. Lee’s office.  She has the results of your bloodwork and wanted me to schedule you for a visit to go over them.  Would 9am tomorrow morning be convenient?”</p><p>Roman rubbed his forehead.  “That’s fine.  Tell Dr. Lee I’ll see her then.”  As he replaced the phone on his desk, he leaned back in his chair.  He remembered something his father had told him years ago.</p><p>
  <i>‘Some people say it’s better to go with your instincts.  But always keep your brain working, son.  And your instincts aren’t good if you don’t hone them just like you hone your body to work for you.’</i>
</p><p>While Roman’s brain didn’t have any in-depth medical knowledge, his instincts were telling him those results weren’t going to be good news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Okay, this aspiration needs to be done from your hip, so drop ‘em, Roman,” A.J. cheerfully advised as she began putting on gloves.  The masks the two nurses wore didn’t hide their amusement at Roman’s expression.  “Not a word of this to my wife, ladies,” Roman humorously warned as he took off his pants and sat on the table.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter that should have been posted last Sunday but the characters decided to play hooky until today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning, Doc,” Roman teased.  “What’s the bad news?”</p>
<p>A.J. Lee cocked her head to one side and smirked.  “Why do you think it’s bad news?”</p>
<p>“Instinct,” Roman smirked back.</p>
<p>A.J. sat cross legged in a chair opposite Roman.  “The good news is that all your tests came back positive except one.  So, I need to do another test, and it’s a painful one.”  When Roman sat quietly, just looking at her, she sighed, “I need to do a bone marrow aspiration for a biopsy.”</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Roman replied, “That sounds serious.”  He was pleased his voice didn’t waiver.</p>
<p>“It can be,” A.J. admitted.  “But it will definitely rule out a number of possibilities.  I can do this here in the examination room or it can be done as an out-patient procedure in the hospital if you’re more comfortable with that.”</p>
<p>“Whichever can be done the quickest,” Roman decided.</p>
<p>A.J. grinned as she got to her feet.  “Let’s take a walk to the examination room.”</p>
<p>“Now?” Roman exclaimed, eyes widening.</p>
<p>“I had everything set up in case you wanted it done quickly,” A.J. smirked again, reminding Roman of the mischievous pixie he was certain was her real existence.  “If we schedule it with the hospital, it could be a couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>Roman sighed and got to his feet.  “Good point,” he admitted.  He wasn’t surprised to find two nurses waiting for them in the examination room.</p>
<p>“Okay, this aspiration needs to be done from your hip, so drop ‘em, Roman,” A.J. cheerfully advised as she began putting on gloves.</p>
<p>The masks the two nurses wore didn’t hide their amusement at Roman’s expression.  “Not a word of this to my wife, ladies,” Roman humorously warned as he took off his pants and sat on the table.</p>
<p>“Roman, what you tell your wife is your business,” A.J. chuckled as she pulled a sheet over his lower body.  “Now pull down whatever you’re wearing to just below your hip and roll to your right side.”  She patted his leg in a comforting manner.  “We’re all professionals here.  Nothing we haven’t seen before.”</p>
<p>“Not mine,” Roman grumbled as he obeyed. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, A.J. leaned over his shoulder.  “I’ll be as gentle and quick as I can, but this takes a little time and will be painful.  Let me know if it gets to be too much.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Roman grunted.</p>
<p>A.J. smacked him on the shoulder.  “Don’t give me that macho bullshit.  It’s going to be hard enough for you to fight the instinct to move away when it starts getting painful.  And I need you to remain relaxed and still.  So, if it gets to be too much, we can give you something to relax you a little.  Understand?”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Roman nodded.  He took a deep breath and then slowly released it.</p>
<p>“If it helps, just lie back and think of England,” A.J. suggested.</p>
<p>Despite himself, Roman began to laugh.  He felt himself relaxing, which he knew was A.J.’s intention.  Instead of England, he closed his eyes and thought about his family.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks for getting up so early, Ric,” Hunter smiled as he stared at his computer screen.</p>
<p>“Who says I’ve been to bed?” Ric Flair laughed.  “Did you get the witness list I sent?”</p>
<p>Hunter nodded.  “Seems a little light,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure there’s more,” Ric agreed.  “But Kurt Angle has a reputation for playing his cards close to his vest.  I’m pretty sure these are the core witnesses and other will be developed from them.  That’s his style.”</p>
<p>Shawn Michaels, who had been quietly listening, spoke up.  “So, if these witnesses are…convinced not to testify, the case falls apart?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Ric chuckled.  “If they don’t corroborate any evidence obtained through their original conversations with Angle, that evidence almost certainly won’t see the light of day in court.”</p>
<p>“Who are they?” Shawn asked.</p>
<p>“Three former prisoners.  Enzo Amore currently living in Jersey City.  Dean Rawley, aka “Mojo” Rawley, now living in Orlando.  Jon Moxley who is actually here in Davenport.  He could be tricky as he has ties with the Bloodline.  Ric, can you get copies of their prison records?” Hunter asked.</p>
<p>“Already on it,” Ric assured him.  “You both should have copies by tomorrow morning.  Since Rawley is in Orlando, I figured Shawn should have a copy.”</p>
<p>Hunter glanced at Shawn’s image on the computer screen.  “We’ll work out a strategy for each of them.”</p>
<p>“What about the prison doctor, Michael Hayes?” Shawn asked for a few seconds.  “He’s probably the only one who had actual contact with the warden.”</p>
<p>Hunter nodded.  </p>
<p>“Witnesses disappearing would complicate matters,” Shawn pointed out.  “It would be better to have them refute whatever they’ve told Angle.”</p>
<p>After a moment, Hunter shrugged.  “All options are on the table right now.  Let’s review their prison records and what we know of their background.  Ric, you find out what you can about Amore.  Shawn, you’ve got Rawley.  I’ll look at Moxley.  We’ll talk again in two days.  Shawn, what about that other matter?”</p>
<p>Shawn grinned.  “We’ve made a few minor intrusions into Miami.  So far, no response from the Bloodline, but I’m sure we’re on their radar.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Hunter smiled.  </p>
<p>“Well, if there’s nothing else, I’m going to get my beauty sleep,” Ric chuckled.  “I’ve got a few things to check out tonight.  Think I’ll take Dallas with me.”  He shook his head with a grin.  “That boy makes me laugh.”</p>
<p>Once the video meeting was over, Hunter leaned back in his chair then glanced across the table at Stephanie and Orton.  “Stephanie, check with your high school classmates to see what they remember about Moxley and Reigns.  Orton, find out what Moxley was doing before he went to prison and what he’s doing now.”  He hesitated, then continued, “And how he became associated with the Bloodline.  There has to be more than just being a high school buddy of Reigns.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Former Warden Michael Cole nervously stared across the desk at his attorney.  Although Dana Brooke’s office was designed to convince clients of her trustworthiness and competency, he was still nervous.  He was just grateful that someone had murdered Lesnar.  That man had known far too much.</p>
<p>“I have the preliminary witness list,” Dana coolly spoke.  “I’m sure there will be more added to this list, but tell me what you know about these people.  Enzo Amore.  Dean “Mojo” Rawley.  Jon Moxley.  Dr. Michael Hayes.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t recall anything specific about the first two,” Michael admitted.  “Moxley was a trouble maker.  Always getting into fights.  Slacking off in the infirmary.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that Dr. Hayes allowed prisoners to remain in the infirmary when they should’ve been released back into the prison population?” Dana asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not a doctor,” Michael shrugged.  “But it seemed to me that prisoners stayed longer in the infirmary than they should have.”</p>
<p>Dana hummed under her breath as she wrote on a legal pad.  “And Dr. Hayes?”</p>
<p>“As far as his medical duties were concerned, he was more than competent,” Michael admitted.  “Although, as I said, it seemed to me that he…pampered prisoners, allowing them to remain in the infirmary longer than necessary.  He was also forever complaining about their injuries.”  He snorted.  “Prisoners getting into fights and other altercations were bound to be hurt.  I told him over and over that if they didn’t get into fights, they wouldn’t wind up in the infirmary so often.”</p>
<p>Dana hummed again.  “I’ll be checking into all their records and background, but do you know anything about Dr. Hayes that could help?”</p>
<p>Michael hesitated, then slowly smiled.  “There was a rumor that he’d had trouble in the past with drugs and alcohol.  It was only a rumor because his record was clean when he was assigned to the prison.”  He looked hopefully at his attorney.  “That would be enough to damage his credibility, right?  Mess up his testimony?”</p>
<p>“If true, yes, it could,” Dana slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe they’re taking the word of prisoners…violent prisoners against me!”  Michael began to be agitated.  “And why are they wanting to know about Lesnar?  The man’s dead, for God’s sake!”</p>
<p>“We’ll find out,” Dana calmly replied.  “All you need to do at this point is remain calm, answer no questions without my presence, and keep to the statement that we’ve agreed on.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded and took a deep breath.  “I’m dismayed and astonished at these ridiculous allegations.  I will fight them in court and am confident that a jury will see the truth and find me not guilty.”  He looked at Dana for approval.</p>
<p>Dana nodded with a half-smile.  “Good.  Very good, Michael.”  She began to write again, only barely hesitating when she heard Michael mutter to himself.</p>
<p>“Good, because I can’t go to prison for them.”</p>
<p>She looked up.  “I’ll call you when we have more information and can begin to define our defense strategy.  For now, go home.  Relax.  Make sure everyone sees that you’re completely confident that this is all nonsense.”</p>
<p>Michael straightened his shoulders and stood.  “Excellent advice,” he nodded.  He shook Dana’s hand and walked out of her office.</p>
<p>Dana sat quietly for a few moments, then opened a desk drawer.  She pulled out a burner phone and dialed a number.  “Ric?  Sorry if I woke you.  But we may have a problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We need to get the Chief in on this.  Looks like the original detectives half-assed their job.”  Styles’ smile was both cold and evil.  “Oh, goody.  I love watching the Chief chew out somebody’s ass as long as it’s not mine.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still off my planned schedule of posting every Sunday.  But at least the characters are speaking to me again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Cesaro, please come in!”  Mayor Paul Heyman smiled genially and held out his hand in greeting.</p><p>“Mayor Heyman, thank you for seeing on such short notice,” Antonio Cesaro pleasantly smiled.</p><p>“Please sit down.”  Heyman waved towards a chair opposite his desk.  “Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Cesaro politely responded.</p><p>Heyman sat back in his chair and folded his hands.  “What can I do for you?”</p><p>Cesaro paused then carefully answered.  “I’m here on a matter that needs to be handled not only delicately but subtly.  I hope you’ll understand if I hesitate in speaking to find the correct words.”</p><p>“Of course,” Heyman nodded.  <i>‘Bullshit.  The man’s fluent in English.  Something’s up.’</i></p><p>“I’m here to convey…information from an interested party regarding your re-election,” Cesaro spoke.  He stared Heyman directly in the eyes.  “My personal opinion is irrelevant, you understand.”</p><p>Heyman’s eyes barely narrowed as he silently nodded.</p><p>“It’s felt that it’s time to advance your political career.”  Cesaro leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs at the knee.  “You’ve done an admirable job as Mayor, but it’s time to expand your…interest in serving the public.  This has nothing to do with your tenure as Mayor.  There are no complaints about the excellent work you’ve done.  It’s just felt…that it would be a waste of those talents if you were to remain as Mayor for another term in office.”</p><p>Heyman stared at Cesaro then slowly nodded.  “I see.  And this…advancement?”</p><p>“Would take time to organize,” Cesaro shrugged.  “Probably take a year then began making a move towards an office at the state-wide level.”  He smiled.  “Certainly something more substantial than Secretary of Agriculture, of course.”</p><p>Heyman quickly thought.  <i>‘Rhodes is up for re-election in two years.  And his brother’s body was recently found.  Well, well, well…’</i></p><p>“Of course, I’m willing to serve the public in any way I can,” Heyman finally spoke.  “However, there has been considerable time and effort, not to mention expense, in organizing my re-election campaign for Mayor.”</p><p>Cesaro nodded.  “No one expects you to not run for re-election.”</p><p><i>‘Just don’t win,’</i> Heyman inwardly snorted.  “Obviously, this campaign for Mayor will be a close one.  Ms. Evans is shaping up to be a formidable opponent.  And, should I lose, this campaign, I would, of course, explore alternative ways to serve my community.”</p><p>Cesaro smiled and stood.  “I’m glad you see it this way, Mayor.”  He held out his hand as Heyman stood.  “I, for one, would be glad to support any future campaigns.  As would my friends and business associates.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hello.”</p><p>John Cena hesitated at the wariness in the voice over the phone.  “This is Detective John Cena.  Am I speaking with Mrs. Brandi Rhodes?”</p><p>“Detective, yes, this is Brandi Rhodes.”  The voice was warmer now.  “I’m sorry for the way I answered the phone, but somehow members of the Press got our private home number.  We’ve been a little…under siege.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Cena answered.  “Actually, I’d like to speak with your husband if he’s available.”</p><p>“One moment.”</p><p>A few seconds later, Cena heard a door open and Brandi’s muffled voice.</p><p>“Detective, this is Cody Rhodes.”</p><p>“Senator, thank you for taking my call.”  Cena ignored Styles silent kissing antics.</p><p>“Please, call me Cody.”  Cody rubbed his forehead.  “Has there been a break in my brother’s case?”</p><p>Cena glanced at the autopsy report on Styles’ desk.  “Actually, we’re waiting on some test results and have been going over the old evidence…seeing what can be retested.  What we’re wondering is if you were given your brother’s personal effects?”</p><p>Code frowned.  “You mean like his clothes?”</p><p>“Actually, we’re more interested in any files he may have had that wasn’t considered evidence at the time,” Cena explained.  “As you know, at the time he disappeared, the case was handled as a missing person.  Investigating a murder is different.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Cody bitterly replied.  He felt Brandi squeezing his shoulder and tried to relax.  “My apologies, Detective.  I know you weren’t involved in that investigation.  But I have issues that it was mishandled.”</p><p>“I completely understand.  No apology is necessary.”  Cena paused then continued.  “The files from his office that were put into evidence were mostly administrative. One item of interest was a list of stories that apparently were being worked on.  We’ve managed to connect some of those stories to reporters on the <i>Daily</i> staff at that time.  But there are few that we can’t connect to anyone.  It’s also a matter of concern there are no backup disks or flash drives that were put into evidence.  They were perhaps taken at the time your brother was murdered, but I’m hoping maybe some of them made it into the effects that you received.”</p><p>“It’s possible,” Cody admitted.  “The detectives who were supposedly working on the case, sent me four boxes they said came from his house.  I opened one and saw items had just been thrown into them.  I…was furious that my brother was so disrespected.  I resealed the box and didn’t open the others.  I still have them.”</p><p>Cena sat up and saw Styles’ interested look.  “Senator, I’ll have the local authorities pick up those boxes and get them to us.  We need to preserve the chain of evidence.  I’ll have them tomorrow so if you and your wife can come in tomorrow afternoon so you can swear they are the correct boxes and haven’t been tampered with.”</p><p>“I understand,” Cody nodded.  “I won’t even move them from the attic.  Would 2pm tomorrow be convenient?”</p><p>“Absolutely.  Thank you, sir.”  Cena disconnected the call and leaned forward.  “We need to get the Chief in on this.  Looks like the original detectives half-assed their job.”</p><p>Styles’ smile was both cold and evil.  “Oh, goody.  I love watching the Chief chew out somebody’s ass as long as it’s not mine.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Good evening.  On this special edition of the Barrett Report, I’m speaking with Mayoral candidate, Ms. Lacey Evans.”  Wade Barrett smiled into the camera then turned his chair to face Lacey.  “Good evening, Finance Director Evans.  Oh, but you’ve stepped away from that position, correct?”</p><p>“Correct.” Lacey smiled as she nodded.  “I felt it would be a conflict of interest to continue as Finance Direction and run for Mayor.”</p><p>“Your opponent, Mayor Paul Heyman, was the City Attorney when he first ran for Mayor,” Barrett recalled.  “However, he didn’t step down during that campaign.  What’s your comment on that?”</p><p>Lacey coolly shrugged.  “I can’t comment on it.  You would have to ask Mayor Heyman about what went on into his decision.  I can think of several scenarios for why he didn’t step down.”</p><p>“And those would be?” Barrett smiled.</p><p>“Purely speculative,” Lacey answered.  “I’d rather discuss the issues, Mr. Barrett.”</p><p>Barrett’s eyes twinkled in silent appreciation of a worthy opponent.  “What is the issue closest to your heart, Ms. Evans?”</p><p>“While our city’s economy has taken an upswing with the opening of several new businesses, we need to work more closely with our neighbors in Moline and surrounding counties to bring in larger businesses.  High tech businesses that pay high wages.  We need to expand our educational and vocational efforts to educate and train students for these jobs.”</p><p>“And you have a plan for that?” Barrett asked.</p><p>Lacey nodded.  “I’ve worked closely with my counterpart in Moline on how to improve our relative financial positions for our respective cities.  I believe bringing in our colleagues from the surrounding counties will enable us to create a comprehensive yet obtainable plan to accomplish this goal.”</p><p>“How soon could that be accomplished?”</p><p>Lacey smiled.  “Rome wasn’t built in a day, Mr. Barrett.  And neither was Silicon Valley.  It took a lot of planning and work for each and every new business that has recently opened in Davenport.  The same would be true under this plan.”</p><p>“Thank you for your time, Ms. Evans.  I look forward to speaking with you again during your campaign.  And, I might add, I look forward to any debates you and Mayor Heyman may have.”  Barrett turned to face the camera.  “This is Wade Barrett, and this has been a special edition of The Barrett Report.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh my God!  Bowling!  I haven’t been bowling in ages!  I love it!”  Mox glanced down at Alexa with a humorous frown.  “You’re not gonna tell me you were on some college bowling team or played semi-pro, are you?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senator Rhodes!”</p><p>Cody and Brandi stopped at hearing Cody’s name being called.  They turned to see Paul Heyman walking towards them.</p><p>“Mayor Heyman,” Cody responded, relaxing when Brandi subtly squeezed his arm.</p><p>“How nice to see you again.”  Heyman shook Cody’s hand then turned to Brandi.  “And you as well, Ms. Rhodes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Brandi smiled.</p><p>“Let me again offer my condolences,” Heyman lowered his voice.  “I hope at least the recovery of your brother’s body is of some comfort.”</p><p><i>‘Asshole.’</i>  Cody silently nodded.  “It’s been a very difficult time for all of us.”</p><p>“What brings you to police headquarters?” Brandi casually asked.  “I hope you’ve not encountered any trouble.”</p><p>“Thankfully, no,” Heyman smiled.  “Just my weekly meeting with the Chief of Police.  I presume you’re here in regards to your brother’s…death.”</p><p>Cody silently nodded and looked at his watch.  “And we’re due upstairs in a few minutes.  If you’ll excuse us?”</p><p>“Oh, certainly,” Heyman nodded.  “And if my office can help in any way, please don’t hesitate to call on me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mayor Heyman.”  Brandi felt her husband’s arm tensing against her.  “Your kindness is greatly appreciated.”</p><p>As he walked away, Heyman made a mental note to find out more about Brandi Rhodes and to keep an eye on her.  He had the distinct feeling that she would be a formidable opponent to anyone challenging her husband.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Cena met Cody and Brandi when they stepped off the elevator and led them to a conference room where Styles and Malenko were waiting.  Four sealed packing boxes were sitting on the conference table.</p><p>“If you have time when we’re finished here, I’d like to talk with the two of you in my office about the original investigation.  When it was handled as a missing person’s case,” Malenko began.</p><p>Cody grimaced then took a deep breath.  “Even after all these years, it still makes me…angry.”</p><p>“You should be,” Malenko surprisingly answered.  “Detectives Cena and Styles have gone over the files of the original investigation.  Their conclusions and…opinions have been made.”  He glanced at Styles who grinned.  Then he looked back at Cody.  “I’d like to get your conclusion and…opinions as well.  I assure you, if the case was mishandled, those involved will face consequences.”</p><p>Cena saw the look of unholy glee on his partner’s face and subtly nudged him in warning.</p><p>Cody studied Malenko for a few moments then relaxed.  “I’d like, sir.”  He felt Brandi squeeze his arm and smiled at her.</p><p>Malenko nodded then glanced at Cena.</p><p>Styles stepped behind the camera and started recording.</p><p>Cena gave the time and date and named all the individuals in the room.  Then he turned to Cody.  </p><p>“Senator Rhodes, can you confirm these are the boxes containing your brother’s personal effects that were sent to you by members of the Davenport PD during or at the conclusion of the primary investigation of Dustin Rhodes?”</p><p>Code looked at the top of each of the 4 boxes.  “They are the same boxes.  At the request of the Des Moines Police Department, I put my initials and the date they were given to the Des Moines Police Department which was yesterday.”</p><p>“And were these boxes opened at any time while in your possession?”</p><p>Code pointed to the box marked as number three.  “I opened this one when I got the boxes.  I saw how things had just been thrown into the box without any care or consideration.  It made me…very angry so I resealed the box and put all of them in my attic.  I didn’t open the other boxes.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Cena nodded.  “We are going to open these boxes and inventory all the items within them.  Would you like to remain?”</p><p>Cody hesitated then shook his head.  “Not unless you need me to be here.  I…we’re trying to organize a memorial for my brother.  I…I just don’t think I could go through his belongings right now.”</p><p>“That’s completely understandable,” Cena softly spoke.  “If we need any clarification on something found in these boxes, we’ll call you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Brandi quietly spoke.</p><p>“Senator.  Ms. Rhodes.  If you’ll come with me?”  Malenko led them out of the conference room.</p><p>Styles joined his partner at the conference table and put a box of evidence bags on one of the chairs.  Putting on gloves, Cena opened the box with number one written on it.  As he removed items from the box, Styles wrote the information down on the evidence log then sealed them in evidence bags and labeled them.</p><p>They found flash drives in the box labeled number two.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Cesaro speaking.”</p><p>“Antonio, sorry for not being able to speak with you when you called.”  Hunter leaned back in his chair and relaxed.</p><p>“No problem,” Cesaro assured him.  “It wasn’t urgent.  I merely wanted to provide you with an update on my conversation with Mayor Heyman.  He understands the situation completely including the re-election campaign itself.  Although we didn’t get into specifics, I’m sure he understood the choice of office intended for him after his term as Mayor is completed.”</p><p>“Excellent news!” Hunter exclaimed.  “I appreciate your tact in handling this situation.”</p><p>“Not at all.  It was my pleasure.”  Cesaro jokingly frowned at Sheamus who was making gagging gestures.  “On another subject, Seth Rollins has admitted defeat in finding a rare book that I requested.  I was almost positive he wouldn’t find it, but it was a way to make contact with him.  I’ll ask him to look for a couple of others that he might be able to find.”</p><p>“Always nice to mix business with pleasure,” Hunter chuckled.  “Keep me informed.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Good evening.  On this special edition of the Barrett Report, I’m speaking with Mayor Paul Heyman.”  Barrett smiled at the man sitting opposite him.  “For the record, I’ll be asking you questions similar to those I asked Ms. Lacey Evans, your opponent in this election.”</p><p>Heyman smiled.  “Your reputation for being unbiased is well-known, Mr. Barrett.  I’m at your disposal.”</p><p>“Ms. Evans has taken a leave of absence from her position as Finance Director,” Barrett began.  “She felt it would be a conflict of interest not to do so.  Now, you were the City Attorney when you first ran for the office of Mayor and didn’t step down.  Can you explain why you felt it wasn’t necessary?”</p><p>“Well, first, it’s not that I didn’t feel it wasn’t necessary,” Heyman explained.  “Of course, there was the concern about a possible conflict of interest or even a <b>perceived</b> conflict of interest.  But we need to put this question into the context of what was going on at that time.  As you know, the crime rate was much higher four years ago.  At the time I made my decision to run for Mayor, I was in the process of preparing for three major trials against rather violent criminals.  Trials that were to begin very shortly.”</p><p>Heyman smiled.  “As any attorney will tell you, handing a trial over to another attorney in the midst of preparation or just as you’re ready to go to trial can be horrendously detrimental to your client.  And my clients were the citizens of Davenport who deserved justice.  In all good conscience, I couldn’t step away from my responsibilities as City Attorney at that time.  Remember, we didn’t have a Prosecuting Attorney.  The previous Prosecuting Attorney had unfortunately died, and I stepped in to take his place.  It wasn’t until the election that a new Prosecuting Attorney was chosen.”</p><p>“Very good points,” Barrett admitted.  “I asked Ms. Lacey this question.  What is the issue closest to your heart, Mr. Mayor?”</p><p>“That’s a very tough question,” Heyman sighed.  “As Mayor, you deal not only with economic development but also a myriad of other issues.  Crime.  Education.  Infrastructure.  Community Relations.  Taxes.  And a host of others.  All of them affect citizens of Davenport.”  He paused.  “If I had to choose one that’s closest to my heart, it’s because I’m very proud of how we have lowered the crime rate.  Compare what it is now to when I was first elected.  Our police force is better trained and held to a higher standard of accountability.  Chief of Police Dean Malenko has done an incredible job, and I’m proud that I was part of the search team that brought him here.”</p><p>“But there have been some recent…incidents that have tarnished the reputation of the Davenport PD, correct?”</p><p>“Absolutely.  But, unfortunately, you’ll find that in any police department in any city anywhere in the world,” Heyman pointed out.  “The pride we should take from these incidents is that they are being corrected and not swept under the rug.”</p><p>“In closing, I mentioned to Ms. Evans that I would look forward to any debates between the two of you,” Barrett smiled.  “Would you be willing to debate Ms. Evans?”</p><p>“Of course,” Heyman firmly nodded.  “In fact, I would love to have a series of debates with Ms. Evans.  Each debate focusing on one issue to give both of us time to talk specifics and go into detail rather than just throw out some sort of witty comment to score debating points.”</p><p>Barrett turned towards the camera.  “There you have it.  Mayor Heyman has agreed to debate Lacey Evans and has suggested a series of debates.  We’ll await to hear Ms. Evans’ response.”  He turned back to Heyman.  “Thank you for your time, Mr. Mayor.  I look forward to speaking with you again during your campaign.”  He looked back towards the camera.  “This is Wade Barrett, and this has been a special edition of The Barrett Report.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my God!  Bowling!  I haven’t been bowling in ages!  I love it!”</p><p>Mox glanced down at Alexa with a humorous frown.  “You’re not gonna tell me you were on some college bowling team or played semi-pro, are you?”</p><p>Alexa giggled as Mox steered them through the crowd towards the counter.  “No, nothing like that!  I just love bowling!”</p><p>Once they had their shoes, Mox led them to their lane assignment.  Putting their shoes on the floor, they each went to find a bowling ball.  Mox quickly found a standard ball and brought it back to their lane.  Setting it down in the return slot, he turned to look for Alexa.  He saw her looking back and forth between two balls.  He made a mental bet then mentally high-fived himself when she returned with a sparkled turquoise ball.</p><p>Alexa put her ball in the return slot next to Mox’s then windmilled her arms to warm up.  “So which frame do you want to be the drink frame?”</p><p>“Drink frame?”</p><p>Alexa grinned.  “When I <b>did</b> go bowling in college, my friends and I would pick one frame to be the drink frame.  We were all on lean budgets and all competitive.  So, the twist was whoever scored the highest in that frame had to buy the drinks.  Would we pick being cheap over winning or vice versa?”</p><p>“That’s twisted,” Mox chuckled.</p><p>“Well, the one who thought it up was a psychology major,” Alexa admitted with a shrug.</p><p>“Okay, frame four,” Mox decided.  He and Alexa shook hands to seal the bet and started their game.</p><p>When they reached frame four, Mox watched curiously as Alexa lined up her shot.  The two of them were fairly close in the scoring.  Mox’s rolls were more powerful, but Alexa was better at picking up spares.</p><p>Besides, Mox liked watching Alexa.</p><p>Even when she rolled a strike.</p><p>He grinned when she half-skipped back to him and shrugged.  “Being competitive is part of being a lawyer,” she explained.</p><p>“So, what happens if we tie?” Mox asked as he stood and gave her a hug.</p><p>Alexa shrugged.  “We either buy our own or move it to the next frame.”</p><p>Mox ruefully shook his head and grabbed his ball.  He focused on the pins then rolled his ball.  Alexa wasn’t the only competitive one.</p><p>Nine pins went down.  The tenth pin wobbled then righted itself.</p><p>As Mox turned around, Alexa comically put both hands over her mouth and widened her eyes in shock.</p><p>Mox chuckled under his breath and shook his head as he waited for his ball to return.  He quickly picked up the spare.</p><p>“Okay, Princess, let’s go get your prize.”  Mox wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked them to the concession stand.  “What do you want to eat?” he asked, looking up at the board.</p><p>“It’s just a drink frame,” Alexa reminded him.</p><p>Mox shrugged.  “I’m kinda hungry.  Wanna split a large order of nachos?”  When Alexa nodded, he stepped forward to place the order.  </p><p>
  <i>‘I hope you have some sense of control, Alexandra.  I don’t want you eating like a pig and getting as big as a horse.’</i>
</p><p>Alexa felt Mox’s arm slide around her shoulder as he gave her a hug. </p><p>“You okay?” Mox murmured. </p><p>Alexa nodded and smiled up at him.  “Just a random thought.  It’s gone now.”  On impulse, she wrapped both arms around his waist and tightly hugged him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mox closed the book and stared up at the ceiling.  Seth Rollins was one hell of a writer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>‘Do you know what I find most fascinating about a man?’  Katrina ran a professionally manicured hand up Rorke’s chest.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Do tell.’  Rorke casually took a step backwards.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katrina smiled the smile of a woman who knew how to make a man beg.  ‘His intelligence.’  She sighed and stared up at him through her eyelashes.  ‘Such a turn-on,’ she purred.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Sorry, sweetheart,’ Rorke smirked.  ‘Murderers don’t do a thing for me.  We both know you killed your husband for the inheritance.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katrina pouted.  ‘There’s no proof of that.  Even the District Attorney, the clever Ms. Stonewood, admitted that.  Please don’t slander me.’  She slowly walked towards the two suitcases sitting by the front door.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Leaving so soon?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katrina looked at him over her shoulder.  ‘I can’t stay here…where my husband was so brutally murdered.  Especially with a murderer on the loose.’  She sighed.  ‘I just need to get away for a while.  Maybe start a new life.  And there’s no reason to stop me, now is there?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘There’s no statute of limitations on murder.’  Rorke knew she was right.  He had nothing to hold her on.  All he had was his own instinct.  Three dead husbands, all considerably older than her.  One suicide.  One heart attack.  One murder.  And all three dead husbands providing her with a lot of cash from inheritances and insurance policies.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘What a charming thing to say.’  Katrina picked up her suitcases and walked towards the door.  ‘Make sure everything is locked and secured before you leave, Detective.’</i>
</p>
<p><i>Rorke watched as she opened the front door and walked away towards the waiting taxi.  A few minutes later, he heard the taxi being driven away.  Katrina Evans Schultz Crater McDonald may have thought she’d gotten away with yet another murder.  But Jefferson Rorke knew better.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mox closed the book and stared up at the ceiling.  Seth Rollins was one hell of a writer.  He’d started reading Seth’s first book the day before when rain had set in.  He’d gotten sucked into the characters and plot by the third chapter and kept reading <i>Murder in the Big Easy</i>.</p>
<p>He glanced towards the desk on the other side of the room where Seth’s other two books sat waiting for him to read.  And, if Roman was right, there was a series of some sort of fantasy books as well.  Books that the Little Princess had for bedtime stories.</p>
<p>Mox shook his head.  <i>‘Seth must have one hell of an imagination.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i><b>‘WHERE IS THE BOY?!!’</b>  The question was roared at Christien of Shi’ar by the man he hated most in this world.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>‘Where you’ll never find him.’  Christien spat blood onto the ground between them.  Even forced to kneel before Lukas, he maintained an air of confident defiance.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Fool,’ Lukas smirked.  ‘I have the Nine Kingdoms in the palm of my hand.  Do you think one small boy will change that?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘You think he will,’ Christien smiled.  ‘Otherwise you wouldn’t have spent so much time trying to find us and kill him.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Lukas shrugged.  ‘Let the brat hide.  If and when he ever tries to challenge me, no one will believe in him.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Christien laughed, refusing to wince as his ribs throbbed in agony.  ‘Oh, yes, they will.  When he comes…and he <b>will</b> come…no one will be able to deny his identity.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘But you won’t be here to tell anyone that,’ Lukas snarled.  He glanced around the field where his troops silently waited.  Then he looked at the two men who kept Christien in a kneeling position.  ‘Position him over that rock.’  He turned to the man behind him.  ‘Your sword.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Obediently, the man drew his sword and held it hilt-first to Lukas who carefully examined it.  It was sharp enough to remove Christien’s head, and he had no intention of blunting his own sword in the process.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien struggled as the two men dragged him to the nearby stone rock.  He knew he had no chance of escaping, but he didn’t intend to make it easy for them either.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Lukas followed, taking some practice swings with the sword.  ‘I’m going to really enjoy this,’ he chuckled.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien gritted his teeth as Lukas to his position next to him.  He instinctively closed his blue eyes.</i>
 </p>
<p>
    <i>‘My Lord!  What is <b>that</b>?’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Lukas turned towards the east where the sky was darkening with the setting sun in the west.  He saw something in the sky flying towards them.  ‘It’s an eagle’, he dismissively stated.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>A few seconds later, another man shook his head.  ‘That’s no eagle, My Lord.  It’s…too big.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien’s heart stuttered.  How could it…</i>
</p>
<p>

    <i>“It’s a dragon!’  A third man shouted.  Almost at the same time, a fourth man pointed to the north.  ‘There’s more of them!’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Snarling, Lukas whirled around and swung his sword to take Christien’s head.  But the men holding Christien had loosened their hold, and he was able to roll away.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>A child’s voice screamed <b>‘NO!</b>’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>A dragon roared in fury.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien looked up to see a massive dragon’s wing sweep the two men who’d been holding him to one side.  Then two mighty feet stomped them into the ground.  He looked around to see a small boy running towards him.  Fortunately, Lukas was too intent on reaching his horse to notice.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien had made it to his knees when the boy slammed into him, wrapping small arms around him.  Then the dragon’s wings wrapped around them, sheltering them from the carnage the other dragons were creating.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>‘Jaxon, I told you to run!’ Christien barked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘I did!  But then Yaris found me!’  Jaxon, heir to the throne of the Nine Kingdoms, tried to wrap his arms around the dragon’s leg.  ‘And the other dragons answered the call!’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>‘You should be hiding in the Ice Mountains!’ Christien protested.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Jaxon’s hazel eyes swam with tears.  ‘I couldn’t go!  I can’t do this without you, Christien!  Who’s going to help me?  I’ve only seen eight summers!  Who’s going to teach me to be a man?  A good man?  A good ruler?  I couldn’t leave you!’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien smiled and took the boy into his arms.  ‘I understand now.  I’m sorry.  But I only sent you away for your own safety.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>‘I know,’ Jaxon sniffled.  ‘And we came back for <b>your</b> safety.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Suddenly the sounds of battle stopped.  Yaris, the most adventurous of the dragons, slowly removed his wings from around the two humans and looked around with interest.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien got to his feet and patted Jaxon on the shoulder.  ‘Stay here.  Some of them may still be alive.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Jaxon rubbed his nose and nodded.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien could tell from one glance that the dragons had been thorough in their attack.  He knew no one was alive, but he wanted to find Lukas’ body.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>There was just enough of it left to identify him.  He turned and walked back to Jaxon, sheltering next to Yaris’ leg.  ‘We’ll camp over there.’  He didn’t want to be anywhere close to the dragons when they started feeding.</i>
 </p>
<p>
    <i>Yaris watched silently as the man and boy walked away.  Then he joined his brothers and sisters in feeding.  He’d flown a lot today and was very hungry.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>‘We’ll rest tomorrow,’ Christien decided as he sat down.  He watched Jaxon slowly build the campfire.  ‘Then we’ll fly to the First of the Kingdoms.  Altair.  And have all the kings come to you.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Jaxon nodded.  ‘And they can explain why they didn’t rise up against Lukas and for me!’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien sighed.  ‘Lukas had a mighty army, and it’s still out there.  Kings have to consider their people.  They have a duty to protect them.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Jaxon huffed in annoyance.</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Christien masked a smile.  ‘At least listen to them.  That’s my advice.’</i>
</p>
<p>
    <i>Jaxon huffed a second time.  ‘I will,’ he finally promised.  He glanced at Christien with a shy smiled.  ‘I have so many ideas!  You’ll…you’ll help me, won’t you?’</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>Christien smiled and stretched out on the ground.  ‘I promised, didn’t I?’  He saw Jaxon happily nod then closed his eyes and listened to Jaxon’s ideas.</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seth sighed and stood.  He stretched his muscles and twisted back and forth in an effort to relieve cramped muscles.  Once he’d decided to make the sixth book in the series the last one, he’d begun writing almost non-stop.  He used part of the original draft as a basis for the finale of the saga.  He knew he’d probably have some pushback from the editor.  The book wound up being longer than anticipated.  But he was done with this saga.  It was time to move on.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for missing last week's installment.  But I realized I didn't like the way part of the story was going.  So I had to resort to Plan B (yes, there's always a Plan B).  But as I changed one part, I realized I had to change other parts.  And then (of all the characters), Barrett whispered a wicked idea in my ear.  So, in this chapter, I thought we should see some of Seth's writings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cena opened another file and scanned the evidence log.  “Nothing here about finding a bloodied object that would’ve done that kind of damage.  The killer must’ve taken it with him.”  “Or her,” Styles added.  Cena looked again at the autopsy report.  “That’s a lot of damage for a woman.”  Styles grinned and lowered his voice.  “You never had a pissed off girlfriend?”  Cena closed the files.  “No comment.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay.  I had difficult figuring out how to write this chapter.  Best I can tell you is that the parts of he story that are in Italics are what was previously recorded.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cena looked up as two files were dropped on his desk.  He glanced at his partner, then opened one of the files.</p>
<p>“Autopsy report on Dustin Rhodes,” Styles said as he sat in his own chair.  “Death attributed to blunt force trauma to the skull.  In other words, somebody bashed his head in.”</p>
<p>Cena opened another file and scanned the evidence log.  “Nothing here about finding a bloodied object that would’ve done that kind of damage.  The killer must’ve taken it with him.”</p>
<p>“Or her,” Styles added.</p>
<p>Cena looked again at the autopsy report.  “That’s a lot of damage for a woman.”</p>
<p>Styles grinned and lowered his voice.  “You never had a pissed off girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Cena closed the files.  “No comment.”  </p>
<p>“Here’s another thing that’s gonna set the Chief on fire.”  Styles pointed to the second folder.  “According to the investigators’ report, there was no sign of violence or blood at Rhodes’ house.”  He waited until Cena finished reading.  When his partner looked up, he continued, “There’s no way Rhodes would’ve been lured to that empty building.”</p>
<p>Cena nodded.  “We know that basement wasn’t where he died.  So, he was lured elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“Was he?” Styles mocked.  “The original investigators never moved away from treating Rhodes like a missing person.  What if Rhodes was killed at his house and the killer cleaned up?  The original investigators never checked for blood.  We know there had to be blood spray from those head wounds.”</p>
<p>“Is the house still there?” Cena asked.</p>
<p>Styles leaned forward with an evil smile.  “It is.  Still empty.  Never been touched.  Since it was a missing person’s case, Rhodes’ next of kin took over maintenance of the house since it couldn’t be sold.”</p>
<p>Cena’s smile matched his partner’s.  “State Senator Cody Rhodes.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure the Senator will allow a search,” Styles chuckled.</p>
<p>Cena locked the case files in his desk and removed a flash drive from his pocket.  “IT’s pulled everything from the flash drives including an audio file that they downloaded to this drive.”  He stood and motioned to the doorway.  “Let’s grab a conference room and see what’s on it.”</p>
<p>Styles nodded and followed his partner to the elevator.  “What about the rest of the files on the drive?”</p>
<p>“I gave them a quick glance,” Cena answered, pushing the button for the elevator.  “Looked like files for different stories.  Past, present, and future.  We can divide them up and compare it to the list found on Rhodes’ office computer.”  He ignored Styles’ groan.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>‘This is Dustin Rhodes.  I’m recording this from my home computer onto a flash drive that can be found in my safety deposit box.  This is an update on…Someone’s in the house…<b>Who’s there?!</b>’</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>

    <i>‘Wow, this is a nice house.  Really, dude.  Wood floors and all.’
  
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
      <i>‘Who are you?  What do you want?’
    
  
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
        <i>‘Oh, yeah.  I just wanna talk.  You know, private-like.  You’re really pissing some people off, you know.’
      
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
          <i>‘I’m a journalist.  That’s part of my job.’
        
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
            <i>Silence.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
              <i>‘Really?  Nah, you’re pullin’ my leg, right?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                <i>‘No, I’m not pulling your leg.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                  <i>‘You mean you can get paid to deliberately piss people off?’  Grunt.  ‘Guess maybe I shoulda stayed in school.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                    <i>‘That’s what I’ve always told my daughter.  If that’s all…’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                      <i>‘You got a kid?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                        <i>‘She’s in graduate school.  I hate to rush you, but I’ve got a lot of work to do.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                          <i>‘Yeah…about that…’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                            <i>Sound of a chair being moved across a wood floor.  ‘Please.  I don’t know how you got in here, but I’m asking you to leave.  You’ve delivered your message.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                              <i>Sigh.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                <i>‘You’re gonna still piss people off, aren’t you?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                  <i>‘Like I said.  That’s part of my job.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                    <i>Sound of heavy boots walking across a wood floor.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                    <i>‘The message is you gotta stop.  The boss wants you to stop.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                      <i>‘Stop what?  Maybe you don’t know; but as the Editor, I have a lot of people working on a lot of stories.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                        <i>Sound of heavy breathing.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                          <i>‘Don’t piss me off.  You know what.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                            <i>‘I’ve no need to piss you off.  I’m just trying to understand.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                              <i>‘You think I’m stupid?  Playin’ dumb with me, will ya…’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                <i>Sounds of a struggle then a groan.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  ‘Son of a bitch, you hit me!  I tried to be nice!  But you couldn’t take the hint?  Understand this!’
</p>
<p>
  
                                                    <i>Sound of a half-scream then a body hitting the floor.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                      <i>Nearly a half minute of heavy breathing.  Then one word.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                        <i>‘Oops.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>“OOPS?  OOPS?”</b>
                                                      
</p>
<p>
  Chief Malenko glared across the table at his two detectives.  Cena had stopped the recording when Malenko exploded.
</p>
<p>
  The two detectives watched as Malenko furiously hit the table with his fist then got to his feet.
</p>
<p>
  “There’s more,” Cena quietly stated after a minute.  
</p>
<p>
  Malenko took several deep breaths then returned to his seat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i>‘Ah, Jeez…I didn’t mean that.  C’mon…wake up.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  Silence.
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>Sound of numbers being punched into a cellphone.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>‘Hey, I…uh…gotta problem.  Yeah, the front door’s unlocked.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Silence…then the sound of footsteps on a wood floor.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘Rhyno?  What happened?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘He hit me!  So, I…picked that thing up and hit him back.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘This thing?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘Yeah…whatever that is.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘It’s an award.  For journalistic excellence.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘Huh?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘I’ll explain later.  Can you go to the car and get the two blankets from the trunk?  We need to clean things up in here.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘Sure!’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Sound of footsteps retreating.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘He’s dead.  No pulse.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘Matt, call the boss.  Tell him what’s happened.  The target’s dead, and we need to know how he wants to handle this.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>Sound of footsteps moving away.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘I’ll get that idiot out of the way for a little while.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Sound of footsteps returning.  
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘Got ‘em!’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘Thanks.  Look, you and I need to check the rest of the house.  Just to make sure he’s the only one living here.  They’ll start the clean-up.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘Okay.  I’m really sorry about this.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘Don’t worry.  We’ll take care of it.  C’mon.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Sound of footsteps retreating.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘Nick, help me get him wrapped up.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
      <i>Rustling sounds.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #3) ‘Boss gave me a place to dump the body.  Empty building next to some bookstore the Lady was in.  Owner’s going to be away for a couple of weeks so it’ll be nice and quiet.  I got the address.  He also said to get outta here quick.  He got tipped that the house next door is gonna get raided for drugs.  Tipster thought it might be one of the boss’ operations, but it’s not.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>

                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘Matt, get something to wipe up that blood.  And then use some floor cleaner.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>Sound of footsteps running.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘Rhyno!  You guys get down here!  We gotta move!’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
          <i>Sound of running footsteps.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #2) ‘What happened?’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>‘Cops are coming to raid the house next door.  Get him into the trunk.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>Sounds of grunts.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #4) ‘I’ll get the trunk open.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #1)‘Rhyno, get in the car.  Boss says we need to dump the body away from here.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Sound of heavy footsteps retreating.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>(Voice #3) ‘Boss also said to take care of Rhyno.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘We’ll tell him we got a job in Wisconsin.  Since the boss wants him out of town, we’ll tell him we’ll drop him off.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Sound of chuckling.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 
                                                            <i>(Voice #3) ‘All done.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>(Voice #1) ‘Put the cleaner back.  I’ll wrap the rags in the second blanket.  We need to move.’
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  
                                                            <i>Sound of footsteps retreating.</i>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We’re going to write up a search warrant for Dustin Rhodes’ house,” Cena quietly said as Styles shut down the computer.  “But since it’s the weekend, we probably won’t get a judge to sign off on it until Monday morning.  I’ll arrange for a CSI unit to be available early Monday afternoon.”
</p>
<p>
 “Poor guy didn’t know he’d be recording his own murder,” Styles sighed.  “He kept trying to get some information from this Rhyno guy.”  He glanced at Malenko who was drumming his fingers on the table.  “We’ll see what we can find out about him.”
</p>
<p>
  “The memorial service is scheduled for tomorrow,” Malenko mused.  “I’m invited so I’ll brief the Senator after the service.”  As the two detectives stood, he added, “Bring me a copy of the file of the original investigation to my office.  Make sure the evidence log shows I requested it.” 
</p>
<p>
 Cena glanced at Styles then nodded.  “I take care of it immediately, sir.”
</p>
<p>
  Styles gently closed the door of the conference room behind him.  He gave an exaggerated sigh as they walked to the elevator.  “All unholy hell is about to break loose.” 
</p>
<p>
  Cena noted the tone of gleeful anticipation in his partner’s voice.  Personally, he wouldn’t want to be in the shoes of either Detective Jamie Noble or Detective Maxwell Jacob Friedman.  They’d screwed the pooch on the original investigation.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I may be a short pudgepot, but I’m a big girl, Mox,” she quietly spoke.  “I don’t bail at the first bump in the road.”  Mox gently moved her hand.  “Might be more than a ‘bump’ in that road.”    Alexa grinned.  “That’s what seatbelts are for.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malenko thought the memorial service for Dustin Rhodes was dignified and respectful while showcasing the man he’d been.  Most of the stories people shared showed how much he’d been respected in his field…colleagues remembering how Dustin had mentored younger journalists and being an editor with his finger on the pulse of what went on at the Daily.</p>
<p>A friend from Dustin’s high school days, who was introduced as Booker T, remembered how he called Dustin ‘Goldie’ because of his blonde hair.  He recalled the time the two of them had gotten into a drag race with a couple of other teenagers.</p>
<p>“Now you have to understand that Goldie’s car was held together by duct tape and prayer,” Booker chuckled.  “When the cops showed up, the other guys were long gone.  Goldie and I, however, got a ride down to the po-leese station.  So, there we were.  Sitting there.  Heads hanging down because we knew the cops couldn’t do anything worse than what his dad and my grandmother were gonna do to us.”</p>
<p>He grinned at Cody who ruefully nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“When they showed up, they were very apologetic to the cops.  Goldie’s dad swore he was going to take the keys and sell Goldie’s car for scrap,” Booker continued.  “My grandmother wiped tears from her eyes and said she was so ashamed...she thought she’d raised me better than that.  Goldie and I just hung our heads a little lower.  But we got off with just a warning from the cops.  Once we got outside the po-leese station, my grandmother started dragging me off with my left ear firmly between her thumb and forefinger.  And, let me tell you, that <b>hurt</b>.  I’m seventeen years old, and I’m bawlin’ like a baby ‘cause my grandmother had a hard grip.  I glanced back and saw Goldie’s dad dangling the car keys in front of him.  I heard him yellin’ that Goldie wasn’t gonna be doin’ any more drag racing ‘cause he was gonna be workin’ to pay him back for the impound fees on that car.”  Booker grinned.  “I figured I got off lucky.”</p>
<p>The audience briefly chuckled.</p>
<p>“Goldie was a good man,” Booker solemnly said.  “I’ve missed him this past year and a half.  I’m gonna miss him every day of my life.  Rest in peace, my brother.  Rest in peace.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>The reception after the memorial service was held in the large back yard of Cody Rhodes’ house.  Malenko saw Brandi Rhodes moving through the crowd, speaking with various people.  He looked around and saw Cody shaking hands with Booker T who walked away.</p>
<p>“Sen. Rhodes?”</p>
<p>Cody wiped his eyes and turned.  “Chief Malenko.  Thank you for coming.”  He reached out to shake Malenko’s hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me,” Malenko replied.  “That was a fitting service for your brother.  He touched a lot of people.”</p>
<p>Cody nodded.  “Yes, he did.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t bring this up now unless it was important,” Malenko began.</p>
<p>“If it’s about my brother, don’t hesitate…”  Cody took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Malenko nodded.  “Please understand I can’t get into specifics, but we’re sure your brother was murdered in his home.  We’re going to get a search warrant to thoroughly search the home.”</p>
<p>“The original detectives didn’t do that, did they?” Cody bitterly asked.</p>
<p>Malenko stared Cody in the eyes.  “I can’t comment on <b>that</b> particular investigation other than to say it’s proceeding under my direct supervision.  And I guarantee you that there <b>will</b> be consequences.”</p>
<p>Cody swallowed and nodded.  “You’ll need the keys.  The utilities are still on as well as the security alarm.  I’ll give you the code.”  He suddenly looked at Malenko in alarm.  “I’ve had a service go in every month to clean.  That’s destroyed evidence, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p><i>‘Damn.’</i>  Malenko shrugged.  “Depends on how thorough the cleaning.  We’ll find out.  But you’d be surprised what can be found with the equipment we have today.  There is one more thing.  I’d like to get a DNA sample from you.  And from your brother’s daughter if possible.”</p>
<p>Cody looked past Malenko to where Brandi stood talking with a young blonde-haired woman.  “Just let me know when and where.  I’ll ask my niece.”</p>
<p>“If it’s convenient, I’ll have someone from my department here tomorrow around 10am,” Malenko promised.  </p>
<p>“That’s fine.  I’ll get you those keys,” Cody nodded towards the house.</p>
<p>As Malenko walked with him, he asked, “Did you know about your brother’s safety deposit box?”</p>
<p>Dustin nodded.  “It’s at the First Midwest Bank.  Since Dustin was still considered missing and I wasn’t on the signature card, I couldn’t get into it.  The other detectives never asked.”</p>
<p>Malenko took a deep breath and chalked another mark against Noble and Friedman.  “I’ll get a search warrant for that as well.”</p>
<p>“I’ve no idea what’s in there,” Cody admitted as he opened the back door to the house.  “But I imagine it’s a lot like what’s in mine.  Legal papers.  Deed to the house.  A will.  Passport.  Personal keepsakes.  He got an award for journalistic excellence a few months before he…It wasn’t in the boxes sent to me so that’s most likely in the safety deposit box as well.”</p>
<p>Malenko was glad he was walking behind Cody so the younger man couldn’t see his expression.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Alexa had been on a lot of dates.  But this had to be the most unusual.  Mox had shown up at her apartment with a bouquet of flowers, and she’d immediately ran back to her apartment to put them in water.  When she got into the SUV, she’d noticed a different bouquet of flowers lying on the console between their seats.  Now he was turning into the Heavenly Gardens Cemetery.</p>
<p>Mox half-grinned as he negotiated the narrow road.  “Before you get any ideas that we’re gonna play out some sort Halloween slasher movie, I just wanted you to meet some people.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Alexa nodded.</p>
<p>When Mox slowed down and stopped, she looked curiously looked around.  </p>
<p>Mox grabbed the bouquet and came around to help Alexa out of the SUV.  He took her hand and began walking across the grass.  They soon reached a tombstone with the name REIGNS in large letters.</p>
<p>Mox squeezed Alexa’s hand.  “I met Roman in the 8th grade.  We were put together on a science project.  Roman was a good student, but I didn’t really give a damn.  All school did for me was provide a place to get away from home.”</p>
<p>He chuckled under his breath.  “Trust me.  I wasn’t the sort of kid other kids’ parents wanted hanging around.  But Roman says we gotta work on this project so he could come home with me or I could come home with him after school.”  He glanced down at Alexa.  “You did some background checks on me so you know the type of home I came from.”  When Alexa silently nodded, he continued, “Yeah, I sure wasn’t bringing anybody to that hell hole.”</p>
<p>“So, Roman leads the way out of the school to this real nice car.  His mom was driving.  I’m wearing dirty jeans, a t-shirt I’d grabbed out of the dirty laundry basket and ratty sneakers.  I told Roman I’d meet him there ‘cause I didn’t want to get that nice car dirty.”</p>
<p>Alexa slowly looked up at Mox who was lost in memories.</p>
<p>“His mom just laughed and said to get in,” Mox recalled with a soft smile.  “We walked into a nice <b>clean</b> house.  Roman’s family didn’t live out in the ‘burbs until later.  But that house was like night and day from the rathole I lived in.”  He chuckled again and began unwrapping the bouquet.  “She sat us down at the table so we could start working.  Next thing I know, there’s a plate of cookies on the table between us and a glass of milk in front of each of us.  I thought those were the best cookies in the world.  Next thing I know I’m being invited to dinner and being introduced to Roman’s dad.”</p>
<p>Alexa glanced at the tombstone.  <i>Beloved Father.  Sika Reigns.  Beloved mother.  Patricia Reigns.</i>  Both of them had died while Mox was in prison.  And since he wasn’t actually a family member, he most likely hadn’t been allowed to attend the funeral.  <i>‘No, of course, he wasn’t.  That’s how Roman knew what had happened to him.’</i></p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I ate like a pig,” Mox laughed.  “I rarely had breakfast or lunch.  If I was lucky, I’d shoplift a couple of cans of something from convenience stores to have for dinner.”  He glanced down at Alexa.  “Guess I shouldn’t have mentioned that?”</p>
<p>Alexa grinned.  “I’m pretty sure the statute of limitations has run out,” she assured him.</p>
<p>“Yeah…well, it was either that or starvation,” Mox grunted.  “After dinner, Sika says he’ll drive me home.  I don’t want them to see what kind of a place I came from.  And, with my luck, my old man would be on the front porch in a drunken rage or something so I tell him I can walk home.  But Sika says I’m not walking home in the dark.  He piles me and Roman in <b>his</b> car and takes me home.  I figure Roman’s parents are gonna tell him not to have anything to do with me.  He’s a nice kid from a good home, and I’m just a street rat.”  </p>
<p>He laughed.  “Shows what I knew.  The next day, Roman sits down next to me in the cafeteria.  I’m just sitting there ‘cause I <b>had</b> to, not because I had anything to eat.  He begs me to help him and puts this bag on the table between us.  Spins me this story about how his mom thinks he’s too thin and needs to eat more.  He can’t throw food away.  But if he brings part of it back home, his mom’s gonna be mad at him.  So, I have to help him eat it.”</p>
<p>Mox paused for a moment.  “I wound up going home with Roman almost every day after school.  If I balked, Roman would just drag me to his mom’s car; and I’d give in ‘cause she always seemed so happy to see me.  If the weather was bad, they’d insist on me staying over.  His mom bought clothes that actually fit me and put them in Roman’s closet for whenever I stayed over.  They fed me, and I started gaining weight and feeling better.  Guess I didn’t realize how close to starvation I was.”</p>
<p>Alexa realized her hands were clenched into fists and forced them open.  She slowly took a deep breath to calm down.  “Your…your dad never said anything?”</p>
<p>Mox shrugged.  “When he wasn’t drunk, he was out hustling for money.  Money that he used to barely keep a roof over our heads.  The rest he gambled away.  I’d leave for school early in the morning while he was still sleeping it off, and he was usually already out drinking and gambling by the time I’d get home.”</p>
<p>He placed half the bouquet of flowers in each of the vases on the sides of the tombstone.  He stood silently for a few seconds.  “Then one day, my old man woke me just before dawn.  Said he owed a lot of money to some guys, and he was taking off.  If I was smart, I’d do the same because if they couldn’t get money from him, they’d get it some way from me.  Then he left.”</p>
<p>“How old were you?”</p>
<p>“Fifteen,” Mox sighed.  “Stupid me, I fell back asleep.  I woke up when I heard somebody breaking in.  I’d slept in my jeans so I grabbed a t-shirt and my backpack and went out the bedroom window.  Didn’t even tie the laces in my sneakers until I couldn’t run any more.  It was daylight by then, and there were people in cars.  You know, going to work.  But I thought every car were those guys that broke into the house.  So, I stayed in the alleys and made my way to the school.  Only to see a strange car parked in front of the school.  There were a couple of guys leaning against the car, and I just <b>knew</b> they didn’t belong there.”  He turned his head towards Alexa.  “So, I ran all the way to Roman’s house.  It was only when I got there and was pounding on the front door that I realized I was bringing trouble to them.  I’d turned to go when Sika opened the door.”</p>
<p>He smiled down at the tombstone.  “He brought me inside, and I started babbling about what happened.  And how sorry I was to have come to them, and I was gonna leave so they wouldn’t be bothered.  Roman’s mom wrapped her arms around me, and Roman was telling his dad he had to do something.  Sika just nodded, said we were to stay home from school, and walked out.”</p>
<p>Mox reached out for Alexa’s hand, smiling as she put her hand in his.  “I didn’t know who Sika was or about his…connections.  But he came back in a few hours and told me that it was all settled.  Nobody would be coming after me.  And I was going to live with them.”  He chuckled.  “Like he waved some sort of magic wand.  It wasn’t until years later that I learned Sika and some of his…associates had tracked down the guy who held my old man’s gambling debt.  He paid the guy off with a little extra to reach an…understanding with him that I was off limits.”  He paused, then continued, “And that’s how I came to live with them.”</p>
<p>Mox chuckled under his breath.  “Roman’s dad made me knuckle down and stop screwing around in school.  He treated me just like he treated Roman, and I was expected to shape up.  And Roman’s mom?  She fussed over me just like she fussed over Roman.  Made sure I ate right and got enough sleep.  All those things other kids just took for granted.”</p>
<p>Mox took a deep breath and squeezed Alexa’s hand.  “This is Alexa Bliss.  I wanted her to meet you and know what you did for me…what you mean to me.  She helped Roman get me out of that mess and clear my name.  She’s…really special.”</p>
<p>Alexa blinked back tears.  “I’m honored to meet you both.  Mox talks about you with such respect and love.”  She smiled.  “He’s special, too.  But you already know that.”</p>
<p>Mox patted the tombstone.  “Mom, I’m okay now,” he whispered.  “Dad, I’m remembering my promise.”</p>
<p>They stood quietly for a few minutes, then Mox slowly led Alexa back to the SUV.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know if Regal’s told you or not, but there’s a Federal investigation into the prison conditions at Ft. Madison Federal Penitentiary,” Mox quietly spoke.  “I’ve agreed to testify.”</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t tell me,” Alexa answered.  “It would have been a breach of ethics.”</p>
<p>“Oh…hadn’t thought of that,” Mox admitted.  “Well, now you know.  And things might get…messy.”  They stopped next to the SUV.  “So, if it gets too…messy, and you want out, just say the word.  I’ll understand.  You’re an attorney with a career and a reputation…”  His blue eyes widened when Alexa firmly put her hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>“I may be a short pudgepot, but I’m a big girl, Mox,” she quietly spoke.  “I don’t bail at the first bump in the road.”</p>
<p>Mox gently moved her hand.  “Might be more than a ‘bump’ in that road.”</p>
<p>Alexa grinned.  “That’s what seatbelts are for.”</p>
<p>Mox chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.  He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, “You’re not a pudgepot.  Whatever that is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Foxy chattered on, Stephanie put her phone down on the table and rubbed both temples.  <i>‘She’s giving me such a headache!’</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for missing last Sunday's chapter.  We've had storms rolling in pretty much every afternoon for the past week and looks to have them pretty much through all of next week.  The storms play havoc with my sinuses resulting in sinus headaches which sometimes triggers migraines.  Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>‘Detective Jefferson Rorke hated Mardi Gras.  Hated it with a passion.  No police officer liked Mardi Gras.  Well, except for the Brass who attended fancy parties while the rank and file tried to do their jobs on four or five hours of sleep.  And forget about days off.</i>  </p>
<p>
  <i>The city, already crowded, swarmed with visitors who felt coming to Mardi Gras gave them free reign to do anything they wanted.  Then got pissed off when their excuse of ‘But it’s Mardi Gras!’ didn’t provide them with a free pass.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘How nice to see you again, Detective Rorke.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rorke glanced up from his BLT and coffee into the smoky grey eyes of a serial killer.  He leaned back in his chair and named all her dead husbands.  ‘Mrs. Katrina Evans Schultz Crater McDonald.  What are you doing back in New Orleans?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katrina put her right elbow on the tabletop then rested her chin in the palm of her right hand.  ‘It’s Mardi Gras.  Doesn’t <b>everyone</b> come to New Orleans for Mardi Gras?’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rorke snorted.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Katrina put her left hand on the tabletop and wiggled her fingers.  ‘And a honeymoon in New Orleans is so romantic.’</i>
</p>
<p><i>Rorke’s stomach curdled as he eyed the diamond engagement ring and wedding band on Katrina’s finger.  ‘Forgot about husband #3 so soon?  Not to mention husband #2?  Or husband #1?’</i>  </p>
<p><i>‘One can’t grieve forever, Detective.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seth paused then looked over his notes for his next book, <i>Messiah of the Big Easy</i>.  He was returning to the characters of his first book with an eagerness that surprised him.  Writing too long in one genre bored him.  R. S. Gyxx was taking a well-deserved vacation.  It was time for Colby Lopez to make a reappearance.</p>
<p>Seth clipped his pen to the inside of the notebook and closed it.  Living too long in one place had bored him as well.  He wondered how soon he would be bored living in Davenport.  But he had three businesses and employees depending on him.  And he honestly couldn’t see selling the businesses and moving on.  His great-uncle, John Rollins, would certainly shoot up out of his grave and haunt him for the rest of his life and beyond.</p>
<p>“Mr. Rollins.  You’re a hard man to find these days.”</p>
<p>Startled, Seth looked up as Wade Barrett sat down across the table from him.  “Mr. Barrett…”</p>
<p>“I waited until you stopped writing.”  Barrett nodded at the closed notebook.  “You seemed very engrossed in it.”</p>
<p>Seth took a sip of coffee to gather his thoughts.  “I own and operate three businesses, Mr. Barrett.  As ideas come to me, I write them down.  As I think of items that need to be addressed or considered, I write them down.”</p>
<p>“Very organized,” Barrett acknowledged with a sardonic smile.  “If you’re looking to expand, might I suggest a decent coffee shop?  One that provides excellent tea would be even better.  You’re quite the entrepreneur so that shouldn’t be a hard stretch.”</p>
<p>“My great-uncle started the deli and study hall.  I merely carried out the completion according to his plans,” Seth quietly corrected him.  “The bookstore was started by my great-uncle and his father.”</p>
<p>“And you’re also modest.”</p>
<p>Seth’s dark eyes narrowed slightly.  “What do you want, Mr. Barrett?  If it’s about the body found in the basement of the deli, you need to speak with my attorney.”</p>
<p>“No need,” Barrett assured him with a wave of his hand.  “Your attorney has made that abundantly clear to my editor who made it crystal clear to me.”  Barrett’s tone was nonchalant, but the icy glitter in Barrett’s blue eyes worried Seth.</p>
<p>“Then why are you looking for me?”</p>
<p>“The race for Mayor of Davenport is shaping up to be a very interesting one,” Barrett explained.  “I’m putting together a proposal for my editor’s review to have ongoing interviews with various citizens to get their input.  Issues on education, for instance, would have a panel of educators.  Both present and retired.  I’d like to include your name for issues regarding business and the economy.”  He smiled.  “As you said, you own and operate three totally different businesses.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the offer, Mr. Barrett, but the answer is no,” Seth promptly answered.  “I’ve only just returned to Davenport and don’t know much about the current status of the economy here except as it relates to my own businesses.  I’ll do my research into the candidates’ background and qualifications, of course, so I’ll be an informed voter.”  He tucked his notebook into his pocket and stood.  “And running those three businesses takes a great deal of my time.  Good luck on your project.”  Seth grabbed his coffee cup then casually walked out of the coffee shop.</p>
<p>“Note to self.  Register to vote,” he muttered.  “I wonder what Barrett’s really after?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Alicia Fox.”</p>
<p>“Foxy!  Stephanie McMahon Helmsley here.”</p>
<p>“Steffie!”</p>
<p>Stephanie grimaced at hearing the gushing of a nickname she hated.</p>
<p>“What’s up, girlfriend?”</p>
<p><i>‘Good grief.  Is she still acting like a high schooler?’</i>  Stephanie took a deep breath to calm herself.  “Well, I’ve got three daughters now.  That takes up a lot of time.”  Stephanie found herself trapped in a chit-chat mostly created by Foxy.  After fifteen minutes, she took control of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Listen, I heard you were on the board for our next high school reunion,” Stephanie began.  “I know it’s over a year away, but if you haven’t decided on a venue, the owner of the Davenport Star Hotel is a good friend of mine.  If you want, I can probably get some good deals on hotel rooms and the ballroom for an evening of dinner and dancing.”</p>
<p>
  <b>“OH MY GOD!”</b>  Foxy squealed.  “That would be great!  That’s the one next to the new casino?”
</p>
<p>
“It certainly is.”  Stephanie grinned.  The amount lost at the casino would more than make up for discounted rooms at the hotel.  “Just let me know what dates.  We don’t want to wait very long to make sure we get enough rooms and reserve the ballroom.”
</p>
<p>
“I’ll call the others tonight and text you tomorrow,” Foxy promised.
</p>
<p>
 “How is it going finding old classmates?” Stephanie asked.
</p>
<p>
“Not as difficult as I thought it would be,” Foxy admitted.  “We started with the people that we knew about.  When we announce the dates, we’re going to list the people we don’t know about and ask for help in finding them.  But you’ll never guess who I found out went to prison!”
</p>
<p>
Stephanie grimaced at the sing-song tone in Foxy’s voice.  “Who?”
</p>
<p>
“Jon Moxley!  For murdering a woman!”
</p>
<p>
Stephanie silently thanked her lucky stars that Foxy brought up Moxley’s name.  “I don’t remember him.”
</p>
<p>
“He’s the guy who always hung around Roman Reigns,” Foxy explained.  “I <b>know</b> you remember Roman!”
</p>
<p>
“Of course, I remember Roman,” Stephanie chuckled.  “Every girl in school knew Roman.  Now that I think about it, there was this guy who seemed close to him.”
</p>
<p>
 “Close?  Girlfriend, he wound up living with Roman and his family!”
</p>
<p>
<i>‘Girlfriend?  I’m not your girlfriend!’</i>  Stephanie rubbed her right temple.  “I didn’t know that.”
</p>
<p>
“They started hanging out together in middle school…wait, you weren’t with us in middle school, were you?  No, you weren’t.  Anyway, they started hanging out in the fall; and by the spring, Moxley was living with Roman and his parents,” Foxy rambled.
</p>
<p>
“Why?  Are they related in some way?”
</p>
<p>
“Not that I know of.”
</p>
<p>
“So, how did you find out this guy was living with Roman’s family?” Stephanie casually asked.
</p>
<p>
“I’d been caught skipping a couple of days from school and had to work in the Principal’s office before and after school for two weeks.  I heard the Principal and Vice-Principal talking about it.  I don’t know why but Roman’s parents were listed as Moxley’s contacts and guardians since Moxley’s father had to leave town pretty quickly.  Got in trouble with some gangsters.”
</p>
<p>
“What about his mother?”
</p>
<p>
“According to the Principal, she’d abandoned the family years before.  Some sort of drug addict.”
</p>
<p>
“Wow…that was awfully generous of Roman’s parents.”  Stephanie absently tapped her fingers on the table.
</p>
<p>
“But here’s the best part!  Moxley spent five years in prison then got released because he was framed!  Can you believe that?”
</p>
<p>
Stephanie rolled her eyes.  “You’ll have to send me the links so I can read about it.”  
</p>
<p>
As Foxy chattered on, Stephanie put her phone down on the table and rubbed both temples.  <i>‘She’s giving me <b>such</b> a headache!’</i>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Samoa Joe looked up at Roman walked into the kitchen.  “Got a headache, Roman?”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah.  Damn sinuses,” Roman muttered as he opened the refrigerator door.  He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door.  He leaned against the refrigerator and drained half the bottle.  “What are you making?”
</p>
<p>
“Fruit salad.  Thought I’d use what was left before it started going bad.  Put all this stuff on the grocery list for tomorrow.  Want some?”
</p>
<p>
“Sure.”  Roman got two bowls and spoons from the cabinet.  He set them on the island as Samoa Joe finished adding grapes.  “Heard a rumor today that Shane McMahon’s back in town.  Gonna do some digging on that.”
</p>
<p>
Roman froze for a second.  <i>‘Damnit.  That’s all I need now.’</i>  Then he slowly nodded.  “Let me know what you find out.  I can’t see Shane and the Authority working together.”
</p>
<p>
“At least not for very long,” Samoa Joe chuckled.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman decided A.J. was right.  This sucked big fucking honkers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to apologize for the 2 week lapse in posting.  Let's just say that real life intruded.</p><p>As for this chapter, the medical information came from a couple of medical websites.  I'm not a medical professional and basically know jack-squat about anything medical that doesn't immediately pertain to me.  So any mistakes are mine.  I DO realize that our favorite skipping doctor (AJ Lee) wouldn't be taking the lead.  But this is my universe so she is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter rubbed his forehead in an attempt to hold off an impending headache.  Instinct told him that he was losing control…he had too many balls in the air.  He needed to find a way to get matters back under control.  Losing Heyman as an ally was going to hurt business more than Vince realized.</p><p>He glanced out the window as the server quietly and efficiently placed their breakfast order on the table.  Whether Lacey Evans knew it our not, Vince owned her.  That didn’t bother him as much as knowing Vince probably had plants that he didn’t know about.</p><p>Shane was a stalking horse for Vince…a distraction.  But enough of a dangerous one that Hunter couldn’t ignore him.  Shane had managed to slip into Davenport and set up shop without Hunter knowing about it.  Hunter now had to reconsider who he could trust.</p><p>“Will that be all, sir?”</p><p>Hunter glanced at the table then at the server.  “Yes, everything looks fine.  Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Hunter watched as the door to his suite closed behind the server and accompanying security guard.  Orton moved from his position against one wall and approached the table. </p><p>“Problems?” Orton speculatively looked at the closed door.</p><p>“Not about that,” Hunter muttered.  He smiled as Stephanie approached the table.  “Good morning, dear.”</p><p>Stephanie smiled, her blue eyes glittering as she gently kissed her husband on the lips.  “Morning.”  She nodded at Randy who politely nodded in return.</p><p>Hunter smiled at her as they sat at the table and began filling their plates.  Stephanie was happy because she would be boarding a plane that afternoon to return to New York to take care of some personal business and see their daughters.  For a few seconds, Hunter whimsically thought about telling Vince ‘screw it’, handing everything over to Shane, and returning to New York and his daughters with Stephanie.  Then he mentally shook his head.  That wasn’t how he did business.</p><p>“Randy, what did you find out about this Moxley character?” Hunter began.</p><p>Randy swallowed then leaned back in his chair.  “His parents are Jack &amp; Leah Moxley, maiden name Barnes.  Leah Moxley had a couple of run-ins with the law over minor drug offenses that kept getting worse.  Jack Moxley was a drunk and compulsive gambler.  He worked construction, mostly under the table, as a manual laborer.  His wife did part-time waitressing gigs, again mostly under the table.  She took off when Moxley was seven.  By then she was hooked on heroin and needing more money for her fixes than her husband could spare from his drinking, whoring, and gambling.”</p><p>“Any record of an actual divorce?” Hunter thoughtfully asked.</p><p>“Not that I could find locally,” Randy admitted.  “I’ve got feelers out in Nevada and other places where you can get a quickie divorce.”</p><p>“What about his father?”</p><p>“Moxley was in middle school when his old man’s gambling caught up to him,” Randy explained.  “He skipped down leaving his kid behind.”</p><p>“Sika Reigns held the debt?” Hunter guessed.</p><p>Randy shook his head.  “No, but he got involved.  I spoke with one of the old-timers who was a bookie for a guy named Pat Patterson.  Patterson was a small time independent who ran a small gambling operation.  It wasn’t big enough for either Mr. McMahon or Reigns to be concerned about.  When Moxley’s father skipped down, Reigns stepped in and took over the debt.  He also bought Patterson’s business.”  Randy smirked.  “Word was Patterson was in bad health and glad to leave for a more hospitable climate.  Best I can tell, Moxley was then under Reigns’ protection.”</p><p>“Any idea where either of the parents went?” Hunter leaned back in his chair and played with his knife.</p><p>“I had our computer people check some databases.  Leah Moxley wound up in Austin, Texas six years ago.  She’s been in and out of rehab a couple of times since then but has been clean for the last eighteen months.  She works at a homeless shelter for pretty much room and board.  Jack Moxley is doing a ninety-day stint in Albany, New York city jail for vagrancy.  He’s due out next week.”</p><p>Hunter glanced at Stephanie.</p><p>“I called Foxy who’s in charge of our high school class reunions.”  Stephanie rolled her eyes.  “She’s always been nosy and gossipy.”  As she reached for her orange juice, she missed how both Hunter and Randy were careful not to look at each other.  “To keep her from being suspicious, I told her that I could get rooms discounted at the hotel.  So, I need to give Cesaro a heads up about that.”</p><p><i>‘Poor Cesaro.’</i>  Hunter remembered Foxy and was glad he wouldn’t be dealing with her.</p><p>“Since she’s been using social media and researching to find people for the next reunion, I hoped she would have something on Moxley.  What she told me is pretty much the same as what Randy found out.  She overheard the principal telling his staff that Sika Reigns was Moxley’s guardian and emergency contact.  Rumor was his father had skipped out because of trouble with some gangsters.  Most likely he and Roman wound up in some classes together and became friends.”</p><p>“That must have been an unofficial guardianship,” Randy frowned.  “Nothing in the courthouse records about it.”</p><p>“It might have been sealed because Moxley was a minor at the time,” Stephanie pointed out.</p><p>Randy smirked again.  “Our IT guys checked juvenile records as well.”</p><p>“Most likely Sika had some pull at City Hall and Social Services to keep any investigation from occurring about Moxley living with them.”  Hunter reached for another piece of toast.  “Have someone local contact Jack Ambrose as soon as he’s released.  And someone make contact with his wife.  Arrange for a meeting on neutral territory.”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Stephanie curiously asked.</p><p>Hunter widely smiled.  “Plan B, of course.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chronic myelogenous leukemia.</p><p>Roman tried to wrap his head around those words.  He was aware of Dr. A. J. Lee sympathetically watching him from her side of the desk.</p><p>“What…I mean…”  Roman shook his head.</p><p>A.J. stood and walked to a small mini-fridge in the corner of her office.  She returned seconds later and handed a small bottle of water to Roman.</p><p>He silently opened the bottle and drank it dry before capping it and putting on A.J.’s desk.</p><p>“Call it CML.  It’s easier to say,” she suggested with a slight smile.  “It’s a slow growing cancer where too many myeloblasts are in the blood and bone marrow.”  She saw Roman’s confused look and openly smiled.  “Myeloblasts are a type of immature blood cells that make the white blood cells called myeloid cells.  Children rarely get it.  Mostly older adults are affected although it’s not unheard of in adults in your age group.”  She patted a folder on her desk.  “I’ve compiled some information for you on it.  It explains more fully in non-medical terms.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Roman muttered.  He took a deep breath as A.J. chuckled.  “Treatment?  Radiation?  Chemo?”  He was both relieved and surprised when she shook her head.</p><p>“I’m going to start you out on an oral medication that’s been proven to be very effective,” she explained.  “We’ll be testing your blood and bone marrow every two weeks for the first two months and then monthly thereafter.”  She saw Roman wince and nodded.  “Yeah, that bone marrow test sucks big fucking honkers.  But there’s no way around it.”</p><p>“Side effects?” Roman asked, starting to get over the shock.</p><p>“Skin rash and/or itching.  Headache.  Fatigue or tiredness.  Nausea.”  A.J. competently rattled off.  “Joint and/or back pain, so you’ll have to adjust your workout routine.  Possible cold symptoms.  Diarrhea or constipation.”  She apologetically blinked at him.  “Um…possible temporary hair loss.”  She decided to ignore Roman’s groan.  “Of course, if you experience any pain or swelling, vomiting and such, call me immediately.”</p><p>“Of course,” Roman sarcastically agreed.</p><p>A.J. leaned forward.  “Roman, this is a serious illness; and I’m not going to lie.  There will be days when you’re going to feel like absolute shit.”</p><p>Despite himself, Roman barked out a laugh.</p><p>“But the recovery rate is awfully good, and you’re in great physical condition.  We’ll get through this.”</p><p><b><i>‘WE?’</i></b>  Roman raised an eyebrow but remained silent.</p><p>“I’ll have my nurse transmit the prescription to your pharmacy before you leave,” A.J. briskly spoke.  “You should be able to pick it up on your way home.  But, in case they don’t have it and need to order, I’ll give you a couple of sample boxes.  Follow the instructions exactly.  Your meals will have to be on a specific schedule because of this medication.  Two capsules every twelve hours.  Two in the morning and two in the evening.  Swallow them whole with water, preferably with at least 6 ounces of water minimum.  Avoid all food for two hours prior to taking the capsules and one hour after taking them.”  She saw Roman’s expression and nodded.  “Yeah, your personal schedule is gonna change.”</p><p><i>‘A lot’s gonna change,’</i> Roman silently admitted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Cena looked up as Styles tossed a folder onto his desk.  Curiously, he opened it as Styles sat down at his desk.  “Rhyno, aka Terry Gerin.  Native of Detroit.  Known as a low-level heavy for the Authority.”  He grinned when Cena’s blue eyes focused on him and not on the papers in the folder.  “Disappeared a little over three years ago.  No record of him since.”  He saw Cena’s lips tighten in frustration.</p><p>“Any leads on who the others might have been?” Cena finally asked.</p><p>“He wasn’t known to work with any regular partners,” Styles admitted.  “Usually one-offs when he did.”</p><p>“Let’s give the Chief the bad news,” Cena sighed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve got eyes on three of the witnesses.  Amore, Rawley and Hayes,” Shawn Michaels reported.  “I’ll send you the specifics.”</p><p>“Good,” Hunter nodded.  “I’ll take care of Moxley.  Let me know if anything changes with the others.  The Elite should be here shortly.”  He saw something in Shawn’s eyes and inwardly sighed.  “If they can be persuaded to recant their testimony and we can believe them, we’ll go with that.  You’ll continue to have eyes on all of them.  If not, we don’t have a choice.”</p><p>Ric Flair silently nodded in agreement.  Shawn deeply sighed then also nodded in agreement.</p><p>“We may have another problem,” Ric announced.</p><p>“I’m already fighting a headache, Ric.  Please don’t make it worse,” Hunter chuckled.</p><p>“Michael Cole’s attorney contacted me,” Ric seriously continued.  “She has concerns about him.  She had a meeting with him and had to reassure him quite a bit.  Then she heard him muttering that he couldn’t go to jail.”</p><p>“Son of a bitch!” Hunter swore.</p><p>“It’s one thing to take care of testimony by ex-cons and a disgruntled employee,” Shawn pointed out.  “Cole’s a Warden.  This changes everything.”</p><p>Hunter nodded.  He saw the cold look in Ric’s blue eyes and knew what Ric’s advice would be.  “If more than two of them refuse to recant and have to be dealt with, we’ll have heat from the Feds just on suspicion alone.”</p><p>“We don’t have a choice now,” Shawn slowly spoke.</p><p>Hunter silently nodded.  “I’ll inform the Elite.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jericho followed Roman down the hall to his office.  When they reached the door, Roman gave Jericho a quick look and the older man silently nodded.  Roman saw Ali who was walking out of the dining room and motioned him to join them.</p><p>“I’ve got some research to do and don’t want to be interrupted unless the house is on fire or the cops are at the gate.  Understood?”</p><p>Both Jericho and Ali immediately nodded.</p><p>“Thank you.”  Roman entered his office and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Ali curiously glanced at Jericho who had turned on his heel and was walking down the hall towards the office he shared with Aleister Black.  He then gave the closed door one final considering look and began texting Roman’s orders to the others.  Then he sent a second separate text to Mox.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Roman slumped in the chair behind his desk and slowly took the pharmacy bag from his pocket.  He had a three-week supply of his medication and an appointment with A.J. in two weeks.</p><p>Angrily, he opened a drawer in his desk and threw the boxes of medication into the drawer.  He slammed it shut and slammed a fist onto his desk.  He began shrugging out of his jacket and the medical information that A.J. had given him fell to the floor.</p><p>Chronic myelogenous leukemia.</p><p>Roman took deep breaths to control the anger building inside him.  Even if he went into remission, this disease would be like a haunting ghost with him for the rest of his life.  One part of his mind wondered if this was what Mox had felt like when being sentenced to life in prison.</p><p>He shook his head to clear it then retrieved his cell phone from his jacket pocket.  He punched in the speed dial number from memory and leaned back in his chair.  He smiled when the call was answered.</p><p>“Hello, my love,” he quietly spoke.  “Things okay there?  Good.  Princess did what?  Good for her putting him in his place.  She’s too young for boys.  Yeah, I bet Dwayne did laugh his head off.”  He paused and took a breath.  “Honey, I’ve got something serious to tell you.  No…no…Mox is fine.  It’s about me.”</p><p>Roman decided A.J. was right.  This sucked big fucking honkers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Roman’s door opened, Mox squeezed between Roman and the door jam and walked into Roman’s room.  He set a warmed plate on one of the nightstands next to Roman’s bed.<br/>Roman raised an eyebrow.  “Room service?”  “You didn’t eat dinner,” Mox explained.  “Wasn’t hungry.”  Mox subconsciously braced himself.  “Eat anyway.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cena and Styles watched from the foyer as the CSI unit set up their equipment in the living room.  Styles looked up as Malenko joined them.  “Neighbors stopped you to ask questions?” he humorously asked, ignoring Cena’s elbow digging into his ribs.</p><p>Malenko just nodded, eyes on the CSI unit.  “One asked if I had a warrant.  I showed it to him, and he moved on.  I think he was disappointed.”</p><p>Cena could never tell when Malenko was joking.  Even when it seemed like a joke, it sounded like he was dead serious.  He opted to remain quiet.</p><p>“We inventoried Dustin Rhodes’ safety deposit box,” Styles continued.  “Personal papers.  Copy of his will.  Deed to the house.  Photo albums.”  He caught Malenko’s eyes.  “But no award like the Senator mentioned.”</p><p>Malenko silently nodded.</p><p>“The other four men probably dumped it when they dumped Rhyno’s body,” Cena grimaced.  “And all we know about them is one is named Matt and the other is named Nick.”</p><p>“And our search didn’t show any of Rhyno’s known associates with that name,” Styles grunted.</p><p>“Chief, nothing in this room.”</p><p>Malenko nodded to the CSI unit.  “Check the home office next.”</p><p>The three officers remained in the foyer as the CSI team moved to the home office.<br/>
“Blood samples from Senator Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes’ daughter are at the State Police lab being processed,” Malenko quietly spoke.  If we find any blood here, hopefully we can match it Dustin Rhodes.”</p><p>“From the recording, Dustin Rhodes managed to hit Rhyno,” Cena mused.  “Maybe we’ll find his blood as well.”</p><p>Styles nodded.  “He served time on a couple of minor offenses.  He should be in the system.  Didn’t sound like any of the other four men shed blood.”</p><p>Malenko’s jaw clenched.  “The original investigators never processed the house.  They fixated on him just walking away.  CSI is going to process the entire house, top to bottom.”</p><p>“Chief!  You need to see this!”</p><p>As the two detectives followed Malenko down the hall, Styles whispered to his partner, “Those two idiots are dead men walking.”</p><p>Cena didn’t argue the point as they joined Malenko in the doorway of the home office.</p><p>“We’ve got what was most likely a large puddle of blood here,” the CSI coordinator explained as he pointed to an illuminated spot on the floor.  “Probably cleaned up with some sort of cloth and cleaner.  But not thoroughly enough.”</p><p>“They were in a hurry to clear out,” Cena mumbled.</p><p>Malenko silently nodded.  “Every room in this house is to be checked for evidence,” he ordered the CSI unit.  “No exceptions.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Gentlemen, I hope the suite is to your satisfaction.”  Cesaro smiled at the four men who were examining the hotel suite.  “Room service with a full menu is available 24/7.  Over 300 television channels are also available 24/7.  There are two gaming systems located in the entertainment cabinet in the corner along with a wide selection of games and movie DVDs.  If you wish a wider selection, please press number 4 on the room telephone speed dial for additional selections.  And Mr. Helmsley wished me to ask what time is convenient for a breakfast meeting tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Seven,” Matt Jackson replied as he opened the entertainment cabinet.</p><p>Seven-thirty,” Nick Jackson said over his shoulder as he studied the written TV Channel Selection Guide.</p><p>“Nine.”  Adam Page opened a bottle of beer he’d retrieved from the mini-fridge.</p><p>Kenny Omega grinned.  “How about eight, boys?”</p><p>Matt muttered “fine” while Nick waved a hand in agreement.  Page shrugged.</p><p>“Eight o’clock, it is,” Kenny decided.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mox hesitated outside Roman’s bedroom door.  Dinner had been hours ago, and Roman had preferred to continue working in his office.  Sometime between dinner and now, Roman had slipped from his office and gone to his bedroom.  Mox squared his shoulders and lightly tapped on Roman’s door.  “Man’s gotta eat,” he mumbled.</p><p>When Roman’s door opened, Mox squeezed between Roman and the door jam and walked into Roman’s room.  He set a warmed plate on one of the nightstands next to Roman’s bed.</p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow.  “Room service?”</p><p>“You didn’t eat dinner,” Mox explained.</p><p>“Wasn’t hungry.”</p><p>Mox subconsciously braced himself.  “Eat anyway.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Roman snapped.</p><p>“Unless something’s up, everybody shows up for dinner,” Mox firmly replied.  “Reporting in, checking in…that’s how you keep your finger on what’s going on.  You don’t miss that, Roman.”</p><p>“You think the Bloodline’s gonna fall because I skip dinner one night?” Roman managed to keep his voice level.</p><p>“You’re scarin’ me, Roman,” Mox quietly replied.  “You don’t miss dinner because of business.  You do that if there’s something wrong with you personally?”  He hesitated.  “Is Little Princess sick again?  Is Galina hurt?”</p><p>“No,” Roman immediately answered, then internally smacked himself.  Mox had caught him.  He slowly closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed.  Patting the bed, he silently invited Mox to sit next to him.  He wasn’t surprised when Mox continued standing.</p><p>“My regular checkup with the doctor isn’t for another four months,” Roman explained.  “But I wasn’t feeling okay.  Not sleeping well and…other things.  That’s why I went to the doctor.  She did some tests that ruled out a lot of stuff.  Then ran some more tests.”</p><p>“And?” Mox quietly asked when Roman stopped talking.</p><p>“I’ve got Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia.”</p><p>Mox only understood the word ‘leukemia’.  He roughly rubbed his face with both hands.  “Leukemia?” he weakly asked.</p><p>Roman stood and put his hands on Mox’s shoulders.  “Sit down.”  He walked them back to his bed and sat next to his brother.</p><p>“You gotta have che…chemo or…”</p><p>“No.”  Roman calmly repeated what AJ Lee had told him.  “I didn’t come to dinner because I’m still processing all this.  And because I started the oral medication and have to wait two hours after I take it before eating.”  He glanced at his watch.  “Which means I can eat…well right about now.”  He reached out and took the plate.  “Afraid the menu’s going to change a little.”  He began eating the mashed potatoes.</p><p>“Fuck the menu!” Mox hissed, shaking his head to clear it.  “Does Galina know?”</p><p>Roman nodded as he buttered a roll.  “Talked to her this afternoon.  I told her I was getting treatments here.  I trust Dr. Lee.  Galina wanted to come up here, but I reminded her that everyone’s family is at Rock’s compound for security.  That hasn’t changed.  She can’t leave the Princess who doesn’t need to see me sick.”</p><p>“How’d Galina take it?” Mox asked.</p><p>Roman looked at Mox.  “How do you think she took it?”</p><p>Mox silently nodded.  “When are you planning on telling the others?”</p><p>“Breakfast meeting tomorrow,” Roman grinned.  “You haven’t checked your texts, have you?”</p><p>Mox scowled and ignored the question.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a step back,” Roman quietly spoke.  He put the mostly full plate back on the nightstand, grateful that Mox didn’t call him out on it.  “Jericho and Aleister will take over the day-to-day operations.”</p><p>“Maybe…maybe it would be better if I got another place to stay,” Mox slowly replied.</p><p>“Better how?” Roman asked.  He kept nudging Mox until he was able to lay down with Mox beside him on the bed.</p><p>Mox stared up at the ceiling.  “I’m not really a member of the Bloodline.  I’m here because of you.”</p><p>“You’re my brother,” Roman calmly reminded him.  “You’re a member of <b>my</b> bloodline.  This is your home for as long as you want it to be.”</p><p>Mox closed his eyes.  “If it becomes a problem, I’ll go,” he promised.</p><p>“Fair enough.”  Roman closed his eyes.  <i>‘It’ll be a problem over my cold dead body.’</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<i><b>TEN YEARS EARLIER</b></i></p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry, Sika.  I never meant to fail you.”  Mox studied the wood floors, refusing to see the disappointment in Sika’s eyes.
</i></p><p>
 <i>“Hmmm...why are you using the word ‘fail’?”  Sitting comfortably in his favorite chair, the older man closely studied Mox.  The refusal to meet his eyes…slumped shoulders…the soft voice.</i><br/>
</p><p>
      <i>Mox hesitated, then rapidly continued.  “I know you paid for my two years at the automotive school and then paid for the next two years for me to earn the additional certification.  I know the school said the tuition was through a scholarship program, but I know you paid for it.”</i>
  
  
</p><p>
  <i>Sika inwardly sighed.  He’d hoped Mox wouldn’t look into the origins of a sudden scholarship.  He should’ve known better.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I thought that’s what I wanted to do.  I like the idea of restoring my motorcycle.  But the more I’ve gotten into it, it’s just not what I want to do for the rest of my life.”  Mox took a deep breath.  “Roman’s succeeding at college.  I’m failing here.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sika tapped a forefinger onto the arm of his chair for a few seconds.  “What’s your name?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Startled, Mox looked at Sika.  “What?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sika patiently sighed.  “What’s.  Your.  Name?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Jon Moxley.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s right!”  Sika pointed at Mox for emphasis.  “<b>Your</b> name is Jon Moxley.  It’s <b>not</b> Roman Reigns.  Now don’t get it into your head that we’ll accept any slacking off from you because of that.  No, sir!  You know better!”  He took a deep breath.  “Roman is Roman.  He’s always wanted to follow me into my business.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sika was shrewd enough to know that Mox had a pretty good idea of what part of his ‘business’ he was talking about.  “But if he’d rather have done something else, we wouldn’t have stopped him.  Any more than we’d stop him if ten years from now he wants to do something else.  Whatever the two of you decide to do with your lives is fine with us.  But we expect your best efforts in whatever that may be.  So, you found out being an auto mechanic isn’t what you want to do.  The sun’s gonna come up tomorrow, boy.  People change.  Life goes on.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sika shook his head in amusement.  “Do you think the wife and I want either of you boys miserable?”  When Mox automatically shook his head, he smiled.  “Of course not.  If this isn’t making you happy, find what does.  Now, how long do you still have in the certification program?”</i>
</p><p>
 
                        <i>“Ten months,” Mox winced.</i>
                      

</p><p>
 
                          <i>“You want to be miserable for another ten months?” Sika demanded.</i>
                       
</p><p>
 
                            <i>“No, sir,” Mox firmly answered.</i>
                          

</p><p>
  
                              <i>“Find out what you need to do to stop being miserable.”  Sika closely studied the younger man.  “You got an idea about that?”</i>
                           

</p><p>
  
                                <i>Mox slowly nodded.  “Remember when we went to that furniture store to order that rocking chair?”</i>
                              

</p><p>
 
                                  <i>Sika smiled, remembering his wife’s joy when it was presented to her as an anniversary present.  “Go on.”</i>
                               

</p><p>
  
                                    <i>“None of the trade schools around here offer carpentry or furniture making or wood working,” Mox explained.  “But I talked with the owner of that business, and he’s willing to take me on as an apprentice.”</i>
                                 

</p><p>
 
                                      <i>“He understands that you’ve got no experience?”  Sika wondered if Mox realized how excited he sounded.</i>
                                  

</p><p>
  
                                        <i>Mox nodded.  “Won’t be much pay at first, but I’ll get actual experience.”</i>
                                     

</p><p>
  
                                          <i>Sika’s dark eyes twinkled.  “Then I’d say you have a plan.  Make sure you leave that certification program properly.  Don’t just walk away or not show up.”</i>
                                        

</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, sir.  I will.”  Mox hesitated, then continued.  “I…I just didn’t want to disappoint you…any of you.  After all you’ve done for me…”</i>
                                          
</p><p>
  <i>Sika held up his hand.  “Stop right there.”  He paused a moment to gather his thoughts.  “Mox, Roman has a lot of friends.  But <b>you</b> are the only friend of his that I completely trust.  Some people are Roman’s friends because of me.  Some because Roman’s a good-looking young man, and they want to reap the benefits of being with him.  Some because Roman has a generous nature.  You understand what I’m saying?”</i>
                                            


</p><p>
<i>When Mox nodded, Sika continued, “But <b>you</b>, Jon Moxley, aren’t his friend for what you can get out of it.  You think we didn’t know that every time the wife bought you something even before you came here to live, that she practically had to arm wrestle you to the floor to get you to accept it?”</i>
                                             


</p><p>
  <i>Mox flushed and looked away.  </i>
                                               


</p><p>
  <i>“Every holiday or anniversary or birthday, you worked yourself up because you wanted to give the <b>best</b> gift because you felt you owed it to us.”  Sika shook his head.  “You want to talk about failure?  <b>We</b> failed <b>you</b> in that.  We <b>never</b> did anything for you that we didn’t <b>want</b> to do.  It wasn’t <b>ever</b> because we <b>had</b> to!”</i>
                                                 


</p><p>
  <i>Mox felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and smelled Patricia’s light perfume.</i>
                                                    

</p><p>
  <i>“We did everything for you because we love you, Jon.”</i>
                                                      

</p><p>
  <i>Sika inwardly grinned.  His wife was the only one who could get away with calling him ‘Jon’ rather than his preferred ‘Mox’.</i>
                                                        


</p><p>
  <i>“Mox, all we ask is that you do you best in whatever you decided to do with your life, watch out for Roman, and never betray him,” Sika quietly spoke.</i>
                                                         


</p><p>
  <i>Mox took several deep breaths to regain his composure, then stood tall and nodded.  “I swear to you both that I’ll do all three.”</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hours later, Mox quietly closed the door to his bedroom and slid down to sit on the floor.  He’d stayed with Roman until the other man had fallen deeply asleep.  Now, he found tears running down his cheeks as he slammed his fists against his thighs.
</p><p>
This kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen to Roman.  Shit like this was supposed to happen to <b>him</b> .

</p><p>

Mox fought down the need to scream both in fear and defiance.  There was nothing he could do to help Roman except stand by his side.  He realized that leaving would be running away…leaving his brother in the lurch.


</p><p>
He closed his eyes and rested his head against the door behind him.  “I’m sorry, Sika.  I tried to watch out for him.  But I couldn’t protect him from…”  He caught his breath.  “I’ll do better.  Mom…Dad…I’ll do better watching out for him.  I pro…I promise.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samoa Joe sat quietly at the table, eating his breakfast and observing the others.  Everyone present seemed to be acting normal…except for two people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a short chapter but my head just wasn't into the proper frame of mind to do more.  And next Sunday's chapter may or may not appear since I have an out-patient procedure on Friday.  From previous experience, that pretty much wipes me out.  And in order to have that procedure I take a mandatory COVID-19 test on Tuesday.  Stay safe and well, everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samoa Joe sat quietly at the table, eating his breakfast and observing the others.  Everyone present seemed to be acting normal…except for two people.</p>
<p>He would be the first to admit that Jericho was good at maintaining a mask for what he was thinking.  He smiled a lot, exchanged jokes with others, and gave off vibes of being a genuinely nice person.  All of which Samoa Joe knew hid a crafty and devious mind.  Jericho was good at hiding things.  But this morning, he wasn’t good enough to hide his concern from Samoa Joe.</p>
<p>And then there was Mox.  The first thing he’d done when entering the room for breakfast was to exchange a quick look with Jericho.  Neither man spoke or changed expressions.  And the look lasted no more than two seconds.  But it was enough for Samoa Joe to realize the two of them were concerned about the same thing.</p>
<p>Plus, as long as Mox had been there, Samoa Joe had never seen the man not load his plate…especially with bacon.  Today there was a scrambled egg, a slice of toast, and only one strip of bacon on Mox’s plate.  And he wasn’t really eating much of that.</p>
<p>Samoa Joe casually spread strawberry jam on his toast.  Mox was a part of the Bloodline only in name and because of Roman’s edict.  He wasn’t a part of Bloodline business.  The fact that Mox and Jericho were concerned about the same thing meant it had nothing to do with business.  It was personal.  And since the two of them only had Roman in common…</p>
<p>“Good morning, everyone.”  Roman smiled as he entered the room and walked to the side table to fill his plate.</p>
<p>Samoa Joe saw Jericho’s blue eyes tracking Roman and that Mox was forcing himself to relax.  Whatever was going on concerned Roman in a personal way.</p>
<p>There was quiet conversation as they ate, interrupted only when Naomi felt it was necessary to smack one or both of the twins on their heads.  As usual, Aleister and Zelina carried on a quiet conversation heard only by themselves.  </p>
<p>Finally, Roman cleared his throat to speak.</p>
<p>Samoa Joe saw Mox’s blue eyes flicker to Roman’s plate.  He noticed only fruit on Roman’s plate which wasn’t normal.  And most of it was left untouched.</p>
<p>“What I have to say doesn’t go beyond this room,” Roman sternly spoke.  He saw he had everyone’s attention.  “If it does, there <b>will</b> be hell to pay because it will affect all of us and our business.”  He paused to make sure everyone had gotten the message, then continued.</p>
<p>“For various reasons, I went to my doctor for a checkup ahead of schedule.”</p>
<p>Samoa Joe saw Mox’s hand tighten around his fork.</p>
<p>“After performing a checkup and running tests, she determined that I have Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia which we’re calling CML for convenience.”  Roman’s eyes softened when he saw Zelina automatically crossing herself and Naomi covering her mouth.  “It’s in the early stages, and I’ll be monitored weekly.  I’m on an oral medication protocol which has been proven to be very effective if the disease is caught in the early stages.  However, there are potential side effects; and I’ve been told to make recovery a priority and rest a lot.”</p>
<p>He paused to give the others a chance to digest what he’d said.  They were smart enough to know if word of this got out, the Bloodline would be considered vulnerable by The Authority and an even bigger target.</p>
<p>“I’ve spoken with my wife.  She wanted to come here, but the security concerns for family members is still high.  And I didn’t want my daughter to see me sick with any side effects.  So, she’s remaining at Dwayne’s but expects me to check in daily with her which I’ll be doing.”  Roman grinned.  “All of you need to anticipate a call from her at some point to get an update on me since, for some odd reason, she thinks I’ll keep things from her.  Feel free to tell her the truth because more than hell will break loose if she thinks she’s being kept in the dark.”</p>
<p>“Believe <b>that</b>,” Naomi weakly joked, smiling when a few people chuckled.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean I’m not in charge,” Roman continued.  “All final decisions rest with me.  However, for the foreseeable future, the day-to-day operations will be under the control of Jericho with Black as second.”  He saw the two men exchange a quick look.  “Everyone else, it’s business as usual.  Any questions?”  When no one spoke, he nodded.  “Jericho.  Black.  My office in ten minutes if you please.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Gentlemen, I hope your accommodations have been to your satisfaction.”  Hunter smiled at the four men sitting at the table with him.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Kenny Omega grinned.  “We expected nothing less from such an excellent hotel.”  He glanced around.  “But I’m surprised not to see Orton here.”</p>
<p>Hunter noticed the flash of anger in Adam Page’s eyes.  He also noticed how quickly Page controlled himself.  “Randy is taking care of a little piece of…business.  And speaking of business…”  He reached to the side table where four folders lay.  He passed them to Omega who passed them to the others.</p>
<p>“Three of these men are witnesses in an upcoming trial.  The fourth is the defendant,” Hunter explained as he poured himself more coffee.  He held up the carafe, silently asking if the others wanted a refill.  Matt Jackson quickly held up his cup.  After refilling the cup, Hunter continued, “The witnesses have given statements to the prosecutor.  All that is detailed in the folders.  The witnesses need to recant those statements and refuse to testify.”</p>
<p>“And if they don’t refuse?”  Page leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Then they will suffer the consequences, Mr. Page,” Hunter smoothly answered.</p>
<p>Omega chuckled.  “And the defendant?”</p>
<p>“See him first,” Hunter calmly ordered.  “Make sure he doesn’t make it to a trial.  Silence those three witnesses one way or the other after that.  I’d prefer a recantation because that destroys any credibility they would have.  But if they don’t cooperate…”  He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Only three witnesses?” Page asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, there are four witnesses so far,” Hunter answered.  “There will probably be others, but if these four recant and refuse to testify, the testimony of the others will be easily discredited in Court.”</p>
<p>“Where’s the information on that witness?” Omega asked.</p>
<p>“He’s a more…delicate situation given his relationship with The Bloodline,” Hunter admitted.  “I’m dealing with him personally.”</p>
<p>“Anything else we need to know?” </p>
<p>Hunter smiled at Omega.  “Everything should be in the folders.  Contact me if you have any questions.  Recanting is the first option.  Consequences is the other.  One way or another, they do not testify.  The rest I leave to you.”</p>
<p>“If the defendants are out of the picture, wouldn’t that make their testimony meaningless?” Nick asked.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily,” Hunter disagreed.  “Others could be put on trial where their testimony would be considered relevant.”</p>
<p>“Timeline?” Matt asked.</p>
<p>“As soon as possible because that will make it easier to handle the fourth witness,” Hunter answered.  “But make sure there’s no reason for the cops or the prosecutor to have any reason to get involved.”</p>
<p>Omega cockily grinned.  “Do they ever?”</p>
<p>Hunter raised his coffee cup to Omega in a silent salute.  The Elite didn’t make mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leah stopped at the corner and waited for the light to turn so she could cross the street.  She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dark blonde curls.  In another week, she’d have enough to visit the salon to have her hair properly styled and colored back to its original lighter blonde.  She almost begrudged spending that money since it meant she was stuck in Austin even longer.  “Excuse me.  Aren’t you Leah Moxley?”  Startled, Leah turned to see a smiling red-haired woman standing next to her.  <i>’That color can’t be natural,’</i> Leah thought.  It was more orange than red.  Equally startling was the Irish accent she heard.  “Who are you?” she demanded.  The woman held out her hand.  “Becky Lynch.  And if you are Leah Moxley, my associate and I have a business proposition for you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My sincere apologies for not posting for a while and for how short this chapter is.  I'm dealing with a couple of medical issues and a TOTALLY unexpected legal issue.  Then I got ideas for a couple of additional Shield stories and spent time detailing them so I can go back to them.  All in all, kind of a chaotic time lately.  I'll try to get back on schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samoa Joe waited fifteen minutes after Roman left the breakfast table, then casually walked down the hall to Roman’s office.  He’d noticed Mox had left right after Roman, obviously not wanting to be asked any questions from the others.</p>
<p>He lightly rapped on the door of Roman’s office, then opened it when he heard Roman’s reply.  “Sorry to interrupt, but I was heading out to check on some rumors that Miz’ partner is looking to buy property close to the Authority’s new hotel and casino.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” Roman smiled.  “Come in.  I was just telling Jericho and Black about the rumors that Shane’s back.”</p>
<p>Samoa Joe closed the door behind him and sat in a chair close to Roman’s desk.  “Nothing concrete so far except that more than one person has placed him in the Davenport Martial Arts Studio late at night.  After closing hours.  The owners are Shinsuke Nakamura and Asuka Urai.  We know they were part of McMahon’s old operation and had assumed they were under the aegis of the Authority after McMahon left.”  He smiled.  “That assumption appears to be incorrect.”</p>
<p>Roman leaned back in his chair and frowned.  “Shane and Stephanie never got along.  Even going back to high school.  Stephanie and Hunter only got control after Vince left because Shane over-reached himself.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Vince isn’t happy with how the Authority is doing business,” Jericho mused.  “If we know Shane’s back, the Authority knows.  There’s no way they’d just let him walk around unless he’s here at Vince’s orders and under Vince’s protection.”</p>
<p>“How long could they co-exist?” Aleister asked.</p>
<p>“Not long,” Roman predicted.  “No matter what, Shane is Vince’s son.  And that means a lot to him.  After having some power, Stephanie will never play second fiddle to her brother.  And Hunter sure as hell isn’t stepping aside.  When all’s said and done, Vince sees him as a son-in-law…not a son.”</p>
<p>“And Vince is patriarchal,” Jericho added.  “Stephanie just has daughters.  Shane has sons.”</p>
<p>Samoa nodded and stood.  “I’ll keep you informed.”  He didn’t have to say more.  He knew how things were now being run.  He would report to Jericho who would report to Roman.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Leah Moxley hated Austin, Texas and the people who lived there.  And more than anything else, she hated the people who ran the Southside Austin homeless shelter and the worthless losers who lived there.  She had just deposited her weekly paycheck at the bank and mentally ran through her usual rant.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Pay me $98.42 every week for all the work I do cleaning the filth from those rooms.  Losers come in…throw their shit everywhere…make a mess for me to clean up.  Feed me the same slop they feed those losers…bet the fuckers in their nice clothes who run that joint eat a hell of a lot better.’</i>
</p>
<p>Leah stopped at the corner and waited for the light to turn so she could cross the street.  She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dark blonde curls.  In another week, she’d have enough to visit the salon to have her hair properly styled and colored back to its original lighter blonde.  She almost begrudged spending that money since it meant she was stuck in Austin even longer.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.  Aren’t you Leah Moxley?”</p>
<p>Startled, Leah turned to see a smiling red-haired woman standing next to her.  ’That color can’t be natural,’ Leah thought.  It was more orange than red.  Equally startling was the Irish accent she heard.  “Who are you?” she demanded.</p>
<p>The woman held out her hand.  “Becky Lynch.  And if you are Leah Moxley, my associate and I have a business proposition for you.”  Becky nodded to her left.</p>
<p>Leah brusquely shook the woman’s hand as she followed Becky’s nod.  A tall man with cold hooded blue eyes stood casually leaning against the nearby light pole.  <i>‘Not a man to cross,’</i> Leah decided.  She turned back to Becky.  “What kind of business proposition?”</p>
<p>“One that will get you out of Austin if you’d like to leave,” Becky offered.  “And with enough money to live quite comfortably.”  She nodded again at the nearby man.  “My associate and I would like to discuss it over lunch.”  She teasingly leaned closer.  “He’s buying so you choose the restaurant.”</p>
<p>Leah glanced at the man once again then shrugged.  “Then if he’s buying, we’ll go someplace better than the diners and fast food joints around here.  Alamo Steakhouse near the airport.”</p>
<p>Becky’s smile widened into a grin.  “Leah, I like the way you think.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Malenko had stood staring out his office window for nearly an hour. The sun was low in the western sky when he finally turned back to his desk.  He glared at the files as though they’d committed some horrendous crime.  Which to his eyes, they had.  They represented the crime of negligence and inept behavior by two officers that, to him, bordered on criminal.</p>
<p>Detectives M. J. Friedman and James Noble had assumed Dustin Rhodes had just walked away from his life due to some sort of mid-life crisis.  Even though all the evidence proved Rhodes to be living a stable life with a fulfilling career.</p>
<p>Malenko silently nodded to himself and reached for the phone.  He punched in three numbers and patiently waited.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Internal Affairs.  Sgt. Baker speaking.’</i>
</p>
<p>“This is Chief Malenko.  I need to see Capt. Baron Corbin tomorrow morning as early as possible.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Capt. Corbin can be in your office at 8:30 tomorrow morning, sir.’</i>
</p>
<p>“Thank you.  I’ll see him then.”  Malenko hung up the phone then walked back to the window to watch the setting sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mitch?” Seth asked, dark eyes twinkling.  “Yeah.”  Mox’s blue eyes twinkled in return.  “We walk carefully around him because we’re pretty sure Nikki will open the Gates of Hell if something happens to him.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capt. Baron Corbin of Internal Affairs inwardly smirked at the expression on people’s faces when they saw he and Chief Malenko walking together.  People automatically moved aside as they passed in the hallway, either looking down at the floor or straight ahead so they didn’t make eye contact with either man.  Corbin silently admitted he enjoyed that type of reaction.</p>
<p>He idly tapped the thick file in his hand as they waited on the elevator.  He’d reviewed the file on the investigation performed by Detectives M. J. Friedman and James Noble into the disappearance of Dustin Rhodes.  He agreed with Chief Malenko the two had dropped the ball from the very beginning.</p>
<p>As Cena walked down the hall to the bullpen, he felt his partner slow his walk and glanced over to him.  Then he saw where Styles was looking.  He looked back at his partner when Styles began humming “The Death March” under his breath.  Cena silently nodded in agreement.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Corbin put the case folder on Malenko’s desk and sat down in a chair in front of the desk.</p>
<p>Malenko sighed as he sat behind his desk and patiently waited.</p>
<p>“They fucked up the entire investigation,” Corbin snarled.</p>
<p>Malenko refrained from smiling.  The IA Captain wasn’t known for mincing words.  “I’m not familiar with them.  Are you?”</p>
<p>Corbin snorted.  He knew the Chief was aware that IA was just as familiar with every officer on the force as Malenko was.  The Chief just wanted his opinion.   “Noble’s a decent cop,” he replied.  “An honest cop.  Not the brightest cop in the city, but honest.  He’s done his twenty and should’ve retired then.  But your predecessor felt he’d be a good mentor to the younger cops and encouraged him to stay on.  That worked until he started mentoring Friedman.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Friedman?”</p>
<p>Corbin shrugged.  “Does his job meticulously.  Stays just within the line of what’s proper and according to regulations.  That’s Noble’s influence, but Noble’s not going to keep him reigned in for much longer.  Noble’s in total burnout and apparently letting Friedman run their investigations.  And Friedman’s arrogant.  Thinks he knows more than everybody else.  His mouth will get him into more trouble than he’s worth.  Has a couple of civilian complaints against him but nothing than could be proved.”  </p>
<p>“Are they clean?” Malenko asked, settling back in his chair.</p>
<p>Corbin momentarily hesitated.  “I did a quick check on them after Friedman’s second civilian complaint.  I’m almost certain Noble’s clean.  No outstanding debts.  Lives in a middle-class neighborhood.  Drives a four-year-old car that’s paid off.  Two kids.  Oldest went into the Navy right out of high school three years ago.  Younger kid is in high school and part of Junior ROTC.  Might be heading into the military as well after high school or going for an ROTC college scholarship.  His wife had some parking tickets that were immediately paid.”</p>
<p>“And Friedman?”</p>
<p>Corbin again hesitated.  “Only child of upper-class parents.  They’re not millionaire rich, but they’ve got money.  Friedman drives a flashy car and wears designer label clothes.  Lives in a condo in that new development along the riverfront.  He might be living off Mommy and Daddy.  I had no reason to look deeper.”  He snorted.  “Friedman also thinks he’s some sort of Alpha Male.”</p>
<p>One Alpha Male slowly smiled to the other.</p>
<p>“Does he now?” Malenko slowly asked.</p>
<p>Corbin wolfishly smiled and nodded.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Seth whistled under his breath as he parked his car in front of <i>Dawson Customizing</i>.  As he walked around the car towards the front door of Mox’s business, he absently wondered if the front windows of the business were the bullet-proof and shatterproof type that Mox had told him to get for his businesses.</p>
<p>When Seth opened the door, the young woman behind the desk curiously looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Seth said as he closed the door behind him.  “I’m Seth Rollins.  I’m here to make a down pay…”</p>
<p>“For the Study Hall furniture!” Nikki enthusiastically nodded.  “I think that’s such a great idea!”</p>
<p>Seth smiled.  “My great-uncle’s idea.  I’m just following through with it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t downplay what you’re doing,” Nikki scolded.  “The boss is in the shop.  I’ll get him.”  She stood, then hesitated.  “Could you keep an eye on my baby?  He got a little too much sun, and I’m not sure he’s handling that well.”  She waved a hand towards the potted plant sitting on a small table next to her desk.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Seth nodded.  He wasn’t sure what she expected to happen.  As Nikki left the room, he walked closer and observed the plant.  The soil was damp from being watered, and the plant seemed to be thriving.  He quietly snorted, wondering if she expected him to perform CPR if the plant suddenly wilted.</p>
<p>“He’ll be right here,” Nikki announced as she returned.  She anxiously peered down at her plant.</p>
<p>“A ficus, right?” Seth asked.</p>
<p>Nikki widely smiled as she nodded.  “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“The wife of my landlord in Chicago had one,” Seth admitted.  “Other than that, I’m pretty much ignorant about plants.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Nikki began.</p>
<p>“Hey, Seth.  How’s it going?” Mox interrupted as he walked into the room.  He held up his gloved hands when Seth reached out to shake his hand.  “Best not get too close,” he grinned.  “And I don’t want to get any of this on Mitch.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, boss.”  Nikki ignored Mox’s sigh as she picked up the plant.  “I’m gonna give my baby a little more water.”</p>
<p>“Mitch’ll be fine,” Mox said to her as she walked away.  “He’s a tough young’un.”</p>
<p>The two men watched as she left the room, protectively carrying the ficus.</p>
<p>“Mitch?” Seth asked, dark eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Mox’s blue eyes twinkled in return.  “We walk carefully around him because we’re pretty sure Nikki will open the Gates of Hell if something happens to him.”</p>
<p>Seth snickered and reached into his shirt pocket.  “I’ve got the down payment.” </p>
<p>Mox nodded.  “Nikki’ll take it and give you a receipt.  We’ve got one more shipment of materials that’ll be here first of next week.  So, we’re looking at delivery in two weeks or less.”</p>
<p>Seth shrugged.  “Like I said, we’re making do with what my uncle ordered.  Just let me know when you can deliver so I can make sure we don’t interrupt any tutoring.”</p>
<p>Mox nodded as Nikki returned.  “I’ll give you call.  Good seeing you, Seth.”</p>
<p>“You too, Mox.”  Seth wondered why the man looked so tired.  “Hey, don’t put in the overtime.  Whenever it gets done is fine.”</p>
<p>Mox looked startled, then waved a hand in acknowledgement.  “Nikki, can you…”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of the down payment, boss,” Nikki assured him.</p>
<p>Mox shook his head and sighed as he left.</p>
<p>Seth managed not to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Okay, The Study Hall,” Nikki muttered under her breath as she sat down at her desk and held out her hand for the check.</p>
<p>Seth watched in bemusement as she accessed a file on her computer, the pulled out a thick file from her desk drawer.  </p>
<p>Nikki efficiently scanned the check into the computer then typed some data.  She stamped the check and put it into a pouch in another desk drawer.  “Be right back!” she announced.  She returned a few seconds later with two pieces of paper.  She signed both then handed one to Seth.  “Here’s your receipt.  Thank you for your payment.”</p>
<p>Seth couldn’t help but smile.  He looked at the paper and said, “Nikki Cross.  That’s you, right?”</p>
<p>Nikki nodded.</p>
<p>Seth stared into Nikki’s green eyes, then took a deep breath.  “I really hope Mitch will approve of this.  Are you free for dinner tonight?”</p>
<p>Nikki slowly smiled.  “No, Mitch wouldn’t approve because it’s a work night.  “But I’m completely free on Friday night.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>As soon as Malenko’s administrative assistant had informed them of the arrival of the two Detectives, Corbin put a call into his department.  “Gable.  You and Jordan immediately go and secure the desks and lockers of Detectives James Noble and M. J. Friedman.  Then wait for further orders.  Have Officer Perkins report to the Chief’s administrative assistant’s office and wait for further orders,” he ordered.</p>
<p>Lt. Chad Gable tossed a pencil towards his partner, Lt. Jason Jordan.  “Yes, sir.  On our way.”  When Corbin disconnected the call, he stood.  “We need to secure the desks and lockers of Friedman and Noble.  I’ll take the desks.”</p>
<p>Jordan nodded as he stood.  “Damn, I <b>knew</b> Friedman would bring Noble down.  He’s a good cop.”</p>
<p>Gable grunted in agreement.  But he doubted the IA Captain would have any mercy on either of them.</p>
<p>In Malenko’s office, Corbin silently nodded at the Chief of Police.  He walked to stand in a back corner of the office.</p>
<p>“Send them in,” Malenko ordered over the phone.  He hung up the receiver and automatically glanced at his desk to make sure there wasn’t anything on it except the file on the Rhodes investigation.</p>
<p>The door opened and Detective Friedman breezed into the office like he owned it.  “Chief,” he casually nodded before sitting in a chair.</p>
<p>In contrast, Detective Noble quietly closed the door behind him.  “Chief Malenko, sir,” he softly greeted, waiting until Malenko motioned to the chair next to Friedman.  As Noble sat, he saw the IA Captain standing in the corner and briefly closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you both recognize Captain Corbin,” Malenko stated.</p>
<p>Surprise crossed Friedman’s face for an instant before he guardedly nodded.</p>
<p>“Captain Corbin, sir,” Noble quietly spoke.</p>
<p>Malenko saw the contempt in Friedman’s eyes as he glanced towards his partner.  “Gentlemen, we are here to discuss your investigation into the disappearance of Dustin Rhodes.”</p>
<p>“Sir, we…”</p>
<p>“No, no…I got this.”  Friedman interrupted Noble and leaned forward in his chair.  “Listen, we investigated that case and found nothing to indicate he hadn’t just walked away.  Middle-aged man.  No real family ties.  Not going any further in his career.  No signs of violence in his home.”</p>
<p>Malenko held up his left hand.  “No activity in his bank account or credit cards.  No method of transportation since his car was in his garage.  No record of taking a plane, bus, or train out of the area.”</p>
<p>Friedman shrugged.  “He took cash and hitchhiked.”</p>
<p>“That’s your professional opinion?” Malenko asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely!”</p>
<p>“And you were wrong, weren’t you?”  Malenko’s dark eyes stared at Friedman.</p>
<p>“Hindsight is 20/20.”  Friedman waved a hand as though swatting at a fly.</p>
<p>“Did you perform any investigation into his financial records to substantiate your deduction that Mr. Rhodes took cash when he supposedly walked away?” Malenko demanded.</p>
<p>“Sir, we…”  Noble stopped when Malenko glared at him.  </p>
<p>“I’m speaking to Detective Friedman.”  Malenko returned his attention to the younger detective.  “Did you?”</p>
<p>Corbin masked a grin as the growing confusion on Friedman’s face indicated he hadn’t really planned for this conversation.</p>
<p>“We didn’t feel it was necessary given the evidence at that point,” Friedman slowly replied.</p>
<p>The palm of Malenko’s hand slammed down onto the top of his desk.  <b>“What evidence?”</b> he shouted.</p>
<p>“My apologies.  I should have said the lack of evidence of any foul play,” Friedman smoothly replied.</p>
<p>“Did you call in a CSI unit to search and look for evidence?” Malenko demanded.  When Friedman glanced at Noble, he slowly stood up.  “I’m asking <b>you</b>, Detective.  Not your partner.”</p>
<p>“No, sir,” Friedman quickly replied.  “We didn’t consider it to be a crime scene.”</p>
<p>“Had you done so, you would’ve discovered clear <b>evidence of foul play</b>,” Malenko seethed.  “You would’ve had proof this wasn’t a case of someone just ‘walking away’, but instead a case of homicide.  Perhaps Mr. Rhodes’ body would’ve been discovered earlier; and his family would’ve been spared the agony of months of not knowing what happened to him!”</p>
<p>Corbin saw Noble actually flinch at Malenko’s words and narrowed his eyes in thought.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Malenko sat back down.  “The files on other cases you decided were missing cases are being pulled and will be given to Capt. Corbin for review and investigation.  And God help you if any of those turn out differently.”  He settled back in his chair.  “During those investigations, you are both on suspension with pay.  I don’t want to see either of you around any police station.  And any interaction with a member of this police force better be to answer questions pertaining to Capt. Corbin’s investigations or because an officer is requesting your identification.  Is <b>that</b> clearly understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Noble quietly replied.</p>
<p>Corbin tensed, seeing the furious anger on Friedman’s face.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Friedman grunted.</p>
<p>Corbin glanced at Malenko who nodded.  “Office T. J. Perkins is in the other office,” Corbin calmly spoke.  “Wait for me there and do <b>not</b> speak with one another.  Understood?”</p>
<p>“Friedman, you’re dismissed,” Malenko interrupted.  “Noble, you stay.”</p>
<p>Noble nodded in obvious confusion.</p>
<p>Friedman glared at Noble as he slowly stood.</p>
<p>“Dismissed, Detective Friedman,” Malenko coldly ordered.  He waited until Friedman slammed the door behind him, then looked at Noble.</p>
<p>Noble took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.  “Sir, I was the senior officer.  The failure of this investigation is my responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Friedman’s actions are his own,” Corbin interrupted.</p>
<p>Noble nodded.  “Yes, sir, but it was my responsibility to make sure the investigation was run properly.  It was the first time, he’d had the lead on an investigation, and I…I failed to properly supervise him.”</p>
<p>Malenko exchanged a quick look with Corbin.  “Yes, you did,” he sighed, then gentled his voice.  “Go home, Detective.  Take time to think about choices you need to make.  You realize there could be charges coming if Capt. Corbin’s investigations find more improprieties.”</p>
<p>Noble nodded.  “Yes, sir.”  He stood and hesitated.  “Sir, it probably won’t mean much to the family; but I’d like the opportunity to personally apologize to them.”</p>
<p>Malenko sat silently for a few seconds.  “I’ll ask them.  I can’t guarantee they’ll agree.”</p>
<p>Noble sadly nodded.  “I don’t know that I would…if I were in their shoes,” he admitted.  He turned to leave.  “I’ll wait outside, Captain.”</p>
<p>Malenko leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.  “I don’t want Noble taking the fall for Friedman’s screw ups.”</p>
<p>“He won’t,” Corbin assured him.  When the Chief look at him, he smirked, “If I find any screw ups with Friedman’s fingerprints on them, it’s Friedman who’ll go down for them.”</p>
<p>“Noble’s right, though,” Malenko pointed out.  “He was the senior officer and should’ve made sure those screw ups didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>“And that’s what Noble will go down for, if that’s the case,” Corbin promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And we’ll get you some decent clothing,” Sheamus added.  He grinned at Randy.  “I know someone who gets all his clothing tailored.”  Randy inwardly winced knowing that Cesaro’s clothes were never off-the-rack.  Still, Hunter had said to spend whatever was needed.  “And the job?” Jack asked.  Randy coldly smiled.  “You’re going home.  To Davenport.”  “Davenport?  What the hell is in Davenport?” Jack grunted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Senator.  Mrs. Rhodes.”  Malenko met the couple at the door to his office.  “Thank you for coming.  Can I get you anything to drink?”</p>
<p>Brandi smiled as her husband shook Malenko’s hand.  “Not for me, thank you.”  </p>
<p>When Cody shook his head, Malenko nodded to assistant who returned the nod and reached for the receiver of her phone.  The Chief of Police closed his office door and motioned them to chairs opposite his desk.  As he sat behind his desk, he motioned to a small box sitting on the corner of his desk.</p>
<p>“We obtained a search warrant for your brother’s safety deposit box,” Malenko explained.  “As you anticipated, it held various documents and paperwork.  Passport.  Photos.  Will.  Financial information.  I personally identified each item and listed it.  You have my assurance that I didn’t read whatever information included in those documents.”  He tapped a folder on his desk.  “What was not found was the award he received that you mentioned.”</p>
<p>Cody frowned.  “The one for Journalistic Excellence?”</p>
<p>Malenko nodded.  “Neither was it found when we thoroughly searched his home.”  He folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward.  “What I’m about to state is going to be very hard to hear.  If either of you need a break, just let me know.”  He nodded his head towards a door on the far side of the room.  “That’s my personal ante-chamber.  You can stay in there until you want to either leave or hear more.”</p>
<p>Brandi squeezed her husband’s hand as Cody jerked his head in a nod.</p>
<p>Malenko took a deep breath.  “That award was the weapon used to murder your brother.  The autopsy revealed he suffered one blow to the head causing blunt force trauma.  Our theory is that it was removed when your brother’s body was removed from the house.”</p>
<p>Cody gulped and glanced away.  “It wasn’t found with his body.”</p>
<p>“No,” Malenko confirmed.  “I doubt we’ll ever find it.”  He paused for a few moments until Cody looked at him again and nodded.  “A thorough search of your brother’s home revealed that was the scene of the murder.  We obtained forensic evidence identifying the murderer.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Cody fiercely demanded.</p>
<p>“I’m making a statement this afternoon publicly identifying the man in the hope that we’ll get some tips from the public,” Malenko admitted.  “His name is Terry Gerin from Detroit.  And there hasn’t been a trace of him since your brother’s murder.”</p>
<p>Cody swore under his breath as Brandi leaned back in her chair.</p>
<p>“Your brother <b>was</b> working on a story,” Malenko continued.  “Gerin was sent by someone to warn him off.”</p>
<p>“And Dustin said no,” Brandi softly guessed.</p>
<p>Malenko silently nodded.</p>
<p>“That was Dustin,” Cody harshly grunted.  “He wouldn’t bend an inch.”</p>
<p>“If he was only sent to warn Dustin, why…”</p>
<p>Malenko held up a hand to stop Brandi.  “That’s something I can’t get into.  Even though we can’t find any trace of Gerin since Mr. Rhodes’ murder, it doesn’t mean this is an inactive case.”</p>
<p>Cody studied Malenko for a moment.  “You think someone killed Gerin to keep him quiet?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what I think.  It’s what can be proved,” Malenko calmly replied.</p>
<p>“How do you know all this?” Brandi asked.</p>
<p>Malenko hesitated.  “Mr. Rhodes was dictating information on his laptop and automatically saving it to a flash drive when he was interrupted by Gerin.”</p>
<p>Brandi’s dark eyes widened.  “You mean, Dustin…”</p>
<p>“My brother recorded his own murder,” Cody groaned.</p>
<p>Malenko nodded.  “And what happened after that.”</p>
<p>Brandi softly spoke.  “The killer never touched his laptop.”</p>
<p>Malenko nodded.  “The laptop, according to the original report, was still on.  But the lid was almost closed.  For reasons I can’t go into, Mr. Rhodes’ body had to be quickly removed and the crime scene cleaned up.”</p>
<p>“There was more than one man involved,” Cody guessed.  He wasn’t surprised when Malenko didn’t reply.  “And the original investigators obviously thought the laptop wasn’t even turned on.”</p>
<p>Again, Malenko remained silent.</p>
<p>“The original investigators never checked the laptoip!” Cody angrily snarled.  He glared at Malenko.  “What’s going to happen with them?”</p>
<p>“The two investigators have been suspended and ordered not to come near any police station or speak with anyone about this unless it’s part of the investigation,” Malenko calmly explained.  “Internal Affairs is looking into not only your brother’s case but others that these two have investigated.”</p>
<p>“No disrespect, but how impartial is an investigation when you investigate one of your own?” Cody demanded.</p>
<p> “I believe there are pieces of legislation in the State Legislature regarding that very question,” Malenko pointed out.</p>
<p>The two men stared at each other for several seconds before Cody slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“The Captain of Internal Affairs is heading up this investigation,” Malenko continued.  “He feels the same as I do about officers who don’t perform their duty properly.”</p>
<p>Brandi squeezed Cody’s arm.  “We understand your position, Chief Malenko.  You and the officers you assigned have done more to resolve this case than any previous officer.  And we’re grateful for your efforts.”</p>
<p>Cody slowly relaxed.  “I apologize for any inference of a possible cover-up.”</p>
<p>Malenko nodded.  “No offense taken.  There’s a lot I can’t say, but I understand your position.”  He indicated the box on his desk.  “These items have been determined to not to be considered evidence in this case.  So, I’m releasing them to you.”</p>
<p>“You said you were issuing a statement later today.”  Cody took a deep breath.  “Do you need us there as well?”</p>
<p>“That’s up to you,” Malenko gently replied.  “If you wish to be there and make a statement, I have no objection.  As long as you don’t reveal anything more than what I will state or have stated here.”</p>
<p>Cody nodded.  “I don’t think I want to make a statement.  But I…we would like to be there.”  He glanced at Brandi who nodded as well.</p>
<p>“It will be at 1:30pm,” Malenko explained.  “If you’d like to meet me back here at 1pm, we can go over my statement.”  He hesitated, then continued.  “There’s one more issue I’d like to discuss.”</p>
<p>Cody was surprised when Malenko’s dark eyes flickered away for a few seconds.  Obviously, the Chief of Police was uncomfortable about what he was about to say.</p>
<p>“The original senior detective on your brother’s case has asked to speak with you and offer his apologies for what occurred,” Malenko finally spoke.</p>
<p><b>“No!”</b> Cody exploded.</p>
<p>“Cody, hear Chief Malenko out,” Brandi softly urged.</p>
<p>Cody angrily looked at his wife who unflinchingly met his glare until he took a deep breath.  He silently nodded.</p>
<p>“The choice is yours,” Malenko continued.  “I’m simply passing on his request.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to listen to him, I do,” Brandi quietly spoke.  When Cody glared at her again, she squeezed his hand.  “I loved Dustin, too, you know.  And I want to know <b>why</b> they didn’t investigate more thoroughly.”</p>
<p>Cody closed his eyes briefly then nodded.  “I can’t promise to accept an apology, and I’ll try very hard not to say anything.  Brandi can do the talking.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”  Malenko picked up the phone and quietly spoke into it.  Then he stood when the door quietly opened.  He planned to position himself between Noble and Cody in case the State Senator couldn’t hold his temper.</p>
<p>Brandi also stood and walked to stand between her sitting husband and the man who quietly closed the office door behind him.</p>
<p>“This is Detective James Noble.  Detective, this is Brandi Rhodes who has agreed to speak with you.”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded his head.  “Ma’am…Mrs. Rhodes.”  He took a deep breath and forced his head up to meet her eyes.  “I was the senior investigator on Mr. Rhodes’ case.  Our investigation was mishandled from the beginning.  I recognize that now.  My partner…I agreed to let him take the lead on the investigation.  That doesn’t relieve me of the responsibility for making sure the investigation was handled properly and professionally.  I failed in that responsibility, and I failed Mr. Rhodes and your family.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Brandi quietly asked.  “That’s all I want to know.  Why?”</p>
<p>Jamie took a deep breath.  “My partner…”  He took a deep breath.  “He wasn’t a rookie, but he’d never ran an investigation.  He seemed ready, and I would supervise him.  There…there was a personal crisis…in my family.  I’m not offering that as an excuse, Ma’am.  But it’s a fact.  And I allowed that personal issue to take my focus away from what I should’ve been doing.”</p>
<p>“What was this “personal crisis” that was more important than investigating what happened to my brother?” Cody hissed.</p>
<p>Jamie glanced at Malenko who remained expressionless.</p>
<p>“My wife had been raped,” Jamie whispered.  “She refused to report it or allow me to report it.  I shouldn’t have been working as we went through that, but…”  He took a deep breath.  “I made poor choices and bad decisions.  And your brother’s case suffered for that.  And I apologize.”</p>
<p>“How is she now?” Brandi asked, noticing the surprise on Malenko’s face.</p>
<p>“Better, Ma’am,” Jamie almost whispered.  “Thank you for asking.”</p>
<p>Cody slowly got to his feet, aware of Malenko closely watching him.</p>
<p>“I can’t accept your apology.”  Cody finally faced Jamie.  “You’re right about the poor choices and bad decisions you made.  And you didn’t carry out your responsibilities.”  He threaded his fingers through Brandi’s.  “And you didn’t have to come here and explain…or apologize.”  He glanced at his wife.  “But as a man who loves his wife more than anything else in this world, I can understand where you head was at during that time.  I can’t get past the fact you should’ve made better decisions.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Jamie nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor.</p>
<p>“I think that’s all, Detective,” Malenko ordered.  “Go home.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Brandi sighed when the door closed behind the disgraced detective.  “Poor man.”</p>
<p>Cody glared at her and started to speak.</p>
<p>Malenko didn’t want to witness an argument between the two of them and quickly spoke.  “We’ll meet back here at 1pm if that’s convenient.”  He was relieved when both Cody and Brandi silently nodded.</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Even if Randy hadn’t seen a picture of Jack Moxley, he would’ve recognized him as the father of Jon Moxley.  Mox had gotten his hair and eye coloring from his mother, but his features were that of Jack Moxley.</p>
<p>“Looks like a tough customer,” Sheamus muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Randy raised an eyebrow at the approving tone in Sheamus’ voice.  Then he stepped forward.  “Jack Moxley?”</p>
<p>“Who wants to know?” Jack growled, automatically sizing up both men.</p>
<p>“Someone who wants to employ you,” Randy retorted.</p>
<p>“I ain’t for sale,” Jack shot back.</p>
<p>“Not a matter of being for sale, fella,” Sheamus smiled.  “It’s a matter of offering you a job and paying you what you’re worth for it.”</p>
<p>“How much?” Jack asked.  “And what’s the job?”</p>
<p>“We’ll set you up in a nice apartment and pay all the expenses,” Randy offered.  “Plus, you’ll get two grand a month to spend as you want as long as you stay clean and sober.”</p>
<p>“And we’ll get you some decent clothing,” Sheamus added.  He grinned at Randy.  “I know someone who gets all his clothing tailored.”</p>
<p>Randy inwardly winced knowing that Cesaro’s clothes were never off-the-rack.  Still, Hunter had said to spend whatever was needed.</p>
<p>“And the job?” Jack asked.  </p>
<p>Randy coldly smiled.  “You’re going home.  To Davenport.”</p>
<p>“Davenport?  What the hell is in Davenport?” Jack grunted.</p>
<p>“You son.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“And now, with news from Chief Malenko’s afternoon press conference and statement, we go to Wade Barrett and a special Barrett Report.  Wade?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Charli.”  Wade face the camera with a slight smile.  “Today, Chief Malenko made a statement regarding the recent discovery of the body of Dustin Rhodes, former editor of the <i>Davenport Daily</i>.  Police are seeking public assistance as to the whereabouts of one Terry Gerin of Detroit, Michigan.  Street name of Rhyno.”  He paused while a mug shot of Rhyno flashed onto the screen.</p>
<p>“According to Chief Malenko, evidence has been recovered that identifies Gerin as the murderer of Mr. Rhodes.”  Wade turned slightly to face the second camera.  “While Chief Malenko refused to answer questions whether Gerin is the only one responsible for Mr. Rhodes’ murder or regarding possible motives, he assured everyone the case is open and being aggressively pursued.  Chief Malenko was accompanied by Senator Cody Rhodes and his wife, Brandi.  Senator Rhodes is the younger half-brother of the late Dustin Rhodes.  Both of them declined to make a statement.”</p>
<p>Wade faced the first camera again.  “Viewers will recall that Mr. Rhodes was originally considered to be a missing person until his body was recently discovered buried under the concrete in the basement of the <i>Rollins Deli</i>.  Anyone with information regarding Terry Gerin is requested to call the Davenport P.D. or the Crimestoppers Hotline.  I’ll continue to follow this story and report the facts.  Back to you, Charli.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“But, as a gesture of good faith and an example of the information I can provide, ask yourself why Roman Reigns is seeing his doctor so often.  I’ll be in touch.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bayley exchanged a speculative look with Finn before gently clearing her throat.  “Seth?  Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Startled, Seth looked at her.  The three of them were standing at the front counter of the bookstore discussing the best way to display the new arrivals, one of which was the next to last installment of his fantasy series.  Finn had been enthusiastically explaining some of the plot to Bayley, and Seth had found his thoughts wandering.</p>
<p>“You seem preoccupied,” Bayley explained.  “We can figure this out later if you need to take care of something else.”</p>
<p>Seth shook his head in embarrassment.  “No, no, I…”  He took a deep sigh.  “I…I asked a young lady out to dinner tonight, and I guess I’m just starting to get nervous.  It’s been a while since I took someone out that was more than just a dinner after business type of thing, you know?”</p>
<p>Finn hid a grin as Bayley nodded, her “mothering instincts” evident to him from her serious facial expressions.</p>
<p>“I mean, I should’ve asked her what she likes to eat,” Seth nervously babbled.  “I don’t even know if she’d like to go somewhere upscale or stick with casual or…”</p>
<p>“You could call her,” Bayley gently suggested.  “Ask her for a suggestion.”</p>
<p>Seth stopped in mid-babble, then quickly nodded.  “Yeah…yeah…that’s a good idea, Bayley.”</p>
<p>“Just be yourself,” Finn advised.  He gave Bayley a wicked grin.  “You’d be surprised how well that works.”</p>
<p>Seth was surprised to see Bayley’s face begin to redden.  He waved a forefinger between the two.  “You guys are dating?”</p>
<p>Bayley covered her face as Finn threw an arm around her shoulders.  “Ever since I got my head out of my arse and asked her out,” he proudly admitted.</p>
<p>Seth wrapped his arms around both of them.  “That’s awesome.  No wonder the two of you have been walking around looking like you just won the lottery!”</p>
<p>Bayley lowered her hands and laughed.  “We did,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>Seth gave them another hug then stepped back.  “I’m happy for the both of you,” he quietly spoke.</p>
<p>“Call her,” Bayley urged.  “She’s probably starting to worry about how she should dress for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Seth admitted.  “Should I bring flowers?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Seth looked from one to the other.</p>
<p>“She might be allergic,” Bayley explained.</p>
<p>“She has a ficus plant,” Seth replied.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean she’s not allergic to some flowers.”</p>
<p>“One single rose,” Finn disagreed.  “Simple.  Elegant.”</p>
<p>Bayley shook her head.  “That works better on a special date.  Like an anniversary of the first date.”</p>
<p>Finn gave her another wicked grin.  “That’s when you start pulling out the big guns.”</p>
<p>Seth managed not to snicker when Bayley’s dark eyes widened in speculation.  “Do you guys believe in love at first sight?” he suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Seth looked from one to the other as Finn and Bayley looked at each other in surprise.  “Uh-huh…okay, well then…”</p>
<p>Their conversation was halted when the front door opened.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  Am I interrupting?”</p>
<p>Seth couldn’t help but grin at Bayley’s second embarrassed expression of the morning and Finn’s chuckle.  “Not at all, Mr. Cesaro.  You got my message?  I apologize about not finding the book you wanted.”</p>
<p>Cesaro closed the door behind him and nodded.  “Your uncle explained how difficult it could be to find.  But I’d appreciate if you could keep an eye out for it just in case.”  His dark eyes twinkled.  “Everyone should have a windmill for tilting.”</p>
<p>Seth chuckled and nodded.</p>
<p>“In the meantime, could you also look for an early edition of <i>MacBeth</i>?  The earlier the better.  It’s next on my list to complete my collection of Shakespeare’s works,” Cesaro requested.  “And <b>Candide</b> as well.  That’s just for my personal enjoyment.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  Seth moved to behind the counter and pulled out the ledger of books he was researching for customers.</p>
<p>Cesaro joined him, then smiled as he picked up one of the copies of R. S. Gyxx’s new book.  “I didn’t know this had been released.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded.  “Officially goes on sale today,” he explained.  “You’re a fan?”</p>
<p>Cesaro shook his head.  “Not my style,” he admitted.  “But my associate is a huge fan.  So, I’ll buy a copy for him.”  He glanced over his shoulder at the car parked in front of the bookstore.  “Perhaps it’ll appease him for having to be up and around this early in the morning,” he ruefully chuckled.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks for calling earlier.  I wasn’t sure what to wear.”  Nikki glanced around the small family-owned Italian restaurant with approval.</p>
<p>Seth made a mental note to bring Bayley a smoothie the next morning as a thank-you for her suggestion.  “Thank <b>you</b> for the suggestion of where to have dinner.  I guess I haven’t been out much since I got back to Davenport,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“You’ve been busy,” Nikki protested.  “Running a business.  Getting two new businesses going.  And a death in the family.”  Her green eyes widened in alarm.  “Oh, I’m sorry!  I shouldn’t have said that!”  She smacked her palm against her forehead.  “Silly, Nikki!  Silly!”</p>
<p>Seth quickly reassured her with a smile.  “It’s okay.  No harm done.”</p>
<p>Nikki relaxed and smiled back at him.  She was pleased that Mitch had approved of Seth asking her to pick the restaurant.  <b>And</b> he’d come to the door like a proper gentleman when picking her up for dinner.  “Sometimes words just come out of my mouth before I know what I’m saying,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“I think those can be the most honest words,” Seth pointed out.</p>
<p>Nikki paused then slowly nodded.  “Sometimes,” she agreed.  “But not exactly tactful.  Mitch reminded me about that.”</p>
<p>“Mitch appears to be very wise to be so young,” Seth commented.</p>
<p>“He’s an old soul,” Nikki nodded, giving him a serious look.  “Not many people understand.  The boss, Zach, and Brian understand, but they’ve been around him for a while.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded.  “I’ve been thinking about getting a dog,” he admitted.  “I’ve always wanted one, but my uncle wouldn’t allow it.  Then I was at college and since then been moving around.  Just never seemed like a good idea.”  His tapped a finger against his water glass.  “But it seems like I’m settling down here so…”</p>
<p>“Just take your time,” Nikki advised.  “Too many people rush into getting a pet then realize they like the <b>idea</b> of having a pet rather more than liking the pet.”</p>
<p>Seth grinned and raised his water glass in a salute.  “Slow is good when deciding to get a pet,” he agreed.  <i>‘But not for everything.’</i><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Randy frowned at the cell phone in his hand then cursed under his breath.  One of his contacts was calling him and interrupting his enjoyment of a nice steak dinner.  He sighed as he answered the call, knowing the man would keep calling until he answered.  “This had been be good,” he warned, softly speaking into the phone.  He heard a chuckle then a quiet reply.</p>
<p>“It will be.”</p>
<p>Randy’s blue eyes automatically flickered around the crowded steakhouse dining room.  “Who is this?” he demanded, noting the voice was obviously disguised.  “And how did you get that phone?”</p>
<p>“Who I am isn’t important right now.  And I got this phone because your…associate?...well, he had a little too much to drink.  You might want to take that up with him.”</p>
<p><i>‘Oh, I’ll sure as hell do that.  As well as why my name is in that phone!’</i>  Randy forced himself to relax.  “Is there a reason for this call?”</p>
<p>“Of course.  Our association can be mutually beneficial or this could be the last time we talk.  I can give you a great deal of inside information about your competition.  Information that could put your competition out of business completely.  In return, you provide me with a great deal of money.”</p>
<p>“The competition isn’t going to go away that easily,” Randy pointed out.  “And would, of course, seek retribution on the person who provided any such information.”  He heard an amused chuckle.</p>
<p>“Retribution only occurs if someone is found.  I’ve planned for this eventuality for quite some time.”</p>
<p>“I can’t make that agreement on my own,” Randy replied.</p>
<p>“Of course not.  You’ll need the <b>authority</b> of someone above you.  But I deal with <b>you</b>.  No one else.”</p>
<p>“We’ll need to meet.”  </p>
<p>“Soon.  Neither of us are so trusting as to do that now.”</p>
<p>Randy found himself smiling in silent agreement.</p>
<p>“But, as a gesture of good faith and an example of the information I can provide, ask yourself why Roman Reigns is seeing his doctor so often.  I’ll be in touch.”</p>
<p>Randy stared at the silent cell phone for a few seconds, then beckoned to the server in the section he was sitting.  When the young woman approached, he spoke, “A to-go box and the check.”  When she nodded and walked away, he quickly texted Hunter.  <i>‘We need to talk first thing in the morning.’</i></p>
<p>He put the cell phone into his pocket and reached for his wallet.  He needed to find his contact and find out why the man had gotten so drunk as to let someone get access to his phone.  More importantly, he needed to make sure his contact recognized the mistake of putting Randy’s name into that phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“C’mon, stop wasting time!  We’ve got more to assemble, and I’ve got a date tonight.”  All three men froze in place.  “A date?”  Mox asked.  “You?”  Kendrick’s eyebrows shot up.  “Does Mitch know about this?” Ryder demanded.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay.  Health issues again.  Got issues 1 &amp; 2 almost resolved when #3 reared its ugly head.  This one requires a specialist so who knows when this is going to get resolved? *sigh*  Thanks to everyone for your patience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dana, only a beautiful woman gets to disturb me this early in the morning.”  Ric glanced at the bedside clock and groaned.  “It’s just after 9am.  The sun’s barely up.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’re not going to like this no matter what time I called,” Dana grimly spoke.</p>
<p>Ric sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.  “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“The U.S. Marshals just took Cole and his family into protective custody,” Dana explained.  “Per the orders of Kurt Angle.  I demanded to know where my client was being taken.  I was told to contact Angle.”</p>
<p>Ric swore under his breath.  He didn’t waste time apologizing to Dana for his language.  She was a tough cookie and had heard worse.  “They can’t keep you from your client.”</p>
<p>“Which is the first thing I told Angle,” Dana grumbled.  “I was told I would have access whenever necessary with my client…under the proper security precautions, of course.  But right now, he and his family are in transit.”</p>
<p>“Keep putting the pressure on Angle to meet with your client,” Ric decided.  “I’ll get back with you.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Hunter closely studied Randy as the younger man casually sipped his coffee.  Randy’s blue eyes seemed to be gazing out the window behind Hunter as they sat at the table, lingering over their breakfast.  “What makes you think this isn’t a trap?” Hunter finally asked.</p>
<p>Randy nonchalantly shrugged.  “For all I know, it <b>is</b> a trap.”</p>
<p>Hunter leaned back in his chair.  “You don’t seem too concerned about that.  Overconfidence has killed more than one person, you know.”</p>
<p>Randy’s lips twitched in what passed for a smile.  “I’m not an <b>overconfident</b> person.  If someone wanted to take me out, there’s no need for this type of nonsense.”  He slowly refilled his cup.  “And anyone who would try to take me out knows that they’d get nothing from me during any interrogation.”</p>
<p>Hunter carefully studied the younger man.  It wasn’t that he doubted Randy’s loyalty.  But he knew that everyone talks sooner or later.  It was only when Randy met his eyes that Hunter knew Randy had a Plan B in play in case someone tried to make him talk.  He silently nodded in understanding.  “What about the person who had your number in his phone?”</p>
<p>Randy barked a laugh.  “He’s never going to do that again.  And I made sure everyone else understands the value and virtue of discretion.”</p>
<p>“So, you’ll meet this person?” Hunter asked, although he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>Randy nodded.  “If this is genuine, we could severely cripple the Bloodline if not destroy them in Davenport.”</p>
<p>“Which would give us more leverage in Chicago,” Hunter nodded.  “So, we’re waiting on this guy to call back?”</p>
<p>“Ball’s in his court,” Randy nodded.</p>
<p>“Any ideas on what this contact meant by Reigns’ visits to his doctor?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Randy admitted.  “But I should have something soon.”</p>
<p>Hunter glanced at his phone which had begun to vibrate.  He frowned at the name on the display.  “Why would Ric be calling this early?”  </p>
<p>Randy frowned.  Early for Ric was anything before noon.</p>
<p>Hunter answered his phone.  “Ric?  What’s wrong?”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Miss Bliss, we have some people here making a delivery of furniture for you.”</p>
<p>Alexa stared at the intercom in complete confusion for several seconds before responding.  “What furniture?  Who’s delivering?”</p>
<p>“The business card says <i>Dawson Customizing</i>.  And that’s what’s on the side of their delivery van.  Guy my partner is talking with says his name is Mox.”  There was a pause.  “Should we permit them to enter?”</p>
<p>“What?  Oh…yes.  I just didn’t…know a delivery was going to be today.”</p>
<p>Alexa quickly walked to her front window and stared down at the street.  She saw Mox, two men, and a woman begin to unload the van.  Not wanting to spoil whatever surprise Mox had arranged, she walked back towards her apartment’s front door.</p>
<p>“He couldn’t have…no, why would he…”  Alexa muttered as she looked at her empty dining room.  “Oh, my God…did he?”</p>
<p>The person on the other side of the door barely had time to tap the door twice before Alexa flung it open.  She saw one of the security guards looking at her for silent approval.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, George,” she murmured.  </p>
<p>The guard stepped aside as Mox maneuvered a wrapped piece of furniture into the room.  He was followed by a woman carrying something under her arms then two men each carrying two wrapped pieces of furniture that suspiciously looked like chairs.</p>
<p>Once they were all inside, Alexa smiled her thanks to the security guard who grinned and saluted her before walking away.  She closed the door and looked at Mox.</p>
<p>Mox wickedly grinned at her.  “Alexa, this is Nikki Cross, who runs the office most efficiently.  And this is Zach Ryder and Brian Kendrick, two very talented young men.  Not with us is Mitch, Nikki’s baby.”</p>
<p>Alexa smiled when Ryder snickered.</p>
<p>Nikki glared at Ryder then held out her hand to Alexa with a smile.  “Good to meet you!  And Mitch didn’t need to be around this chaos.”</p>
<p>Alexa shook her hand and nodded.  “Completely understandable.”  She turned back to Mox.  “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Mox put his hands on her shoulders and started walking her towards her bedroom.  “Go take a nap.  Or read.  Or decide what color to paint your nails for tonight.  I’ll get you when your surprise is ready.”</p>
<p>“Surprise?”  Alexa actually bounced a couple of times on her toes.  “I love surprises!  Wait…we’re going out tonight?”</p>
<p>“That’s surprise number two.”  Mox ushered her into her bedroom and closed the door.  “And no peeking!” he loudly ordered.</p>
<p>Alexa pouted, then chuckled as she sat down at her vanity and opened the gift of nail colors Mox had given to her at Christmas.  Apparently, some assembly was required for whatever was being delivered.  Then, just to be mischievous, she opened the bedroom door a crack and shouted, “Mox!  Not peeking!  But, I don’t know which color to use if I don’t know where we’re going!  And how do I pick the right outfit?”</p>
<p>“Casual!” Mox shouted back.  “And close the door!”  He grinned when Alexa shut the bedroom door with a little more force than necessary.</p>
<p>Nikki nodded in approval.  “I like her, boss.”</p>
<p>Mox sighed.  “Nikki, we’ve been over…”</p>
<p>“Nononono, not that way.”  Nikki ignored Mox as she turned her attention to where Ryder and Kendrick were placing one of the pieces of furniture.  “Putting it there will make it difficult to get to and from the kitchen.”</p>
<p>The two men exchanged a quick look.  “Ooo-kay…where <b>should</b> it go?” Kendrick asked.</p>
<p>“Men,” Nikki muttered under her breath.  “Turn it to the left…no, <b>my</b> left…a little more…no, back a smidgeon.”</p>
<p>“What’s a smidgeon?” Ryder muttered.</p>
<p>“There!”  Nikki observed the placement of the furniture with a critical eye, then nodded.  “Perfect.  Easy access to both the kitchen and living room.”  She glared at the three men.  “C’mon, stop wasting time!  We’ve got more to assemble, and I’ve got a date tonight.”</p>
<p>All three men froze in place.</p>
<p>“A date?”  Mox asked.</p>
<p>“You?”  Kendrick’s eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p>“Does Mitch know about this?” Ryder demanded.  He shrugged when Mox and Kendrick shot him a look.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Me.  Yes.”  Nikki put her hands on her hips.  “Well?  What are you waiting for?  You don’t think she’s going to just sit in her bedroom forever, do you?”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Alexa was curled up on her bed reading R. S. Gyxx’s latest book when there was a soft tapping on the door.</p>
<p>“Alexa?  You awake?”</p>
<p>Alexa grinned at Mox’s soft voice.  She quickly rolled off the bed and opened the door, surprising Mox with her quick action.  “Yes?” she teasingly answered.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes,” Mox quietly said.</p>
<p>Alexa immediately obeyed, sensing this wasn’t just a joke for Mox.  She felt his hands on her shoulders, gently urging her to walk down the hall.  Then, they came to a stop.</p>
<p>“Okay, open ‘em,” Mox softly ordered.</p>
<p>Alexa opened her eyes…blinked…opened them wider…blinked a second time.  Then her hands covered her mouth as she took a few steps closer to take a close look at…</p>
<p>The most beautiful dining table and four chairs she’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“Mox,” she muttered, looking over her shoulder at him.</p>
<p>“You like it?” he asked, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket.</p>
<p>“Like it?”  Alexa walked to the table.  “It’s beautiful!  Of course, I like it!  I love it!”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t copy the design you showed me, so I changed it up a little,” Mox admitted.  “Seriously, if you don’t like it, no harm no foul.  I’ll take it…”  He grunted as Alexa slammed into him.  The difference in their height meant that her head cracked against his ribs.</p>
<p><i>‘The little pudgepot’s got a hard head.’</i> Mox grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>“You’ll take it back over my dead body!” Alexa warned.  She stared up at him with a soft smile.  “I can’t believe you did this for me!”</p>
<p>Mox grinned then gently kissed her lips.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“When this happen?” Hunter demanded.</p>
<p>“Just now,” Ric answered.  “Dana just finished bitching at Angle and called me.”  He hesitated, then added, “Do we have a leak?”</p>
<p>Hunter frowned in thought.  “The only ones on that conversation were you, me, and Shawn.  Randy knows.  The Elite know.  Could the leak have come from Dana’s office?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I doubt it.  Dana runs a pretty tight ship.  But I’ll check into that,” Ric promised after a few moments.  “Have the Elite moved on one of the witnesses?  That could’ve triggered Angle to take Cole into protective custody.”</p>
<p>“Not that I know of,” Hunter admitted.  “But I’ll find that out pretty quickly.”  He saw the expression on Randy’s face and nodded.</p>
<p>“We know Angle’s talked with Moxley,” Randy slowly said, loud enough for Ric to hear.  “Maybe Moxley’s connection with the Bloodline and the Authority being blamed for Lesnar’s murder is what prompted Angle to do this.”</p>
<p>After a few moments, Hunter slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Definitely possible,” Ric admitted a few seconds later.  “More logical, too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll double check here.  You do the same, and I’ll talk to Shawn and the Elite,” Hunter decided.</p>
<p>Randy grinned when Ric disconnected the call.  “God help anyone in Ric’s organization if they leaked this.  He’s already pissed about being up this early.”</p>
<p>“He’s not the only one who’s pissed,” Hunter coldly replied.  He quickly dialed a number.</p>
<p>“Hello.”  The call was answered in a friendly tone of voice.</p>
<p>“Just checking in,” Hunter spoke.  “That specialist you were considering has become unavailable and not taking any new patients.  Maybe you should try the alternate doctor.”</p>
<p>“No problem.  I can get that done really soon.  Any idea if the specialist will be seeing new patients or referrals soon?”</p>
<p>“Right now, I don’t know.  But I’ll keep you informed.”  Hunter leaned back in his chair.  He truly appreciated working with competent professionals.</p>
<p>“Much thanks.”</p>
<p>“By the way, did you contact any of the other referrals I gave you?” Hunter asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet.  I understood the first two were the most qualified.”</p>
<p>“Quite right,” Hunter chuckled.  “Let me know what the doctor says.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”  Disconnecting the call, Kenny turned to the other members of the Elite.  “Change in plans.  Cole’s out of reach.  We need to go to the next one on the list.”</p>
<p>Page slowly smiled and raised his glass in a silent salute.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“So, where are we going?” Alexa asked as Mox drove them away from her apartment.</p>
<p>“Surprise number 2, remember?” Mox grinned.</p>
<p>Alexa pouted for a few seconds, then laughed.  “Like the nails?”  She held out her hands.</p>
<p>Mox glanced at her nails, then chuckled.  “I like the glitter.  And the green matches your blouse.”</p>
<p>Alexa happily nodded.  “Took me a little while to match up the colors.”  She stared out the window as Mox drove them out of Davenport.  It wasn’t long until Mox eased the SUV into the back of a long line of cars.  Alexa glanced behind her and saw cars now in line behind them.  As she turned her head to glance at Mox, the cars started inching forward.  As they rounded a curve, Alexa saw a sign and squealed, “Drive In Movie!”</p>
<p>The sign of <i>BlueGrass Drive In Theater</i> in bright red neon lights welcomed them to the showing of <i>The Addams Family</i> and <i>The Addams Family Values</i>.</p>
<p>“I sorta remember watching reruns of the TV series,” Mox admitted.  He reached for his wallet and glanced at Alexa.  “Hope this is okay.”</p>
<p>“Sure, it is!  I loved the first movie.  Totally hilarious.  But I haven’t seen the second one!”</p>
<p>As Mox paid the admittance fee, he slowly exhaled in relief.  Comedies seemed a safe bet, and he really wanted to take Alexa to the drive-in.  “Any choice on where to park?”</p>
<p>“Middle of the row.  Halfway between the front and middle,” Alexa promptly answered.</p>
<p>Mox laughed.  “Sounds like you’ve done this before, Ms. Bliss.”</p>
<p>“Oh, a couple of times,” Alexa nodded with a grin.</p>
<p>Once they parked, they left the SUV and walked towards one of the three concession stands.  “I’m <b>SO</b> going to overeat,” Alexa mock groaned.</p>
<p>“That’s part of the fun of going to a drive-in,” Mox pointed out.  He hugged her as they walked inside.  “Order whatever you want.”  </p>
<p>He stood behind Alexa, hands on her shoulders, as she randomly vocalized possible choices.  He heard a familiar laugh and looked towards the other end of the building.  He saw Nikki balancing two trays of food, exiting the concession building as the door was held open for her by…<b><i>SETH ROLLINS?</i></b></p>
<p>Mox’s blue eyes widened as Seth maneuvered himself out of the building without dropping any of the four drinks balanced on the tray he was carrying.  <i>‘Definitely gonna have a talk with Seth about this!’</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Randy smirked as he tapped on the front door.  When it opened, his smirk widened at the expression on Sheamus’ face.  “Problems?” he murmured as he entered the apartment.  “Exes should never get together again,” Sheamus grunted, closing the door behind Randy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is such a short chapter.  But I think the muses are as mentally tired of the political chaos as I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randy chuckled to himself as he approached the security-gated apartment complex.  The security of the ‘gated complex’ was an illusion as anyone could easily climb the fence.  He knew there were security cameras that covered the entrances.  But he also knew of their limited field of vision.  Anyone who wanted to get into the complex could easily walk through the wooded area behind the buildings.</p>
<p>He stopped his car at the visitors’ gate callbox and dialed a number.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Orton.”</p>
<p>Randy heard the call being disconnected then seconds later the visitors’ gate opened.  He slowly drove through the complex to Building 11 and parked in the row marked for visitors.  As he got out of the car, he noted a familiar car parked at the end of the row.</p>
<p>He casually walked into the building and stopped at the first door on his left, cocking his head as he heard an upstairs door being closed.  Seconds later, he heard a woman’s voice and a child’s laugh as two people quickly walked down the stairs and towards the residents’ parking lane.  </p>
<p><i>‘Nice.  Quiet.  Family oriented.’</i>  Randy smirked as he tapped on the front door.  When it opened, his smirk widened at the expression on Sheamus’ face.  “Problems?” he murmured as he entered the apartment.</p>
<p>“Exes should never get together again,” Sheamus grunted, closing the door behind Randy.  </p>
<p>Randy briefly nodded in understanding and walked past the kitchen on his right towards the living room.</p>
<p>Jack Moxley sat sprawled on one end of the couch while Leah Moxley sat with armed crossed over her chest on the other end of the couch.  Becky leaned against the half wall that divided the living room and dining room, obviously amused.</p>
<p>“I hope everything here is satisfactory,” Randy commented.  The tone in his voice tipped both Jack and Leah off that it damn well better be satisfactory.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Leah nodded.  She glared at Jack.  “Just the company.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s why there are two bedrooms,” Randy smoothly pointed out.  “A bank account has been set up for both of you.  Some expenses will be paid from a third account that’s in both your names.  Rent, utilities, and car payment.  Make sure they’re paid on time.  You can do that online and make sure you save and print the confirmations of payment.  The money will be reimbursed once I have them.  The money in your individual accounts will be used to pay your individual cell phone accounts, food, and any other…expenses.  Keep the receipts.  Becky will be here the first of every month to get them.  The money will then go back into your account.  Whatever’s left over is yours to keep.”</p>
<p>He saw the two Moxley’s exchange glances as he grabbed a chair from the dining room and brought it to the living room.  He sat down astride it, leaning against the back of the chair to face them.</p>
<p>“Your job is present yourselves as a couple trying to reconcile.  Part of that is to mend fences with your estranged son.  The two of you figure out what story to tell him and stick with it.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Jack demanded.</p>
<p>“All you need to know is that your son is a prime witness in an upcoming trial,” Randy explained.  “We need him enough off balance to make his testimony…shaky…to make him seem unstable and unreliable.”</p>
<p>Jack barked a laugh.  “That won’t be hard.  He always was a hothead with a big mouth.”</p>
<p>“He won’t be so easy,” Randy warned.  He pulled out a small notebook and tossed it on the dining room table.  “That’s his history.  To make a long story short, he was framed by the local cops for murder and spent six years in prison.  Thanks to a friend of his, Roman Reigns, proof of the frame was presented to the cops; and he got released.  He got a multi-million-dollar settlement from the city and now owns his own business.  And apparently is dating a young woman who’s an attorney.”</p>
<p>Leah’s blue eyes widened slightly as she digested the information.</p>
<p>“Your cover stories are also in that notebook.  Memorize them.  Get more familiar with them than you are with your actual past,” Randy ordered.  “He’s going to check up on you.”</p>
<p>When both nodded, Randy stood and replaced the chair at the table.  “I understand it will take time, and you’ll have to move slowly to get close to your son.  But don’t think for a second this is open-ended to get more money that it’s worth.  And both of you stay clean and sober.  One relapse, and it’s over.”</p>
<p>Leah nodded.  “We understand.”</p>
<p>Randy nodded.  “All contact will be through Becky.  Call only in an emergency.”</p>
<p>Leah stood as Randy led Sheamus and Becky towards the door.  “Becky, thank you for helping me find suitable clothing,” she quietly said.</p>
<p>“Aww…you’re welcome,” Becky smiled.  “Men don’t understand all that goes into outfitting a woman properly.”</p>
<p>Sheamus rolled his eyes at Randy as he opened the front door.  He glanced back at Becky who was nodding at something Leah was quietly saying.  Then Becky waved at her and walked out.  Sheamus followed, closing the door behind him.  He heard the door being locked behind him and chuckled under his breath.</p>
<p>“Leah asked an interesting question,” Becky was quietly saying.  “I told her I’d get an answer back to her.”</p>
<p>“What was it?” Randy asked.</p>
<p>“Did we think it would be better to break her son before the trial or have him break on the witness stand?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Jack Daniels okay with you?”  “If you’re buyin’ it, I’m drinkin’ it,” Hayes laughed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Old City Bar is homage to one of my favorite musical groups, Trans Siberian Orchestra.  Check them out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Old City Bar was modeled after a turn of the century saloon.  The tables and chairs scattered around the room weren’t designed for comfort but harkened back to the days where drinking hard liquor required an uncomfortable chair at a table.  There were no stools at the bar either.  You stood and drank until you either left the bar or sat in an uncomfortable chair at a table.  The reflection of the neon light outside the bar was barely visible through the frosted glass windows created to look like they hadn’t been cleaned in a month of Sundays.</p>
<p>Adam Page decided he liked this type of establishment.  He glanced around as he walked towards the bar noticing the details and decided his next home improvement project was to put a similar bar in the basement.</p>
<p>The patrons at the bar were scattered along it’s wooden length.  Page picked a spot a few feet away from a man who looked like he’d been drinking for a while.  He caught the attention of the bartender, a young slender man, who hurried over to him.</p>
<p>“Guevara’s the name.  Sammy Guevara.  What’s your pleasure?”</p>
<p>Page’s blue eyes scanned the bottles on the shelves behind Guevara.  “Jack Daniels.  Bring me a bottle.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”  Guevara smirked and turned around.  He grabbed an unopened bottle and set it and a glass in front of Page.</p>
<p>Page took out his wallet and flipped a credit card onto the counter.  “Add twenty to the cost for your tip.”</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot,” Guevara grinned.</p>
<p>“Welcome,” Page grunted as he opened the bottle.</p>
<p>“Let me know if you need anything else.  I’ll be right back with your card.”  Guevara walked towards the register at the other end of the bar.</p>
<p><i>‘You’ve done just what I need you to do.’</i>  Page poured some whiskey into the glass and downed it with one gulp.  He took his card and receipt from Guevara and put it into his wallet.  He put his wallet back into his pocket and poured another drink.</p>
<p>“Cash first, Doc.  You know the rules.”</p>
<p>Page glanced to where Guevara was glaring at the man close to Page.  “Doc?  You’re a doctor?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Dr. Michael P. Hayes.”  The man glanced at Page in confusion.</p>
<p>“Dr. Steve Blake,” Page replied, using the cover name the Elite had set up for him years ago.  “You’re welcome to join me.  Always glad to share a drink with a fellow doctor.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s right neighborly of you.”  Hayes shot Guevara a smug look.</p>
<p>“Jack Daniels okay with you?”</p>
<p>“If you’re buyin’ it, I’m drinkin’ it,” Hayes laughed.</p>
<p>“Could I get another glass please?” Page asked Guevara.  He smiled a silent thanks when Guevara set it on the bar before walking away.</p>
<p>“I don’t recall seein’ you around here,” Hayes said as he sipped the whiskey.  “The medical community’s pretty tight knit.”</p>
<p>“I got called into consult,” Page explained.  “I’m a neuro-surgeon specializing in brain injuries.  Patient’s family wanted another opinion.  Local doctor declared his patient brain dead, but the family refused to give it up.  Doctor got a second opinion, but the family wouldn’t accept that either.  They wanted an “outside” opinion.”  He saw Hayes’ glass was empty and motioned towards the bottle.</p>
<p>“Who’s the primary on the case?” Hayes asked as he poured another drink for himself.</p>
<p>Page noted Hayes’ shaky hands and bloodshot eyes.  From the way the man was downing the whiskey, this wouldn’t be a long conversation.</p>
<p>“Dr. Davey Richards.  We’ve known each other since pre-med.”  Page grinned.  “I’m not sure the family knows that, however.  But they picked me from a list of names so…”  He shrugged and sipped his whiskey.  “I had to concur with the other doctors.  The patient is brain dead.  The only options open to the family is let him stay on the machines and live as a vegetable or disconnect him and let him go.”</p>
<p>“Hell of a choice to make,” Hayes grumbled.</p>
<p>Page silently nodded, pouring Hayes another drink.  “Davey suggested this place when I begged off dinner with him.  I’m heading home tomorrow but needed to unwind.”  He shrugged.  “Guy wasn’t really my patient, but it still felt like I’d lost one.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling,” Hayes sighed.  “Lost too many of mine.”</p>
<p>Page drank the last of the whiskey in his glass.  “Look, I bought the bottle; but you’re welcome to take it.”</p>
<p>“That’s awfully kind of you,” Hayes smiled.  “But that snot-nosed little kid behind the bar won’t let me leave with it.  And if I drink it, he’ll take my keys.”</p>
<p>Page chuckled.  “Don’t spread it around, but here’s a trick Davey and I used to pull in med school.  Give me your keys, and we’ll walk out together.  I’ll give them back to you in the parking lot.  You’re in the lot, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, in the back,” Hayes nodded with a sloppy grin.  “Serve that little punk right.”</p>
<p>Page screwed the lid on the top of the whiskey bottle as Hayes downed the last of his drink.  He held his hand out for Hayes’ keys.  Hayes dropped them into Page’s hand and turned towards the door.  Page caught Guevara’s eyes and held up the keys.  He picked up the bottle as Guevara nodded at Page who smiled in return.  “He bought it,” Page whispered to Hayes as he helped steady him to walk.</p>
<p>Outside, they walked towards the back of the unpaved parking lot.  Not-so-coincidentally, the lights in that part of the lot had been broken.  As they walked on the broken glass, Hayes muttered, “Outta sue.  Person could fall and get hurt back here.”</p>
<p>“They sure could,” Page calmly agreed, holding out the bottle.  “Have one for the road.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do,” Hayes laughed.  He stopped and unscrewed the lid.  Putting the bottle to his lips, he tilted his head back and took several drinks.  “Damn, that’s good whiskey,” he muttered.</p>
<p>As Page took the bottle, he stepped back.</p>
<p>Hayes gave him a quizzical look then grunted as he was tackled to the ground.  He started to fight when a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth.  Even as intoxicated as he was, he knew the smell of chloroform.  He felt hands grabbing his arms and a weight settling on his back.  The last thing he saw was the toes of Page’s cowboy boots.</p>
<p>“Jeez, how much did he have to drink?” Matt Jackson complained a minute later as he and his brother dragged Hayes towards Hayes’ car.</p>
<p>Page silently held up the half-empty bottle.  “It was full, and I only had two small drinks.  Bartender was close to cutting him off so I’d say…a lot,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>Once Hayes was securely belted into the passenger seat, Page got into the car.  He winced when his knee hit the steering column.</p>
<p>“Gonna be able to drive it?” Kenny Omega asked.  </p>
<p>Page nodded.  “Got the route for me?”</p>
<p>Omega handed him a sheet of paper.  As Page studied it, he grinned, “This will let you avoid the street cameras until you get close to Route 72.  We want the cameras to pick up the car but the angle’s too steep to show anyone in the car.”</p>
<p>Page nodded and shoved the paper into his shirt pocket.  “Meet you out there.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“911.  What is your emergency?”</p>
<p>“There’s a car driving really erratically out on State Route 6…about a mile from the Route 72 intersection.  Guy’s all over the road.  Headin’ west.  Gonna wind up goin’ over the side and into the river if he’s not careful.”</p>
<p>“Can you give me a description of the car?”  The dispatcher keyed her microphone.  “All units.  Possible intoxicated or impaired driver on Route 6 about a mile from the Route 72 intersection.  Details to follow.”</p>
<p>“Uh…black or dark blue, I guess.  There aren’t any street lights out here.  Definitely a Buick.  Sedan.  I think a four-door model.  Can’t see the whole license number…PXE8…can’t make out the rest.”</p>
<p>“Sir, is there any…”</p>
<p>
  <b>“SHIT!  HE JUST WENT OVER THE SIDE!”</b>
</p>
<p>“Sir!  What’s happening?”</p>
<p>
  <b>“HE’S ROLLING OVER…ALL OVER!  HE’S IN THE RIVER!  I THINK IT’S SINKING!”</b>
</p>
<p>“Sir…is there a landmark you can see?”</p>
<p>“gottagogottagogogo…”</p>
<p>“Sir?  Sir?”  The dispatcher sighed as the caller hung up.  She began relaying the information to all units in the area.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Omega walked to where Page stood on the blacktop road staring down the embankment.  Only the wheels of the overturned car could be seen in the dark waters of the river below them.  “Nick?” he quietly asked.</p>
<p>Page pointed to where a man was surfacing from the water and swimming towards a nearby boat.  “He’s fine.”  </p>
<p>They silently watched as Nick’s brother helped him climb into the boat.  Matt waved then slowly drove the boat upstream.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.  Cops’ll be here soon.”  Omega led the way back to Page’s rental car.  Page would drop him off at the rendezvous point then return to his hotel.  Omega would join the Jackson brothers in their rented boat and do some night fishing miles upstream from the crash site.  He suddenly snapped his fingers.  “Oh, Adam?”</p>
<p>Page turned around just in time to see Omega’s fist before it hit him just under his left eye.  He staggered backwards, barely managing to keep from falling to the road.  “Dammit, Kenny!” he hissed.</p>
<p>“Gotta make it look good just in case,” Omega chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All three saw Mox’s expression harden and his eyes turn to ice.  “Nikki, stay back here.  Give me five minutes then come and tell me the guys need me in the shop.”  “Need help?” Ryder asked after glancing at Kendrick.  “No,” Mox coldly replied.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More apologies for the delay.  Health issues and more tests *sigh*.  Hopefully things will get back on track in 2021.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detectives Chuck Taylor and Trent Beretta slowly watched as the water drained out of the car just brought up from the nearby river.  They could plainly see the slumped body of a man in the driver’s seat.  As they slowly made their way down the riverbank, they saw the CSI crew open the doors and peer inside.  Their supervisor, James “Don’t Call Me That” Cassidy, stood a few steps back and watched with hands in his jeans pockets.</p>
<p>“Standard bet on ten?” Taylor mumbled.  When Beretta nodded, the two bumped elbows to seal the bet.  As they came closer, Cassidy glanced at them then resumed watching the CSI team.</p>
<p>Baretta noticed the license plate on the back of the car and radioed it to dispatch to get the registration information.</p>
<p>Taylor noticed the released seat belt.  “Think he tried to get out?”</p>
<p>Cassidy shrugged.  “Doubt it.”</p>
<p>Taylor waited for a further explanation even though he knew he wasn’t going to get one.</p>
<p>One of the CSI team held out a wallet from the dead man’s pocket to Cassidy who put on gloves before taking it.  He opened it and held it out for Taylor to see.</p>
<p>“Michael P. Hayes,” Taylor muttered.  He glanced at the face of the dead man thankful there was enough undamaged that he could make a visual confirmation of identity.</p>
<p>“Car’s registered to a Dr. Michael P. Hayes,” Beretta said as he joined them.  </p>
<p>Taylor pointed to the driver’s license then nodded towards the dead man.  Then he handed the license to Cassidy who placed it in an evidence bag, labeled it and then entered the data into the evidence log.</p>
<p>Taylor signed the evidence log and pocketed the bag with the license.  He watched as Cassidy walked to the other side of the car.</p>
<p>Beretta leaned down to look at the dead man.  “Seat belt’s unfastened.  Tried to get out?”</p>
<p>“Cassidy doubts it.”  Taylor held up two fingers.</p>
<p>“He’s been in the water long enough that there’s no odor of booze on or around him,” Beretta grumbled as he stood upright.  He turned to see Cassidy holding out an evidence bag with a bottle in it.</p>
<p>“Jack Daniels,” Taylor identified as he took the bag and saw the bottle was over half empty.</p>
<p>Cassidy silently pointed at the corner of the label.</p>
<p>Beretta leaned over his partner’s shoulder to see the tiny stamped label of <i>Old City Bar</i>.  “Guess that’s where he was drinking last night.”  He looked around the wooded area.  “Too much to hope whoever called in that report will come forward.”  He saw the sarcastic smirk on Cassidy’s face and chuckled.</p>
<p>“Not with all the drugs, gambling, and prostitution being run out of these woods,” Taylor snorted.  “We’re lucky he made the call at all.”  He looked at Cassidy who’d returned his attention to his CSI team.  “Drunk driver?”</p>
<p>Cassidy shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Taylor sighed.  “Let’s go get somebody to open up this bar and see if our deceased doctor was there last night.”</p>
<p>“Hope he hadn’t planned on seeing any patients today,” Beretta snorted as they started to walk away.</p>
<p>“Beretta.”</p>
<p>Surprised, Beretta turned around to see Cassidy looking at him.  He couldn’t tell because of the sunglasses on Cassidy’s face, but he was sure the man’s eyes were twinkling to match the smirk on his face.  “You lose the bet.  Again.”</p>
<p>“Well, fuck,” Beretta muttered as Taylor held up eight fingers.  Cassidy had said less than ten words.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“We appreciate your assistance, Mr. Guevara,” Taylor smoothly spoke as the younger man unlocked the front door of the Old City Bar.</p>
<p>“Sure, sure,” Sammy muttered, turning on the lights and stepping to one side.  “So, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Do you know this man?”  Beretta held up an evidence bag with a driver’s license inside.</p>
<p>Sammy squinted then nodded.  “Yeah, that’s Doc.  Dr. Hayes to be exact.”  He glanced at Beretta.  “He was here last night.  Left with some other guy who took his keys.”</p>
<p>The two detectives exchanged a quick look.  “You’re saying Dr. Hayes didn’t drive away?”</p>
<p>Sammy opened his mouth then frowned.  “Well…no…I didn’t say that.  He was at the bar with this other guy.  Another doctor from what I overheard.  That guy took Doc’s keys.  I saw <b>that</b>.  Good thing because I was getting ready to take them from Doc, and that probably would’ve caused a fight.  Anyway, the two of them walked out together.  Parking lot’s in the back so I didn’t see who drove.”</p>
<p>“Got a name for this Good Samaritan?” Beretta asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  He paid with a credit card.  I still got the receipts from last night.”  Sammy walked towards the back office.  “I go over them and enter the stuff in the ledger in the afternoon before we open around 4pm.”</p>
<p>Sammy flipped the switch for the overhead lights in the small office and sat behind the desk.  Taking out a key, he unlocked a drawer and removed a cash box which he also opened.  Inside were several stacks of credit card receipts as well as a thick roll of a folded cash register tape.</p>
<p>The two detectives watched as Sammy flipped through the receipts.  “I overheard him telling Doc that he was from out of town and leaving today.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Beretta muttered.</p>
<p>“Here!  This is it.  Steven F. Blake.”  Sammy wrote down the credit card information on a notepad then handed the receipt to Taylor.</p>
<p>“Anything else you can remember?” Beretta asked as Sammy tore the page from the notepad and put it into the cash box along with the rest of the credit card receipts.</p>
<p>Sammy closed the lid of the cash box and frowned for a few seconds.  Then he shook his head.  “Only reason I overheard that much was I was keeping an eye on Doc.  He’d had quite a few drinks, and I’d told him he’d have to start paying up front.  I was close to cutting him off.”</p>
<p>“Receipt doesn’t say what it’s for,” Taylor grunted.</p>
<p>“He bought a whole bottle of Jack Daniels,” Sammy answered.  “I remember because he gave me a tip of twenty bucks.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>When the man in Room 729 at the Riverside Holiday Inn opened the door, the first thing Taylor noticed was his blackened left eye.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>The two detectives held up their badges.  “Detectives Taylor and Beretta.  Are you Dr. Steve Blake?” Beretta asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p>“May we come in?”</p>
<p>Page frowned then opened the door.  “Pardon the mess.  I’m packing.  My flight leaves a little while.”</p>
<p>“Just to cover all the bases, can you show me your ID?” Taylor asked.</p>
<p>Page shrugged.  “Sure.”  He walked to the dresser where a wallet lay next to a hotel room key.  He opened the wallet and removed his driver’s license then held it out to Taylor.</p>
<p>The detective studied it for a moment then nodded.  “Thank you, Mr. Blake.  Sorry, I understand it’s Dr. Blake.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask what’s going on?” Page asked as he replaced the license in his wallet and tossed it on the dresser.</p>
<p>“How did you get that black eye?” Beretta asked.</p>
<p>Page sighed and motioned for them to sit on the bed while he sat in the chair at the desk.  “I was called in by a colleague to consult on a case.  Well, technically, by the family of the patient who wanted a third opinion.  An outside opinion.  They were provided a list of names of specialists, and they chose me.  I don’t think they know their doctor and I were in pre-med together.”</p>
<p>“What’s your specialty, if you don’t mind my asking,” Taylor requested.</p>
<p>“Neurosurgery,” Page answered.  “I examined the patient and reviewed all the notes.  My opinion was the same as the first two.  Unfortunately, the poor bastard’s not going to wake up.  They can either keep him hooked up on machines for as long as he lives, or they can disconnect the machines and let him go.”</p>
<p>Taylor muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“Family hit you?” Beretta asked.</p>
<p>Startled, Page shook his head.  “Hell, no.  Guy wasn’t my patient, but I still felt like I’d lost one.  I went to this bar that my colleague recommended.  Old City Bar.  Wound up drinking with Hayes who said he was also a doctor.  And the bartender called him “Doc”.  He’d had more than enough to drink so rather than have the bartender take his keys which, considering what Hayes was saying about the bartender, would probably have ended in a fight or worse, I offered to drive him home.  Took his keys and made sure the bartender knew Hayes wouldn’t be driving.  I’d bought a bottle of Jack and took it with me.  When we got into the parking lot, he asked for a drink from it.  I told him I’d give him the bottle when we got to his house.  He wanted a drink right then, and I told him he’d get the bottle at his house.  I turned to unlock my car door, and he hit me.”  Page indicated his eye.  “I fell back against the car, and he hit me again.  I blacked out and when I came to, he was gone and so was the bottle.  I figured I was lucky he hadn’t taken my wallet and the car.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t report it?” Beretta asked.</p>
<p>“Report what, Detective?” Page grimaced.  “All I had was his name.  Michael Hayes.  There were no witnesses so it would’ve been my word against his.  He didn’t steal anything of mine except an open bottle of Jack Daniels.  And I had no idea what his car looked like.  Or even if he left in a car.  He could’ve run off for all I knew.”  He leaned back in the chair.  “I came back here and basically did concussion checks on myself throughout the night.”  He looked at first Beretta then Taylor.  “Can I ask now what this is all about?”</p>
<p>“Dr. Hayes’ car went off the road last night,” Taylor bluntly answered.  “He was killed in the crash.  We found a bottle of Jack Daniels in the car with the logo of the Old City Bar.  Bartender told us you were with him so we came to hear what you had to say.”</p>
<p>“Well, damn and fuck,” Page muttered.  He rubbed his face, wincing when his fingers touched his swollen eye.  “That damn fool.”</p>
<p>“You gave the bartender a pretty nice tip,” Beretta casually mentioned.</p>
<p>Page snorted.  “I worked a lot of part-time jobs to put myself through med school, Detective.  Bartending was one of them.  Pay’s lousy unless you’re working in some high-class place.  Tips are usually equally lousy.  I remember those days and can afford to tip well.  I do the same in restaurants in case you’re interested.”</p>
<p>“If you’d write down your address, we’ll contact you when we need you to provide a formal statement.  You can do it at your local police station,” Taylor requested.</p>
<p>“Sure.”  Page mentally said goodbye to the persona of Dr. Steve Blake.  He’d never use this alias again…and the cops wouldn’t be able to trace it.  He wrote down the address associated with Steve Blake and handed it to Taylor.</p>
<p>“Have a safe flight, Dr. Blake,” Beretta said as they walked towards the door.  </p>
<p>“Thanks.  Appreciate it.  You guys be safe as well.”  Page gently closed the hotel door room behind the two detectives.  He turned and grabbed his phone from the desk to send a quick text.</p>
<p><i>‘Cops just left.  Gonna need to ditch Blake.  Pick me up at the airport in about 90 minutes.’</i>  </p>
<p>He smirked when he got an almost immediate reply.  He turned to finish his packing.  He had an hour’s drive to the airport and turn in his rental car.  Then Dr. Steve Blake would disappear forever.</p>
<p>As the detectives walked to the hotel elevator, Taylor compared the address written on the paper he’d been given with the one he’d memorized from Blake’s driver’s license.  He inwardly sighed as he put the paper in his pocket.  The addresses matched.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“We appreciate your time, Dr. Richards.  This won’t take long,” Beretta smiled.  When the doctor nodded, he continued.  “Do you know a Dr. Steve Blake?”</p>
<p>“Steve?  Sure.  He was here yesterday on a consultation,” Dr. Davey Richards looked concerned.  “Nothing’s happened to him, has there?”</p>
<p>“Apparently a minor altercation at a local bar,” Taylor explained.</p>
<p>“Steve?  A bar fight?”  Richards looked confused.  “That man could diffuse any situation.  He must be losing his touch.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he can tell you the entire story,” Taylor continued.  “He’s not a local doctor?”</p>
<p>“No.  He practices in San Francisco,” Richards explained.  “The family of one of my patients asked for an outside opinion.  I gave them a list, and they wound up picking Steve.  I’ve no idea why they selected him, but it was their choice.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Dr. Richards, but we need you in the consultation room.”</p>
<p>The three men turned to see a man in a lab coat standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>Richard nodded.  “I’ll be right there.”  He turned back to the detectives.  “I’m sorry, but I have to attend this meeting.  Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>Beretta glanced at his partner who shook his head.  “No, that’s all.  Thank you for your time.”</p>
<p>Richards smiled and nodded before following the other man down the hallway.</p>
<p>As the detectives stood in the hallway, they saw the two men enter a room at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>“So far, it all points to a DUI.  Blake tried to do a good deed and got knocked out for his trouble,” Taylor muttered as they turned away.  “The autopsy should finish this.”</p>
<p>Beretta nodded as his phone buzzed.  As they waited for the elevator, he read the text then cursed under his breath.  When Taylor glanced at him, Beretta shoved his phone back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Captain said to come in and write up our reports,” Beretta grumbled.  “Apparently Hayes’ death triggered some red flags with the Feds.  They’re taking over the investigation.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Sounds like they totally believed you.  Nice job, Dr. Richards.”  Kenny Omega smiled as Richards leaned against the conference room table.  Although the room was at the end of the hallway, both men kept their voices low.</p>
<p>“This squares it all away, right?” Richards demanded.  “My debt’s wiped out.”</p>
<p>“Totally,” Omega smiled.  “Your bookie should have his money within the hour.  You’ll get a text saying your purchase has been shipped.”</p>
<p>Richards wiped his face and nodded.  “Never gambling again,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Take care.”  Omega smiled as he left the room.  No matter what Richards told himself, Omega knew the doctor would soon be back in debt.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Nikki looked up as the front door opened and two people stepped inside the front office.  Her green eyes widened slightly when the got a good look at the man.  Then she smiled.  “Good morning.  Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we’d like to see Jon…Jon Moxley.  If he’s available.”  The woman’s voice was soft and almost hesitant.</p>
<p>“I’ll see if he’s available.  May I tell him who’s asking to see him?” Nikki asked</p>
<p>“Just tell him it’s Jack and Leah,” the man answered.</p>
<p>Nikki pleasantly nodded and pointed to the chairs and by the front window.  “Please have a seat while you’re waiting.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the woman quietly replied.</p>
<p>Nikki waited until she was out of the front office before running back towards the shop.  Bursting through the door, she spotting Mox operating one of the lathes.  She ran towards him but was intercepted by Kendrick.</p>
<p>“Nikki!  Get your safety gear on!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“No time!” Nikki yelled back.</p>
<p>“Don’t run up on one of us at the machines!”  Kendrick planted himself in front of Nikki.  “That distraction could get one of us hurt!”</p>
<p>Mox spotted the confrontation and turned off the lathe.  He got Ryder’s attention and he turned off the power saw.  “What’s going on?” Mox demanded.</p>
<p>“Nikki forgot the rules about the safety equipment,” Kendrick grumbled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but this is important!” Nikki snapped.</p>
<p>Mox removed his gloves.  “Okay, both of you calm down.  Nikki, emergency or not.  Safety first.  Now, what’s so important?”</p>
<p>“There’s a man and woman wanting to see you,” Nikki explained.  “The man looks a lot like you.  They say their names are Jack and Leah.”</p>
<p>All three saw Mox’s expression harden and his eyes turn to ice.  “Nikki, stay back here.  Give me five minutes then come and tell me the guys need me in the shop.”</p>
<p>“Need help?” Ryder asked after glancing at Kendrick.</p>
<p>“No,” Mox coldly replied.</p>
<p>They watched as Mox brushed off his clothes and walk out of the shop, banging the door behind him.</p>
<p>Nikki fearfully glanced at the other two men.  “I don’t like him going out there by himself.”</p>
<p>Kendrick silently agreed but glanced at the floor.  “He said five minutes.  Funny, but I forgot to look at the clock.  Not sure when that five minutes will be up.”</p>
<p>Ryder walked and opened the shop door.  “Not sure that clock’s all that accurate.  Especially if we hear loud voices.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Mox slowly walked into the front office, shoulders tense and eyes narrowed.  The man standing by the front window turned around while the woman slowly got to her feet.</p>
<p>“Jon?”</p>
<p>The woman’s voice was soft and hesitant.</p>
<p>Mox silently nodded, eyes on the man.  It was like looking into a mirror and seeing an older version of himself.  “What do you want?” he demanded, slowly walking to stand in front of Nikki’s desk.</p>
<p>Leah glanced at Jack who moved to stand next to her.  “Just to see you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen me.”  Mox turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Jon…please…”</p>
<p>“Please?”  Mox spun around on his heel.  “<b><i>Please?</i></b>  Please <b>what</b>?”</p>
<p>“Just listen?” Leah begged.</p>
<p>Mox walked back to the desk.  “You’ve got three minutes.  Starting now.”</p>
<p>“I’m clean and sober, Jon,” Leah explained.  “I have been for the past year and a half.  I’m sorry I left…I…”  She took a deep breath.  “I was messed up, and that’s all my fault.”</p>
<p>“And what brought you to this epiphany?” Mox sneered.  “’Cause you came to the wrong place for absolution.  I’m no priest.”</p>
<p>“I was in rehab,” Lean quietly spoke.  “A new girl was brought in as my roommate.  She’d sold her baby for some heroin.”  Leah sniffed and looked away.  “She hung herself the next day.  I realized I was just like that.  Oh, I didn’t sell you for a fix.  But I put the drugs ahead of my child…of your welfare.”  She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.  “I finally realized the harm I’d done.  So, I went into therapy.  Got clean.  Got my mind cleared.  Got some training to get an office job.”</p>
<p>“I ran into Leah at a BBQ place,” Jack explained.  “Gave her the song and dance about getting back together for old times’ sake.  She immediately called me out on my bullshit and said she was too good for me.”  He fondly smiled down at her.  “She was right.  Told me the first thing I needed to do was stop gambling.  Then she <b>might</b> give me ten minutes of her time.”  He shrugged.  “So, I started going to Gamblers’ Anonymous.  Thought it was a crock.  Tried to convince Leah I’d turned over a new leaf.”</p>
<p>He grinned.  “She called me out my bullshit again and told me to get lost.”  He shook his head.  “I could tell you I had some sort of revelation like Leah had.  But that would be a lie.  Somewhere along the way, I started <b>listening</b> to what they were saying at GA.  <b>Understanding</b>.”  He glanced back down at Leah.  “Realizing all that I’d given up just for the thrill of gambling.”</p>
<p>Mox sarcastically slowly clapped his hands three times.  “What do the two of you want?  A medal?”  He pointed at Leah.  “<b>You</b> left me with <b>him</b>.  You knew the man he was.  But you left me with him.  Never enough food to eat.  I was close to <b>starvation</b> because of him…<b>because you left me with him!</b>”</p>
<p>“I know.”  Leah lowered her head.</p>
<p><b>“STOP SAYING THAT!”</b> Mox roared.  “You think that makes it okay?”</p>
<p>“No, it doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“And <b>you</b>.”  Mox pointed at Jack.  “Woke me up to tell me I needed to get out before those guys came for you.  Just left me to deal with it.  Saved your own worthless hide but left me to try and save myself.  <b>I was just a kid!</b>”</p>
<p>“Boss?”</p>
<p>Startled, Mox spun around to see Nikki in the doorway.</p>
<p>“The guys need you in the stop to confirm the final cuts on that project,” Nikki quietly spoke.</p>
<p>Mox nodded then glanced over his shoulder.  “I need to get back to work, and the two of you need to leave.”  He hesitated then walked towards the door.  “Give Nikki your phone number.  If I want to talk with you, I’ll call.”  He stopped in the doorway and turned his head towards them.  “And If you don’t hear from me, don’t ever let me see your faces again.”</p>
<p>Nikki walked to her desk and sat down.  She looked up as Leah came forward.  “I can give you our numbers,” she quietly spoke.</p>
<p>Nikki wrote down the numbers then silently watched as they walked out of the building and disappeared around the corner.  She tore the paper from her notebook and started to put it in her desk drawer then paused.  She thought for a few seconds then turned to her computer and brought up her contacts list.  She put both phone numbers into the program and saved it.</p>
<p>As she put the piece of paper into her desk drawer, she told herself that Mox might tear up the paper…and it might be helpful to have a record of those numbers just in case.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Around the corner, Jack and Leah waited for the light to change so they could cross the street.</p>
<p>“Think he bought it?” Leah asked.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.  “He bought it enough that he wanted our numbers.  He was always a stubborn little bastard.  It’ll take some time.”</p>
<p>As the light changed, Leah glanced up at him then began to make her own plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all of them working together, it didn’t take as long as Seth had feared to move furniture out then replace it with the new furniture.  Nikki organized the placement of the furniture to her exacting standards, prompting Kendrick to demand to know the difference between ‘a smidge’ and ‘a wee bit’.  Big E had them all laughing when he seriously replied, “A smidge is half of a wee bit.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The news about the death of Jon Huber (aka Luke Harper aka Mr. Brodie Lee) made it difficult to complete this chapter.  I always liked Luke and told more than one person that he reminded me of more than a few of my somewhat distant relatives.  And I was so stoked when he appeared as Mr. Brodie Lee in AEW, a character I thought was much more 3-dimensional and real than Luke Harper.  RIP and much love to his family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve got some information on Reigns’ medical problem.”</p>
<p>Hunter looked up from his work, then motioned for Randy to sit opposite him at the table.  “How did you get that?  Doctors and hospitals have excellent security systems to protect their patients.”</p>
<p>Randy smirked.  “Too bad his insurance company doesn’t have such good protection.”  When Hunter began to smile, he continued.  “The IT guys have some talented hackers.”  He placed a folder in front of the other man.  As Hunter began flipping through the pages, Randy leaned back in his chair.  “Short version is Reigns has chronic myelogenous leukemia.”</p>
<p>Startled, Hunter looked up.  “Leukemia?  How serious?”  He closed the folder.</p>
<p>“Not very, if caught early,” Randy admitted.  “I checked with our doctors, and they feel the prognosis is very good.  The medication protocol that Reigns’ doctor has him on is considered one of the best.  He’s in excellent health and only in his mid-thirties.  It’s something his doctor will have to keep an eye on for the rest of his life, though.”</p>
<p>Hunter frowned in thought.  “Most likely, Reigns’ attention isn’t on business right now,” he mused.  “Wonder whose hand is on the throttle?”</p>
<p>“I’m working on setting up that meeting with the guy who <b>claims</b> to be someone high up in the Bloodline.   But he’s as cautious as I am,” Randy admitted.</p>
<p>Hunter tapped the folder.  “If this guy knows about Reigns’ medical condition, then I’d say he’s pretty high up in the Bloodline.  Reigns wouldn’t let this get out to just anybody.”  He thought for a moment, then sighed.  “See if you can get this meeting done soon.  But don’t put a lot of pressure on this guy.  I don’t want him spooked and running.”</p>
<p>Randy nodded in agreement as he stood to leave.</p>
<p>“By the way, a piece of good news,” Hunter recalled.  “I talked with the Elite this morning.  Dr. Hayes is no longer a problem, and they’re moving on to the next target.”</p>
<p>“What about Moxley?” Randy asked.</p>
<p>Hunter coldly smiled.  “That matter is progressing nicely.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“They’re here!  Guys, they’re here!”  Seth yelled over his shoulder as he ran to open the front door of the Study Hall.</p>
<p>“He’s like a kid at Christmas,” Adam Copeland smirked.</p>
<p>His best friend, Christian, chuckled under his breath and nodded.</p>
<p>Mox nodded at Seth as he, Nikki, Kendrick, and Ryder walked into the front office.  “We’ve got both trucks parked in the lot.  We’ll load the rental with the stuff we’re taking away.  You’re still okay with donating it to the Northside Community Center?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Seth nodded.  “The stuff’s practically brand new.”  He waved his arm towards the others.  “I’ve got some volunteers to help.  Guys, this is Nikki, Mox, Ryder, and Kendrick.  Our volunteers are Adam, Christian, Daniel, Kofi, Xavier, and Big E.”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he saw Nikki wrap her fingers around Seth’s.  Then he saw Xavier nudging Kofi and Big E and realized they’d seen it as well.  “Okay, we’ll start at the back room and work forward.”  As they walked towards the back room, he saw Seth gently squeeze Nikki’s hand.  <i>‘Oh, yeah, we’re gonna have a talk, Sethie boy.’</i></p>
<p>With all of them working together, it didn’t take as long as Seth had feared to move furniture out then replace it with the new furniture.  Nikki organized the placement of the furniture to her exacting standards, prompting Kendrick to demand to know the difference between ‘a smidge’ and ‘a wee bit’.  Big E had them all laughing when he seriously replied, “A smidge is half of a wee bit.”  </p>
<p>Nikki nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Finally, all the donated furniture was loaded into the rental truck.  Ryder, Nikki, and Kendrick piled into the truck.  Big E, Xavier, and Kofi had volunteered to follow them and help unload at the Northside Community Center.  Daniel, Adam, and Christian left to go to their respective homes and a late dinner with their families.  Mox remained behind to drive his delivery truck back to his business.</p>
<p>Seth mentally promised to do something nice for his volunteers then turned to Mox.  “Uh, you got a couple of minutes?” he hesitantly asked.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mox nodded.  He’d wanted to talk with Seth anyway.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you realize it, but there are three apartments over these buildings.  One over the Study Hall, the bookstore, and the Deli,” Seth began.  “When Uncle John bought the buildings for the Study Hall and Deli, he converted the upstairs into apartments.  I think he’d planned to rent them out.”</p>
<p>Mox silently nodded.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I was thinking of knocking down the walls and turning all three apartments into one apartment,” Seth explained.  “I’d like to stay living over the businesses…easy commute, you know,” he nervously chuckled.  “But I’d be needing furniture since the other two are empty.”</p>
<p>“Plan on staying in Davenport?” Mox casually asked.</p>
<p>Seth looked around the Study Hall.  “I wasn’t sure at first,” he admitted.  “But…I’ve gotten invested in these businesses.  I like the people I’m working with.  Guess I’m starting to put down roots.”  He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  “The apartment is okay, but it’s kinda small.  Especially since I’ve got all my stuff here now.  I’m using the closets in both bedrooms.  The kitchen is really small.  I’d <b>love</b> a larger bathroom.  And I really don’t have a lot of space for my books.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re talking about a complete renovation?” Mox guessed.</p>
<p>Seth’s dark eyes widened momentarily.  “Yeah, I guess I am,” he admitted.</p>
<p>Mox shrugged.  “I’ll take a look, but you’re gonna need to get a structural engineer to make sure it’s safe for a contractor to start knocking down walls.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded.  “Good idea.”</p>
<p>“And an architect to produce a floorplan to maximize the use of water and electricity and make sure everything’s up to code.”  Mox inwardly chuckled when Seth winced.  “And you’ll need a place to stay while the place is being renovated,” Mox pointed out.  “Not to mention some place to store your stuff…and books.”</p>
<p>Seth sighed.  “I hadn’t thought about all that.”  He was glad he’d kept his Uncle’s books on the previous construction projects.</p>
<p>“You should see the bookcases at Roman’s place.”  Mox leaned against the front office desk and folded his arms across his chest.  “I honestly don’t know who did them, but you could get an idea from them of what you’d like.  I’m sure Roman wouldn’t mind me taking a picture of them for you.”  He looked at the ceiling.  “Always admired people who wrote books.  Gotta have a lot of imagination.”</p>
<p>“I…guess,” Seth slowly replied.</p>
<p>“I mean, think about it.”  Mox tilted his head to one side.  “Think of the imagination somebody must have to write a…oh, I don’t know…a mystery, for example.  Then turn around and write a spy thriller.”</p>
<p>“That’s not much of a leap.”  Seth’s shoulders began to hunch inwards.</p>
<p>“But then a series of fantasy novels?”</p>
<p>Seth glanced at the other man to see Mox’s blue eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“Oh, hell, I’m busted, aren’t I?” Seth groaned.  “How did you figure it out?”</p>
<p>Mox loudly laughed.  “I didn’t,” he admitted.  “Roman found something in one of his dad’s journals where your Uncle John was talking about the books you’d written.”</p>
<p>Seth groaned again and rubbed his face.  “Can we keep this between us…and Roman?”</p>
<p>Mox shrugged.  “Fine by me.  I get it that you’d rather keep it quiet.  So does Roman.”</p>
<p>“It’s just…awkward,” Seth admitted.  “With friends.  They either go over the top with telling you how good the book is or they lie so badly that you know they’re lying.  And then there are the people who weren’t your friends but now consider you their best buddy.”</p>
<p>Mox nodded.  “Your secret’s safe with us.  But you’ll get super Brownie points with Roman if you get an autographed copy of that latest book for his daughter.”</p>
<p>Seth laughed.  “No problem.  I’m on a first-name basis with the author.”  He pulled some keys from his pocket.  “If you have the time, we can look at the apartments now.”</p>
<p>Mox nodded.  He waited until Seth had unlocked a door in the hallway and started up the stairs.  “So, you planning on telling Nikki your deep-dark secret?”  He held back his laughter when Seth stumbled on the stairs.</p>
<p>At the top of the stairs, Seth turned.  “Nikki?”</p>
<p>Mox stood on the top step.  “I took Alexa to the drive-in last weekend.  Saw you and Nikki there.  And I saw the two of you playing finger-tag when we got here.”  He folded his arms across his chest and decided not to mention the others had seen it as well.  “Nikki is kinda like a little sister so don’t string her along,” he warned.</p>
<p>“I’m not!  I wouldn’t!” Seth protested.  “I <b>like</b> Nikki.  A lot, actually.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.  That got anything to do with this sudden idea to renovate?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Seth admitted, meeting Mox’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Be straight up honest with her, and we won’t have a problem,” Mox quietly promised.</p>
<p>“Deal.”  Seth nodded.  “Actually, I was planning on taking Nikki to the carnival soon.  How about you and Alexa join us?  And Roman with his wife and daughter?”</p>
<p>“I’ll check with Alexa, but she’d probably enjoy it,” Mox nodded.  “Roman’s wife and daughter are living in Florida right now.  Little Princess had some health issues, and the doctor’s down there.  And Roman…isn’t feeling well right now.”</p>
<p>Seth noticed the hesitation in Mox’s voice and turned to face him.  “Is he okay?  I mean…I think of you and he as my friends.  And not just because you guys saved my ass more than once in high school.”</p>
<p>“Not my story to tell,” Mox answered.  “But…I’m pretty sure Roman thinks of you as a friend, too.  Maybe he can drop around to see the new furniture downstairs.”</p>
<p>Seth grinned.  “I’d like that.  Then the three of us can have dinner at my place if Roman’s feeling better?  I do a killer spaghetti sauce.”  </p>
<p>“I’ll check with Roman and let you know,” Mox promised.</p>
<p>Seth widely smiled then turned and led the way into the apartment.  “The layouts are basically the same as far as space is concerned.  Two small bedrooms, small kitchen, one bathroom, and a combination dining/living room.”</p>
<p>“You know you’ll have to get Mitch’s approval,” Mox teased.</p>
<p>Seth grinned over his shoulder.  “Mitch likes me,” he smugly replied.</p>
<p>Mox snorted.  “Mitch likes anybody who keeps him watered.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman stared at Jericho for a few seconds.  “What’s ‘gourmet champagne’?” he finally asked.<br/>Jericho shrugged with a grin.  “Probably an overpriced bit of the bubbly.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long delay.  More health issues (non-Covid related) and the muses weren't cooperating in writing part of this story.  MANY THANKS to aMoxgirl for her help and suggestions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>‘Meet me in at noon at the fountain in Union Park.  Come only if you’re going to be completely honest.’</i>
</p>
<p>Mox hesitated then sent the text to his parents’ phones.  He pocketed his phone and leaned against the refrigerator in the break room of his business.  “I must be out of my fuckin’ mind,” he muttered.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Roman put down his phone and closed his eyes in silent prayer.  He sat quietly for several minutes then sent a quick text to three people.  Within five minutes, all three were in his office.  “Please close the door,” he requested.</p>
<p>Samoa Joe quietly closed the door behind him and took a position standing in front of it.  Jericho exchanged a quick look with Black as they sat in chairs opposite Roman’s desk.</p>
<p>“I just had a call from Dr. Lee,” Roman explained.  “The first test results are back, and they look positive.”</p>
<p>Jericho widely grinned and silently pumped his fist in the air.  A smile danced across Black’s lips as he silently nodded.</p>
<p>“How positive?” Samoa Joe pragmatically asked.</p>
<p>Roman grinned at him.  “Positive enough that it appears this protocol is working,” he admitted.  “I’m not out of the woods yet.  But we’re moving in the right direction.”  He leaned back in his chair.  “I’ll make an announcement at dinner tonight, but I wanted to let you three know first.  You’ve taken on more responsibilities and deserve to know first.  Now, is there anything I should know about?”</p>
<p>“Shane McMahon’s up to something,” Samoa Joe spoke up.  “I’ve still no idea what.  But the Authority’s put a lot of eyes on him.  I’m sure Shane knows about some of them.  And he doesn’t seem to care.”</p>
<p>“He’s under Vince’s direct protection,” Roman concluded.</p>
<p>Samoa Joe nodded.  “Most likely.  The fact the Authority hasn’t moved on him tells me they’re in the dark about whatever it is that Vince and Shane are working on.  And that’s got them worried.”</p>
<p>“And puts their attention on Shane rather than us,” Black added.  “We play a cat and mouse game with each other regarding various business affairs.  In the last week or so, we haven’t been the target of their complete attention.”</p>
<p>“I checked with some contacts in France,” Jericho added.  “As far as we can tell, Vince hasn’t made any move to leave the country.”  He suddenly grinned.  “In fact, he’s bought into a winery specializing in ‘gourmet champagne’.”</p>
<p>Roman stared at Jericho for a few seconds.  “What’s ‘gourmet champagne’?” he finally asked.</p>
<p>Jericho shrugged with a grin.  “Probably an overpriced bit of the bubbly.”</p>
<p>Samoa Joe snickered.  “I’ll continue to keep an eye on Shane.  Everything else is quiet.”</p>
<p>“Waiting to see what happens between Shane and the Authority,” Jericho guessed.</p>
<p>“Make sense,” Black agreed.  “The smaller operators don’t want to be on the wrong side of a war.”</p>
<p><i>‘Neither do we.’</i>  Roman silently nodded.  “Thank you, gentlemen.  Let me know if anything changes.”  He waited until the others left the office to send another text.</p>
<p><i>‘Report from the doctor looks promising.  Meds seem to be working.  Don’t worry so much.’</i><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Randy glanced at the display on his ringing phone.  </p>
<p>
  <i>Unknown number.</i>
</p>
<p>Randy answered the call with a brusque, “Who is this?”  He heard an amused chuckle in response.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on successfully accessing Roman Reigns’ medical records.”</p>
<p>Randy recognized the disguised voice of the person who claimed to be in the Bloodline’s inner circle.  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  Your method of accessing the information remains intact.  I had no reason to trace it.  I knew you would attempt to gain that knowledge through the insurance company.”</p>
<p>Randy silently snarled.  “And?  All that proves is that the records match what you claim.  It doesn’t verify the actual information.  Only someone <b>actually</b> in Reigns’ confidence would be able to do that.”</p>
<p>“Which is why we’re going to meet.  That is, if you’re still interested.”</p>
<p>“Let’s assume for the moment that you’re in the position you claim to be.”  Randy paused, staring out the window in thought.  “What can you actually provide?  Some sort of ‘inside information’ that we’d find out anyway?”</p>
<p>“I could do that.  But wouldn’t it be better to cripple the Bloodline for the foreseeable future?  Cripple the Bloodline to where the Authority could be in such a strong position that the Bloodline wouldn’t pose a threat?”</p>
<p>Both men were silent for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“How would you do that?” Randy asked, curiosity evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“We discuss that when we meet.  Talk it over with your boss.  I’ll call back later tonight.  If you answer the call, we’ll set up the meet.  If you don’t answer, I’ll know you’re not interested.  Oh, and I know you’re going to try and track this call.  I’ll save you the trouble.  It’s a disposable burner phone that will be in pieces within the next fifteen seconds.”</p>
<p>Randy grimaced as the call was disconnected.  He immediately dialed his IT contact.  He didn’t doubt the other man’s words, but it didn’t hurt to cover all the bases…just in case.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Mox sat at a picnic table close to the fountain in Union Park staring at the text Roman had sent.  He smiled in relief that the other man’s medical tests were positive.  But he knew that could change.  Still, it was one small piece of good news.  But that piece of good news wasn’t going to stop him from monitoring Roman as much as he could.  He had a promise to keep with Sika.</p>
<p>As he put the phone back into his pocket, he saw his parents walking towards him.  His blue eyes narrowed as he saw they were holding hands.</p>
<p>He rested his arms on the table and folded his hands.  He pushed his worry and concern about Roman’s health to the back of his mind.  Taking a deep breath to relax himself, he silently nodded in invitation for them to sit opposite him.</p>
<p>“This has changed a lot.”  Leah looked around.  “It’s much nicer.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, a lot’s changed,” Mox grunted as Jack helped Leah sit opposite her son.  Mox watched as Jack then sat next to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you for meeting with us,” Leah softly said.</p>
<p>“First lie I hear…first <b>hint</b> of a lie, we’re done.  Understood?” Mox firmly replied.</p>
<p>“No lies,” Jack promised.</p>
<p>Mox grunted.  “I want the truth about why you’re back here and why you contacted me.”</p>
<p>Leah blinked in confusion.  “I’m not sure what you want to hear, Jon.  We told you why.”</p>
<p>Mox pointed a finger at Jack.  “You always have an angle.  And then a couple more angles to that angle.  Don’t expect me to believe you’ve changed <b>that</b> much.”</p>
<p>“My angle is Leah.”  Jack met Mox’s eyes without blinking.  “I realized that she’s the best thing that I ever had.  And that includes <b>you</b>.  I want a second chance with her, and she made it damn clear what she expected from me.  And that I have <b>one chance</b> and only one chance to prove myself.”</p>
<p>“So, you expect me to believe you’ve changed from the man who saved his own hide and left his kid behind to face the fallout?” Mox angrily hissed.</p>
<p>Jack chuckled under his breath.  When Leah stared at him with wide eyes, he gently patted her hand.</p>
<p>“Everybody knew what a son-of-a-bitch bastard I was,” he explained.  “Yeah, just the type who’d run and leave his kid behind.”  Jack leaned forward.  “The kid that I <b>knew</b> was staying a lot of the time with Sika Reigns and hanging around with Reigns’ kid.”  He saw the surprise on Mox’s face and continued.  “I followed you a couple of times, wondering where you were spending your time.  So, I <b>knew</b> you’d run to Reigns and that he’d protect you.  Patterson’s men weren’t going to go up against him.”  Jack leaned back.  “And that’s what happened, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Jack…” Leah began.</p>
<p>“I knew I could move faster on my own,” Jack explained to her.  “I woke Jon up and told him to get out.  Then I made sure I was seen in a couple of places on my way out of town.”</p>
<p>“Why should I believe that story?” Mox angrily demanded.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.  “You’re going to believe whatever you want to believe.  You asked for the truth.  What you do with it is your decision.”  He squeezed Leah’s hand.</p>
<p>Mox stared at his parents as his mind ran around in circles.  Jack’s story was plausible…even logical to a certain extent.  But Mox knew Jack hadn’t given a damn about him or his safety.  Would he actually have tried to draw Patterson’s enforcers away like that?</p>
<p>He saw Leah looking at him with a concerned look on her face.  He suddenly recalled Roman’s mother making sure he had enough to eat and warm clothing, even before he moved in with them.  And Sika…expecting him to stop screwing around in school and encouraging him to make something of his life.  And Roman…giving his friendship and support and never asking for anything in return…now fighting a disease for his life.</p>
<p>Three people who had given him a family life he hadn’t known even existed.  And now these people wanted <b>forgiveness?!!?</b>  Suddenly, Mox wanted to do nothing more than explode at both of them.  </p>
<p>Jack watched his son closely, recognizing how close to the edge Mox was.  He had the feeling there was something else going on in his son’s mind that was pushing him very hard.  Before he could say anything to push Mox over the line, Mox stood.</p>
<p>“If I ever want to talk with either of you, I’ll contact you,” Mox grunted.  “Don’t contact me.”  Without another word, he turned and walked away.</p>
<p>“You pushed too hard,” Leah quietly spoke.</p>
<p>Jack grunted.  “He’s stubborn.  And we’re supposed to push him.”</p>
<p>Leah silently nodded in agreement, removing her hand from his.  She nodded towards a nearby shelter with a sign saying ‘Restrooms’.  “I’ll be a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Jack grunted again as she stood and walked away.  Then he reached into his pocket to send a text.</p>
<p><i>‘Met with Mox and pushed him.  He was close to losing it.  Needs a final big push.  Here’s my idea.’</i>  He glanced towards the shelter to see Leah disappearing inside then continued to type.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Inside the shelter, Leah leaned against the wall and thought for a few seconds.  Then she pulled out her phone and began to text.</p>
<p><i>‘Met with Mox.  He’s not going to break this way.  What I’d like to do is this…’</i><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Nick Jackson took the opportunity to work out in the gym while keeping an eye on his target.  He’d purchased a day pass using an out-of-town identification, easily blending in with other patrons using the gym late in the evening.</p>
<p>Mojo Rawley had taken a job as custodian in the gym which allowed him to do his workout routine after the gym closed before he performed the final cleaning.  He seemed to get along with co-workers and didn’t interfere with the patrons doing their workouts as he kept the various areas clean.</p>
<p>It was close to closing time when he heard Rawley tell the desk clerk he was going to gather up the dirty towels and put them in the washer.</p>
<p>“About time,” Nick muttered under his breath.  He casually wiped his face on his towel then started walking towards the locker room.  From his earlier exploration, he knew the laundry room was located behind the locker room.  </p>
<p>Nick unlocked his locker and quickly changed clothing.  Confident he was alone in the locker room, he took a bottle from the shelf of the locker and opened it.  Using his body to shield him from view of any security cameras, he sprinkled some liquid onto the towel he’d been using.  Then he pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and stained the edge of his towel.</p>
<p>He glanced around his locker door when he heard someone enter.  He saw Rawley with a huge stack of towels walking towards the door to the laundry room.  Rawley was walking slowly, barely able to see over the top of the pile of towels.</p>
<p>“Hey, let me get the door,” Nick offered, walking to the laundry room door.</p>
<p>“Thanks, man,” Rawley grunted.</p>
<p>“No problem.”  Nick opened the door and stepped inside the laundry room to hold the door open.  </p>
<p>As Rawley got inside the laundry room, Nick flipped his wadded-up towel on top of the pile, landing it on Rawley’s face.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Rawley protested.</p>
<p>Nick stepped aside, keeping an eye on the door leading from the locker room to the gym.</p>
<p>Rawley began gasping for air.  His eyes widened in panic as he dropped the towels and staggered backwards.  His hands clawed at his throat as he tried to breathe.  “Help,” he gasped to the man who was watching him.</p>
<p>Nick simply watched as Rawley fell to the floor and continued to gasp for air, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head.</p>
<p>Two and a half minutes later, Nick leaned down to check Rawley for a pulse.  When he felt none, he looked for the towel he’d stained.  Finding it, he folded it and put it under his arm.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few small broken pieces of nuts and let them fall onto the towel nearest to Rawley’s body.</p>
<p>One minute later, he was walking past the front desk, giving the clerk a friendly wave.  In the parking lot, he threw his gym bag into the trunk and got into the car.  While he would’ve loved to get a shower, it would have to wait.  He needed to return his rental car and meet up with his brother to get out of town.  </p>
<p>Matt would just have to put up with the odor.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Hunter leaned back in his chair and stared at Randy.  “You think this person is genuine?”</p>
<p>Randy slowly nodded.  “There’s too much confidence in the voice to be bluffing.  <b>And</b> the information about Reigns’ medical condition checked out.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be taking quite a risk going to the meet alone,” Hunter warned.</p>
<p>Randy shrugged.  “I’ve got it covered.”</p>
<p>Hunter tapped his forefinger on the table for several seconds as he stared out the window into the darkness, then slowly nodded.  “Be careful,” he warned.</p>
<p>Randy silently nodded.</p>
<p>Hunter turned to the other two people at the table.  “So, they both basically came up with their version of the same idea?”</p>
<p>Sheamus laughed and nodded.  “Within minutes of each other.”</p>
<p>“And you’re in agreement about which idea to use?”</p>
<p>Becky Lynch calmly nodded.  “Logically, it makes more sense.”</p>
<p>Hunter thought for a few seconds then smiled.  “I agree.  We’ll go with Plan B.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cena quietly said, “He’s 6’8” tall and weighs 315 lbs.”  After a few seconds of silence, Mox grinned.  “Guess you don’t need to worry about high school bullies any more, huh, buddy?”  <br/>Seth uncomfortably shrugged.  “I learned how to defend myself.”  “No shit,” Styles muttered under his breath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything set for tonight?”  Hunter’s eyes moved from his breakfast plate to Randy’s eyes.</p><p>Randy silently nodded as he wiped his mouth.  “Backup will be waiting a half-mile away.”</p><p>“I think it’s too dangerous.”  Stephanie shook her head.  “It has to be a trap.”</p><p>Hunter leaned back in his chair and exchange a quick look with Randy.  “We don’t think so.  Given that Reigns is dealing with a serious health problem, the last thing the Bloodline needs is an open war with us.”</p><p>“Unless it’s a pre-emptive strike <b>because</b> of Roman’s health,” Stephanie pointed out.  “We don’t know how much control he has over his people right now.”</p><p>“If Reigns isn’t in control, that means either Black or Jericho is calling the shots,” Randy speculated.</p><p>“Or Dwayne from Miami,” Hunter added.  “And we know he doesn’t want an open war.  And neither Black nor Jericho are the type to take a chance on starting an open war.”</p><p>“It’s still dangerous,” Stephanie stubbornly muttered.</p><p>“I know,” Randy calmly replied.  He leaned towards her and quietly spoke.  “Thanks for the concern.”</p><p>“Just don’t do anything stupid,” Stephanie grunted.</p><p>“I never do,” Randy coldly smiled then turned to Hunter.  “How are the Elite doing?”</p><p>“Two of the witnesses are out of the picture,” Hunter explained.  “They’re on their way to the third one.  That part should be completed very soon.”</p><p>“What about Moxley?” Stephanie asked.  “Angle is going to put him into protective custody once he loses the other witnesses.”</p><p>Hunter sipped his coffee before speaking.  “Moxley isn’t the type to hide.”</p><p>“He will if it will protect Roman and anyone else that he’s close to,” Stephanie pointed out.  “His employees, for instance.”</p><p>Hunter’s cold smile matched the one on Randy’s face.  “Moxley’s a pretty smart guy.  He’s going to figure out that not testifying is the best way to keep people safe.”</p><p>“And if he’s not that smart?” Stephanie frowned.</p><p>Hunter shrugged.  “There’s always Plan B…and Plan C.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seth hummed under his breath as he approached Mox’s building.  He wanted to talk to Mox about his planned renovations for the upstairs apartments and hoped to take Nikki out to lunch.  He hoped she was looking forward to their carnival double date with Mox and his girlfriend as much as he was.</p><p>As he sat at the red light a block from Mox’s business, he caught a glimpse of a man approached the front door of the building.  He shrugged and decided to park on the side of the building rather than the street.  Hopefully, the customer wouldn’t take too long.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nikki looked up as a giant of a man practically stomped into the front office.  “May I help you?” she asked, casually getting up from her chair.</p><p>“Where’s Moxley?” the man demanded.</p><p>Nikki uneasily eyed the huge man, his red bald head offset by his long scraggly red beard.  “Mr. Moxley isn’t here right now.  I can schedule an appointment with your or have him call you when he returns.”</p><p>
  <b>“I said where’s Moxley?!”</b>
</p><p>“And I said he’s not here!” Nikki firmly answered.  “I’m asking you to leave.”  </p><p>The man angrily looked around, giving Nikki the opportunity to slide her fingers under her desk and press the silent alarm Mox had insisted on installing.  At least the police were notified.</p><p><b>“I ain’t leavin’ until Moxley pays for what he did to my brother in prison!”</b> the man roared.</p><p>Furious, he swung his hand against the small table next to Nikki’s desk.</p><p><b>“NO!”</b> Nikki screamed, frantically trying to stop the table from falling.</p><p>The man grabbed the potted plant on the table and threw it against the wall where it shattered into pieces.</p><p><b>“MITCH!”</b> Nikki screamed as she ran towards the fallen plant.</p><p>“You’re not goin’ anywhere until I get Moxley!”  The man grabbed Nikki by the arm.</p><p>
  <b>“LET GO OF HER!”</b>
</p><p>Startled, the man released his hold on Nikki and spun around.</p><p>Nikki ran to kneel next to the broken plant.</p><p>Seth took one look at a sobbing Nikki and ran towards the giant in his path.</p><p>The man laughed and reached out to grab Seth.  He was surprised when Seth leaped into the air and swung his body in an arc.</p><p>Seth wrapped both hands around the man’s head and used his momentum to pull him backwards and off his feet.  As the man landed on his back with a hard thump, his head bounced once off the floor.</p><p>Seth rolled on his landing and took a few steps backward.  He snarled as the man rolled to one side and got to his hands and feet.  “Oh no, you don’t,” he muttered to himself.  Taking a deep breath, he ran forward and leaped into the air, pulling his right leg upwards.  As he came down, he planted his right foot on the back of the man’s head and let all his weight smash the man’s head onto the floor.</p><p>Seth stumbled on the landing, but managed to keep from falling.  He saw the man groaning and trying to move.  He quickly grabbed the heavy pitcher Nikki kept next to the desk to bring water to Mitch.  He quickly grabbed it and used all his strength to smash it down on the man’s head.</p><p>Satisfied that the man was unconscious, Seth quickly went to Nikki and knelt beside her.</p><p>Minutes later when the police arrived, they found Seth cradling a sobbing Nikki and an unconscious man on the floor, blood flowing from his head.</p><p>“Nobody move!” one of the cops ordered.</p><p><b>“SHOOT HIM!  HE KILLED MITCH!”</b> Nikki screamed, pointing at the unconscious man.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell is going on?” Mox muttered as he swung his car to the curb behind a Davenport police car.  When he got out of the car, he realized the cops and an ambulance were in front of his building.  He began to run towards the building, knowing that Nikki had been the only one there.  Ryder and Kendrick were taking their final tests at the vocational school, and he’d gone to the courthouse to see what permits would be necessary for Seth’s planned renovations.</p><p>Two cops stopped him when he got to the crime scene tape. </p><p>“You can’t go any further.”  A young officer pompously stated, putting his hand on Mox’s chest.</p><p>Mox pushed the cop’s hand away.  “The hell I won’t,” he hissed.  “That’s my business and my employee is in there.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”  The officer snapped.  “I’m not letting <b>anybody</b> through.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll let <b>us</b> through.”</p><p>The officer snapped his head to his right.  “I said…”  He stopped speaking at the sight of a gold Detective’s shield in his face.  “I’m sorry, sir.  I didn’t see you.”</p><p>“No, you were too busy runnin’ your mouth,” AJ Styles drawled as he ducked under the crime scene tape.</p><p>“We’re in charge of this crime scene now.”  Styles’ partner, John Cena, flashed his badge.  “And we’ll be responsible for him.”  He nodded towards Moxley.  </p><p>Moxley ducked under the tape and followed Styles.  As Cena also ducked under the tape, he asked, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Officer Tony Neese, sir.”</p><p>“Well, two pieces of advice, Officer Neese.  First, be more aware of your surroundings.  My partner and I came up on you without you even knowing it.  Second, considering modifying both your words and tone of voice when dealing with the public.”  Cena smiled and patted Neese on the shoulder, then followed his partner.</p><p>Closer to the building, Mox saw Seth with his arm around a sobbing Nikki.  He relaxed, realizing the ambulance was for someone else.  He glanced at the gurney with an unconscious man, then returned his attention to Nikki.  “Are the two of you okay?” he demanded.  He was aware of Cena going to the ambulance.</p><p>“We’re okay,” Seth quietly answered.  “But Mitch…”</p><p>“Mitch?  What happened to Mitch?” Mox demanded.</p><p>“He murdered my baby,” Nikki sobbed.  Then she furiously pointed her finger at the nearby officer.  <b>“HE PUT HIM IN THE AMBULANCE!  HE SHOULD’VE SHOT HIM AND THROWN HIM INTO A DEEP DARK PIT FOR KILLING MY BABY!”</b></p><p>Styles held up his hand.  “Let me get the whole story.  You first, Officer…”  He glanced at officer’s name tag.  “Officer Ryback.”</p><p>“The guy they’re loadin’ in the ambulance came in, wanting to see some guy named Moxley,” Ryback explained.  “Said it was about something Moxley had done to his brother in prison.  When the lady said Moxley wasn’t there, he grabbed her and started throwin’ stuff around.  Some stupid plant got knocked to the ground.”</p><p>Mox stepped up to Ryback and glared at him.  “Don’t you ever talk about Mitch like that again,” he growled.</p><p>Styles got between the two and separated them.  “Okay, how did that guy get from assaulting this young woman to getting shoved into the back of an ambulance?” he asked.</p><p>“Apparently, this guy…”  Ryback checked his notes.  “Rawley…”</p><p>“Rollins!”  Seth snapped.  “Seth freakin’ <b>Rollins</b>.”</p><p>Ryback huffed.  “Yeah, <b>Rollins</b> came in during all this.  Claimed he was here to see Moxley and take the lady here out to lunch.  This Moxley must be a pretty popular guy whoever he is.”</p><p>“I’m Moxley.”</p><p>Styles fought back a grin at another growl from Moxley.</p><p>“Yeah, so tell me…what did you do this guy’s brother that started all this?” Ryback demanded.</p><p><b>“What the hell?”</b> Seth exploded.  “You have <b>got</b> to be one of the most incompetent police officers I’ve come across in my entire life!”</p><p>“Watch your mouth!” Ryback snapped.</p><p>“Watch <b>your</b> mouth, Officer!” Styles ordered.  “You’re done here.  I want your report on my desk before you clock out.  Understood?”</p><p>“Completely.”  Ryback smirked and walked away.</p><p>“Problems?” Cena asked as he joined them.  He eyed first his partner then the retreating officer.</p><p>“Jackass,” Styles muttered.  He then turned to the other.  “But the question remains.  What happened to that guy?”</p><p>“It was Seth.  He defended us,” Nikki rushed to explain.  “He…flipped in the air, got him down, then stomped his head and finished him off by hitting him with Mitch’s water pitcher.”</p><p>Mox, Cena, and Styles looked at Seth then turned almost as one to where the paramedics were working on the unconscious man…then looked back at Seth.</p><p>“According to his driver’s license, his name is Erick Rowan,” Cena quietly said.  “He’s 6’8” tall and weighs 315 lbs.”</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Mox grinned.  “Guess you don’t need to worry about high school bullies any more, huh, buddy?”</p><p>Seth uncomfortably shrugged.  “I learned how to defend myself.”</p><p>“No shit,” Styles muttered under his breath.</p><p>Cena held out the driver’s license to Mox.  “Recognize him, Mr. Moxley?”</p><p>Mox studied the picture for a few seconds then shook his head.  “Never saw him before in my life.”  He raised his eyes to meet Cena’s.  “And never had a run in with anybody named Rowan.  In <b>or</b> out of prison.”</p><p>“Please…can I go in to my baby?  He’s just lying there…all alone,” Nikki begged.</p><p>“Baby?” Cena frowned.</p><p>“Her plant,” Styles muttered.  He raised his voice and motioned towards the building.  “Let me check for you, Ms. Cross.”  He glanced back at the ambulance.</p><p>“I’ve got a couple of detectives who will meet them at the hospital,” Cena assured him.</p><p>Mox rubbed the back of his neck.  “Nikki, you sure you’re okay?  Seth?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine,” Seth nodded, pulling Nikki closer.  </p><p>They watched in silence as the ambulance pulled away.</p><p>“I just wanted to stop him,” Seth quietly spoke.  “But he’s so much bigger than I am…”</p><p>“You did the right thing,” Mox firmly replied.</p><p>“I’d like to get your statements now,” Cena requested.  “I know you gave them to Officer Ryback, but I’d like to take them.”</p><p><i>‘Good idea.’</i> Mox silently snorted.</p><p>Inside the building, Styles stood just inside the doorway and looked around.  He saw a small overturned table and a hole in the wall.  Just below that hole were the broken remains of a ficus plant.  The only other indication of an altercation were the pieces of a shattered glass water pitcher.  <i>‘Rollins must have swung for the fences when he hit Rowan with that thing,’</i> Styles thought in reluctant approval.</p><p>He saw the CSI team packing up.  “You guys done?  Got a young woman who wants to see about her plant.”</p><p>“Yeah, we got all we need,” the technician nodded.  “Wasn’t much to get anyway.”</p><p>Styles followed them out then motioned for Nikki to come in.  He quickly got out of her way as she pulled away from Seth and ran past him.  He watched her fall to her knees next to the plant, then cover her face.</p><p>Seth hesitated then knelt next to her.  He again put an arm around her as she sobbed.</p><p>Styles heard Mox mutter under his breath as the man uncomfortably looked away.  He looked at Cena who shrugged his own helplessness.  Taking a deep breath, Styles went to kneel by Nikki.</p><p>“Ms. Cross, I don’t mean to intrude…but…well, I don’t know anything about plants, but my wife’s a terrific gardener,” Styles gently explained.  “Last year, we had a hell of a hailstorm, and a bunch of her plants were pretty badly damaged.  She took them to this nursery…plant nursery, and they managed to save some of them.  If you’d like, I can call her and get the name of the place.  Maybe they can help your…”  He glanced over his shoulder at Mox.</p><p>“Mitch,” Mox hissed.</p><p>“…help Mitch.”</p><p>“Oh, Detective, do you think they can save him?”  Nikki grabbed his arm, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Ms. Cross, I don’t know.  But they saved some of my wife’s plants.”</p><p>“Yes!  Please call her!” Nikki begged.</p><p>Styles nodded and got to his feet.  He walked away and reached for his cell phone.</p><p>“I’ll get some tarp from the back to wrap Mitch in,” Mox decided.</p><p>“I’ll help you,” Cena said, following him.</p><p>Mox started to say he didn’t need any help, then mentally shrugged.  Cena would go with him no matter what he said.</p><p>“Hi, Wendy, I need a favor.  No, I can’t talk, I’m at a crime scene.  What’s the name of that place that helped you with your plants after that hailstorm last year?  Yeah, helping somebody here.  Uh-huh.  Got it.  See you tonight, babe.”  He lowered his voice.  “Love you.”  He walked back towards Seth and Nikki.  “Rollins, you got a GPS in your car?”</p><p>“Sure,” Seth nodded.</p><p>“Give me your phone number, and I’ll text you the name and address. You can put it in your GPS,” Styles said.</p><p>Seth rattled off his phone number as Mox and Cena returned with the tarp.  The two men rolled it out on the floor as Styles sent a text to Seth’s phone.  </p><p>Nikki and Seth gently transferred Mitch to the tarp, careful not to break any additional pieces from him.  Then Mox and Styles carefully wrapped the tarp around the plant.</p><p>Cena looked out the from windows and sighed.  “Media’s out front.  We should take…Mitch out the back way.”</p><p>“I’m parked on the side,” Seth said, reaching into his pocket for his keys.  He also pulled out his phone and checked to be sure he had Styles’ message.  He nodded at the detective and replaced the phone in his pocket.</p><p>“Pull around to the back.  We’ll bring Mitch out that way,” Mox ordered.</p><p>Seth nodded then looked confused. </p><p>“I’ll go with you to make sure the alley is cleared,” Cena said.  “I saw where the door is when we got the tarp.”  He led Seth towards the back of the building.</p><p>Mox and Styles carefully picked Mitch up and began slowly walking.</p><p>“Please be careful,” Nikki begged as she followed.</p><p>“Nikki, get your purse,” Mox called back as he and Styles began maneuvering through the open doorways.</p><p>“We’ll be very careful, ma’am,” Styles called back as well.</p><p>Mox inwardly sighed.  Styles was being awfully nice with Nikki and helping with Mitch.  Now he was going to have to play nice with the asshole cop.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Randy idly wondered where all the clandestine meetings…and other illegal activities…would take place if the city of Davenport ever managed to complete their ambitious project to revitalize the closed docks and wharfs that lined the Mississippi River.  He knew that Mayor Paul Heyman had put the brakes on some of the projects, citing financial concerns.  Losing Heyman as Mayor would add more than a degree of difficulty to some of the Authority’s business.  But he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to challenge Vince McMahon about that.</p><p>He cautiously eyed his surroundings, hearing the water from the river gently lap at the abandoned wharf in front of him.  Then he glanced at his watch and darkly smiled.  He had his own Plan B in case this was a set up.</p><p>“Hello, Randy.  Prompt as always.”</p><p>Randy’s blue eyes widened even as he turned his head.  He recognized the voice from the darkness, no longer electronically altered over the phone.</p><p>As the figure stepped forward from the darkness, Randy knew this would be a complete game changer if the meeting was on the level.</p><p>“Surprised?”  The word was accompanied by a humorous chuckle.</p><p>“Surprised as hell,” Randy admitted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The muses finally woke up!  I admit I thought about revealing the identity of the Bloodline traitor at the end of his chapter, but....nah...holding off on that for a while *evil laugh*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mr. Angle, William Regal here.  I’m afraid because of previous commitments for myself and Mr. Moxley, we won’t be able to meet with you until Sunday morning.”  “Is there any way to meet sooner?” Angle asked.  “I’m afraid not,” William apologized.  “Mr. Moxley’s plans are unalterable as are mine.  I’m best man at a wedding tomorrow.  A close friend is renewing his marriage vows.  Penance, I suppose for a most regrettable incident with a showgirl during his attendance at a conference in Las Vegas.”  He sighed.  “I guess what happens in Las Vegas doesn’t always stay in Las Vegas.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long delay.  Real life.  Health issues.  Yada Yada Yada.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re convinced this turn is legitimate?”  Hunter leaned back in his chair, the remains of his breakfast on the plate in front of him.</p>
<p>Randy swallowed his coffee, then nodded.  “I am.  Disgruntled employee feels continually underappreciated and overlooked for advancement.  Resentment builds up over time and eats away at any loyalty.  Reigns’ health problems presented the perfect opportunity to act on it.”</p>
<p>“I wonder how long this has been building?” Hunter mused.</p>
<p>Randy smirked.  “Long enough to feel comfortable nobody in the Bloodline, or anyone else, will find out.  Long enough to squirrel away money without anyone suspecting.”  He reached for another slice of toast and began spreading butter on it.  “I checked with our people.  The method of transferring money from the Authority is similar to the method we use.  Damned near untraceable.”</p>
<p>Hunter nodded.  “Makes sense the Bloodline would use something similar.  Half now and half when the job is done?”  When Randy nodded, he thought for a few moments.  “Everyone will assume we’re behind Reigns’ death.  Dwayne, especially, will come after us with everything he’s got.  Shawn’s going to be on the front line for that, especially since he’s made a few incursions into Dwayne’s territory.”</p>
<p>“Dwayne’s smart,” Stephanie pointed out.  “Why would he assume we’d take this kind of risk?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s family.  He’ll act first and think second.”  Hunter took a deep breath.  “I’ll warn Shawn so he can be prepared.  I don’t want him to pull his people back early and possibly tip Dwayne off that something’s going to happen.  Like you said, he’s smart.  But I want Shawn to have plans in place to move his people fast when this goes down.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like it.”  Stephanie shook her head.  “I’m not convinced this is on the level.”</p>
<p>Hunter glanced at Randy.  “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p>Hunter looked at his wife.  “Get ready to fly back to New York.  Stay with our girls.  The benefits outweigh the risks.  Once this goes down, I’ll contact Dwayne and tell him this wasn’t on us.”</p>
<p>“Then who would it be on?” Stephanie sarcastically asked.</p>
<p>“Shane.”</p>
<p>Randy carefully finished eating his toast, not watching the silent communication between husband and wife.</p>
<p>“You’ll blame Shane.  My brother,” Stephanie flatly said.</p>
<p>“No.  I’ll point out that Shane’s been put in charge of a special project on Vince’s orders,” Hunter calmly explained.  “A project we were explicitly prohibited from knowing about or interfering with.  Reigns has probably already told Dwayne that Shane’s back.  Whatever conclusion Dwayne draws is his decision.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to warn Shane like you’re going to warn Shawn?” Stephanie asked, no emotion in her voice.</p>
<p>Hunter didn’t think it was necessary to answer that question.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Hey, Styles, somebody’s here to see you.”</p>
<p>AJ Styles waved a hand in the general direction of the officer who shouted across the bullpen at him.  As he walked towards his desk, he saw a young woman jump up from a chair by his desk and run towards him.</p>
<p>“Detective Styles!  Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  You saved my baby’s life!”</p>
<p>AJ barely had time to recognize Nikki Cross before she wrapped both arms around his waist in a tight hug.  As he automatically held his arms out away from her, he saw his partner smirking at his discomfort.  <i>‘Fuck you, Cena.’</i></p>
<p>“He’s going to live!  He’s going to be okay!”</p>
<p>“Uh…that’s great, Ms. Cross.  Glad to hear that…”  AJ helplessly looked at Cena who murmured “Mitch” to him.  “…that Mitch is gonna be okay.”  He was relieved when Nikki moved away from him.</p>
<p>“I can’t <b>ever</b> thank you enough!  I don’t know what I’d do if Mitch…” Nikki choked back a sob.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could help you…and Mitch,” AJ assured her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Nikki planted a kiss on his cheek.  “Thank you,” she whispered before running out of the bullpen.</p>
<p>AJ watched her go then slowly looked around the bullpen where several people were trying hard not to laugh.  “If anyone of you fuckers videoed that, it had better get deleted now.  It shows up on social media <b>or</b> sent to my wife, that somebody or somebodies and I will have a real hard Come-To-Jesus meeting in the alley behind the station!  Got it?!”  As he glared around the room, he was suspicious that it wasn’t his words that cowed the others as much as the stern expression on his partner’s face.</p>
<p>“Is there a reason you’re threatening your co-workers, Detective?”</p>
<p>AJ glanced over his shoulder at the Chief of Police.  “No threats, sir.  Just explaining how things are,” he drawled.</p>
<p>Malenko looked around the room and silently nodded before walking away.</p>
<p>AJ glared around the bullpen once more for good measure, then sat down at his desk.</p>
<p>Cena sat down at his desk and opened a folder.  “By the way, you should probably call Wendy and let her know.  About Mitch, of course,” he quietly advised.</p>
<p>AJ sighed and nodded.  Some days he hated it when his partner was right.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>The first thing Dana Brooks noticed when Kurt Angle entered the conference room was that he looked both flustered and frustrated.  She calmly patted her client’s hand and coolly nodded at Angle.</p>
<p>Michael Cole relaxed when his arm was patted and leaned back in his chair, projecting the image of a man totally in control of a situation.  Then Angle stared at him with cold blue eyes, and he stiffened.</p>
<p>“You wanted to meet with me, Ms. Brooks?” Kurt courteously began.  “I trust there’s been no problem in meeting with your client.”</p>
<p>“No problem except that Protective Custody completely unnecessary,” Dana replied.  “I intend to petition the Court to vacate this Protective Custody order immediately.”</p>
<p>“The Court won’t vacate the order once I present evidence that two of the witnesses against your client are now dead.  Their deaths are currently under investigation.”  Angle saw a flash of fear in Cole’s eyes before the man looked to his attorney.  “Perhaps Mr. Cole is now more motivated to cooperate.”</p>
<p>Dana met Cole’s eyes for a second, then Cole turned to face Kurt.</p>
<p>“I’m an innocent man.  I did nothing wrong.  I want my day in Court, and I protest this Order of Protection.  My family and I want to go home.”</p>
<p>Kurt shrugged.  “Then I’ll see you in Court if you file that petition.”  He got to his feet.  “Now, unless there’s something else?”  When neither Dana nor Cole spoke, he turned around and left the room.</p>
<p>Cole started to speak but Dana held up her hand.  “We have no proof that Angle wasn’t lying about the other witnesses,” she explained, aware someone could be listening.  “If they <b>are</b> dead, it hurts their malicious case against you.  As your attorney, I haven’t been notified of their deaths.  I’ll include that in my petition to the Court.”</p>
<p>Cole nodded, a relieved smile on his face when Dana again patted his arm.  “Do you think you can get the Protection Order vacated?”</p>
<p>Dana paused.  “Maybe…maybe not,” she admitted.  “However, if Angle is telling the truth, you being in Protective Custody works in your favor.”  She half-smiled.  “Normally, in this case, the defendant would be the first suspect in the death of a witness.  But you’ve been in their custody for some time.  Obviously before the alleged deaths of these two witnesses.  Otherwise, they would’ve been interrogating you about those deaths.”</p>
<p>Cole sighed and slumped in his chair.</p>
<p>Dana turned back to the table and began sorting papers.  The half-smile remained on her lips.  <i>Trust the Authority to set matters to rights.</i><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Kenny Omega had always found it amusing that the bigger the hospital, the easier it was to print a fake hospital ID and steal a lab coat to get into parts of the hospital only open to ‘authorized personnel’.  Clipboard with a file folder of blank hospital forms in his hand, he walked down the New York City hospital corridor like he owned the building.</p>
<p>Stopping at the entry of the waiting room, he scanned the waiting occupants until he found the person he was looking for.  He continued to look around as he called out, “Is someone here for Colin Cassidy?”</p>
<p>“Me!” Enzo Amore jumped up and actually ran across the room.  “How is he?  Can I see him?”</p>
<p>Kenny smiled and held up a hand.  “I don’t like to talk about patients in an open area.  If you’ll come with me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sure…he’s okay, right?”</p>
<p>Kenny smiled and led Enzo down the hall to a conference room.  He opened the door and peeked inside.  Finding it empty, he opened the door wider and motioned for Enzo to enter.  He closed the door behind him and sat down across the table from Enzo.</p>
<p>“Okay, Mr. Cassidy is in recovery right now and doing well.  Once he’s released from recovery and assigned a bed, you’ll be able to see him.”  Kenny felt confident in lying since it was obvious the man across from him had no idea of Cassidy’s condition.  He idly tapped the clipboard in front of him.  “I read the admission notes.  You’re the one who actually found him?”</p>
<p>Enzo rubbed his face.  “Yeah, I came home from work and…found him lying on the kitchen floor.  Somebody beat the hell out of him.”</p>
<p>Kenny nodded.  “When he’s released, he’ll need someone to stay with him.  From what you just said, the two of you are roommates?”</p>
<p>Enzo nodded.  “Yeah, family actually.  We’ve known each other since we were kids.”</p>
<p>“That must have been very traumatizing for you to find him,” Kenny sympathetically spoke.  “Did the police have any ideas why someone would attack him?”</p>
<p>“None, but they’re investigating.”  Enzo made the word ‘investigating’ sound like a joke.  “But I don’t know anybody who’d go after Cass.  Guy’s a sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Maybe whoever attacked Mr. Cassidy wasn’t after him.”  Kenny slowly raised his eyes to Enzo’s.  “Maybe the attack was to be a message for someone else.”</p>
<p>Enzo’s blue eyes slowly widened.  </p>
<p>“Would someone want to send <b>you</b> a message?” Kenny kindly continued.  “Someone who’s an enemy, perhaps?  Or to keep you silent about something?”  He saw with amusement that Enzo was beginning to shake.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Enzo whispered.</p>
<p>Kenny casually tapped the fake ID and continued to smile.  “Funny thing about messages.  If they’re not understood, another message gets sent.”  He almost theatrically sighed.  “I’ve always been concerned about hospital security.  People would be surprised how easy it actually is to get into a hospital and a patient’s room without being detected.”  He shrugged.  “Oh well.  Mr. Cassidy, as you know was severely injured.  He needs to be careful because any further injuries could be…catastrophic.”  Kenny calmly eyed Enzo.  “And anyone around him should be careful as well…about Mr. Cassidy’s condition, of course.”</p>
<p>Enzo leaned back in his chair and tried to control his emotions.</p>
<p>“If it were <b>me</b>, I’d be thinking about that message…who it was intended for…and what I could do to prevent another message from being delivered.”  Kenny opened the clipboard.  “I need to make a few notes before I take you back to the waiting room.  Please feel free to make any phone calls you need to make.”</p>
<p>Enzo scooted his chair back from the table as Kenny bent his head over his open clipboard.  Slowly, his eyes fixed on Kenny, he reached in his pocket for his cellphone and pulled up his contacts.  He clenched his hand around the phone as his shakily pushed the contact button to dial a number. </p>
<p>“Mr. Angle?  This is Enzo Amore.”  Enzo took a deep breath.  “I’m recanting my previous statement.  I lied.  I just wanted to get the Warden in trouble.”</p>
<p>Kenny smiled as he heard a shouted voice coming through the speaker on the phone.  Even if he couldn’t make out the words, the tone of voice was evident the man speaking was surprised and shocked.</p>
<p>“No…no…there’s nothing to talk about!”  Enzo’s voice rose.  “I <b>lied</b>.  Nothing more to say.  So, leave me…”  He stopped to listen to the other voice.  He audibly gulped then took a deep breath.  “Then take me back to jail.  Won’t get me to testify to a lie.  Now leave me alone!”  He disconnected the call and dropped the phone to the table.</p>
<p>“Wise decision,” Kenny quietly murmured.  “I hope you don’t change that decision.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Enzo mumbled, rubbing his face.</p>
<p>Kenny closed the clipboard and pleasantly smiled.  “Let me walk you back to the waiting room.  I’m sure someone will get you shortly.”  He opened the door to allow Enzo to leave.</p>
<p>Enzo shoved his cellphone into his pocket and walked to the open door.  He came to a sudden stop when he saw a tall blonde-haired man standing across the hallway.  It was the cold look in the man’s blue eyes that brought him to a halt.  He’d seen those type of expressionless eyes many times in his youth…men with those eyes had no remorse and no conscience.</p>
<p>The man looked past Enzo, waiting for something.</p>
<p>Enzo looked over his shoulder to see Kenny smile and slightly nod.  He looked back at the man standing across from him.  </p>
<p>The man’s eyes return to him as he slowly leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.  But his blue eyes remained cold and fixed on Enzo.</p>
<p>Numbly, Enzo allowed Kenny to walk him back to waiting room.  Every time he looked over his shoulder, he saw the silent man watching him…with cold and expressionless eyes.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Angle angrily slammed his phone down, then took a few deep breaths to calm down.  Two witnesses were dead and the third just recanted his testimony.  He knew it would do no good to force Amore to the stand.  The fear in the man’s voice was evident.</p>
<p>He glanced at the folders on his desk with the official police and autopsy reports on the two dead witnesses.  His case was slowly sinking in to the mud.  With a sigh, he reached for his phone and dialed a number.</p>
<p>“William Regal speaking.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Regal, this is Kurt Angle.  I need to meet with Mr. Moxley as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>William leaned back in his chair.  He was aware that Alexa had plans with Moxley for that evening.  “Is there a reason for such a quick meeting?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes,” Angle admitted.  “But I’d prefer not to go into detail over the phone.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  William paused for a moment.  “Of course, this is Friday afternoon, so it may be difficult to contact Mr. Moxley very quickly.  But I’ll do my best and get back to you.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Mox double-checked to make sure the security system was engaged, then locked the door to his building.  Whistling under his breath, he hoped the evening would go well.  He was taking Alexa to a nearby carnival and meeting Seth and Nikki there as well.  </p>
<p>He mentally crossed his fingers that Alexa and Nikki would get along.  Both Seth and Nikki had become good friends of his.  Plus, it would be nothing but trouble if his girlfriend and the woman who ran his office wound up not liking one another.</p>
<p>Hearing his phone ring, he pulled it from his pocket as he walked across the parking lot.  Then he stopped when he saw the name on the display.  “Speaking of trouble,” he murmured.  He answered the call with a crisp, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>William smiled, despite himself.  “Possibly nothing.  At least I hope it’s nothing.  But Kurt Angle just called wanting to meet with you as soon as possible.  From the tone of his voice, I’m sure he’d get in his car and drive here from Des Moines tonight.”</p>
<p>“No.  No way,” Mox firmly spoke.  “I have plans for tonight.”</p>
<p>“And I have plans for tomorrow,” William explained.  “Sunday morning in my office then?”</p>
<p>Mox sighed.  “Yeah, text me the time.”</p>
<p>“Certainly.  See you then.”</p>
<p>Mox disconnected the call and shoved the phone in his pocket.  He walked to his truck, determined to put the conversation out of his mind and enjoy his evening.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Kurt Angle.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Angle, William Regal here.  I’m afraid because of previous commitments for myself and Mr. Moxley, we won’t be able to meet with you until Sunday morning.”</p>
<p>“Is there any way to meet sooner?” Angle asked.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not,” William apologized.  “Mr. Moxley’s plans are unalterable as are mine.  I’m best man at a wedding tomorrow.  A close friend is renewing his marriage vows.  Penance, I suppose for a most regrettable incident with a showgirl during his attendance at a conference in Las Vegas.”  He sighed.  “I guess what happens in Las Vegas doesn’t always stay in Las Vegas.”</p>
<p>Angle nearly slapped himself on the forehead.  He wasn’t at all sure the other man wasn’t laughing at him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Angle?  Is 10 a.m. in my office Sunday morning convenient?”</p>
<p><i>‘Hell no.’</i>  Angle took a deep breath.  “If that’s the best we can do, yes, I’ll be there.  Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Regal.  And best wishes to your friend.”</p>
<p>William leaned back in his chair and smiled.  “Most kind of you, Mr. Angle.  We’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>Angle hung up the phone and slapped both hands down on his desk.  Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself and glanced at the file folders to his left.  At least not meeting with Moxley and Regal until Sunday morning gave him the opportunity to thoroughly review the police and autopsy reports.  He wanted to be well briefed on the information he would need to convince Moxley to agree to Protective Custody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t you have any pride?” Vanessa demanded.  “That ugly thing…”  Mox had to agree that ‘goo-goo’ was the ugliest thing he’d seen since leaving prison.  But he’d spent ten dollars winning it for Alexa and wasn’t about to let any stick-figure caricature of a woman trash talk the ugly stuffed animal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some things I write well and some things that I don't.  After butchering the second scene of this chapter over and over, I decided to accept reality and write what you're reading.  The soundtrack for that scene is "Beneath A Phrygian Sky" by Loreena McKennitt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I haven’t been to a carnival in ages!” Alexa exclaimed as she and Mox waited inside the gates for Seth and Nikki to arrive.</p>
<p>Mox watched in amusement as Alexa excitedly swung his arm back and forth.  He glanced at the wide variety of rides at the county fairgrounds and inwardly cringed.  He had no intention of being dragged onto a ride that turned him upside down and around and around.</p>
<p>“We’re here!”</p>
<p>Startled, Mox turned to see a grinning Seth and Nikki walking up to them.  “Hey, right on time,” he greeted.  “Alexa, this is Nikki Cross and Seth Rollins.  Nikki works with me and Seth is…an old friend.  Nikki, Seth, this is Alexa Bliss.”</p>
<p>Seth’s grin widened at Mox’s words then shook the hand Alexa was holding out.  “Nice to meet you, Alexa.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Alexa nodded.  She and Nikki looked at each other for a few seconds then they hugged.</p>
<p>“You two know each other?” Seth curiously asked.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Nikki laughed.  She linked her arm through Alexa’s as the two women began talking over one another.</p>
<p>“O-kay,” Seth muttered, then looked at Mox.  “Is Roman coming?”</p>
<p>Mox hesitated.  “Not his thing,” he answered.</p>
<p>Seth’s dark eyes narrowed slightly.  “Is something wrong?” he quietly asked.  When Mox hesitated, he added, “Roman’s my friend, too, you know.”</p>
<p>Mox nodded slightly.  “Not my story to tell.”</p>
<p>Seth stiffened then nodded in return.  “Tell him I was asking about him, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will.”  Mox turned to the women who were still talking and laughing.  “Glad you guys could make it.  Nikki, how’s Mitch?”</p>
<p>“Oh, my baby’s doing much better,” Nikki nodded.  “I should be able to take him home in a few days!”</p>
<p>“You have a baby?” Alexa curiously asked.</p>
<p>Nikki nodded as Seth explained, “Mitch is her ficus plant.  He got…injured recently.”</p>
<p>Alexa’s blue eyes widened.  “I’m <b>so</b> sorry to hear that!  I’m glad he’s getting better.”  She impulsively hugged Nikki again.</p>
<p>Mox refused to look at Seth, afraid he would start laughing.  “Okay, ladies, let’s get this show on the road.  What’s first?”  His blue eyes widened in consternation when both women pointed at one of the rides.</p>
<p>“That one!” Nikki exclaimed.</p>
<p>Seth grinned.  “Oh, yeah, that one.”</p>
<p><i>‘Oh fuck.’</i> Mox silently groaned.</p>
<p>Several stomach churching minutes later, Mox managed to walk away from the ride that had turned him upside down and around and around.  He couldn’t decide which he hated more.  The <i>UpUpDownDown</i> ride or the three people who insisted on riding it.</p>
<p>“That was so much fun!” Alexa happily exclaimed as she squeezed Mox’s arm. </p>
<p>“Yeah, fun,” Mox muttered.</p>
<p>“Let’s go again!”  Nikki was actually jumping up and down.</p>
<p>“How about we walk around and see what else is here,” Mox quickly suggested.  “We can always come back.”  He scowled, seeing Seth’s smirk directed towards him.</p>
<p>“Funnel cakes!”  Nikki pointed to a stand about twenty yards away.  She grabbed Seth’s hand and began pulling him after her.</p>
<p>“I love funnel cakes!” Alexa agreed, tugging on Mox’s arm.  “More gym time for the next couple of days, but it’s worth it!”</p>
<p>As they worked their way through the carnival, Mox hoped he and Seth had brought enough money.  The men tried to win prizes for their dates which Seth earned the most brownie points by winning a three-foot tall teddy bear for Nikki.  Mox declared his prize for Alexa of a small monkey stuffed animal was easier to carry around the carnival and deliberately ignored Seth’s smirk. Thankfully, most of their winnings turned out to be consolation prize tickets to various food stalls. </p>
<p>The girls sampled each food stall, managing to astound Seth with how much food they consumed.  Mox, having experienced both Nikki and Alexa’s ability to eat more than he and Seth combined, simply made a silent wager on which ride would bring catastrophe upon them…and lost as it appeared both women had cast-iron stomachs.  He thought sure it would happen on the bumper cars….</p>
<p>As darkness fell upon the carnival, they found themselves on the Ferris Wheel.  Somehow Nikki had maneuvered her ‘bear bear’ into the seat next to her allowing her to cuddle up against Seth.</p>
<p>Watching from the gondala behind Nikki and Seth, Mox scowled as Seth wrapped his arm around Nikki’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“No peeking.”  Alexa tapped him on his arm.</p>
<p>Mox grunted as they rose over the top of the wheel and began their descent back to the ground.  “Nikki’s like a sister to me,” he explained.</p>
<p>“That’s nice,” Alexa nodded, her eyes twinkling in amusement.  “But I’m pretty sure Nikki wouldn’t like you peeking on her and her date.”  When Mox grunted a second time, she ducked under his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.  “Besides, <b>your</b> date would like a little attention.”</p>
<p>Mox tried not to laugh but failed as they started upwards again.  “Point taken.”  He kissed the top of Alexa’s blonde head as she snuggled closer to him.</p>
<p>Mox found himself relaxing against Alexa, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.  As he nuzzled the top of her head, he felt the warmth of her hand on his thigh.  All thoughts about anyone else disappeared, and he felt the two of them were in a bubble...completely isolated from the world around them.</p>
<p>As the Ferris Wheel began stopping to allow riders to get off and others get on, Mox realized they were approaching the top of the Wheel.  It would be cheesy as hell but it felt right.  When they stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel, he tilted Alexa’s head upwards and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.</p>
<p>Alexa’s lips were as warm and soft as he remembered them.  They slowly opened under his, and he gently touched his tongue to hers.  </p>
<p>Neither were aware they’d reached the bottom until they heard a shrill piercing whistle.  Startled, Mox looked up to see an amused teenager holding the gondala door open for them.  He looked past the kid to see Nikki wildly grinning and almost jumping up and down.  </p>
<p>As Mox helped Alexa from the gondala, he glared at Seth who put his hands up in the classic ‘not me’ silent defense.  Seth then pointed to Nikki as the guilty whistler who was giving Alexa a ‘thumbs up’ as they approached.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s start making our way out of here before it closes down,” Mox firmly stated.  “Otherwise, we’ll be here half the night getting out of the parking lot.”</p>
<p>“Ice cream!” Nikki shouted, pointing at a nearby food stand.  She and Alexa immediately started walking in that direction.</p>
<p>“And we can ride <i>UpUpDownDown</i> again!” Alexa called back.</p>
<p>As Mox and Seth joined them in line for ice cream, Mox scratched his jaw.  “I don’t think the bear will fit in there with the four of us.  So, I’ll keep watch on the bear, and you three ride.”  He ignored Seth’s muffled laugh.</p>
<p>“And you can watch goo-goo, too,” Alexa decided.</p>
<p>“Who?” Mox asked in confusion.</p>
<p>Alexa held up her monkey doll.  “His name is goo-goo.”</p>
<p><i>‘Of course, it is,’</i> Mox silently sighed.</p>
<p>Seth wondered if he could manage to snap a picture of Mox with ‘bear bear’ and ‘goo-goo’ without being caught.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Mox locked the truck and took Alexa’s hand to walk her to her apartment building.  When she sighed, he glanced down at her.</p>
<p>“I had such a great time tonight,” Alexa softly said.  “Nikki and Seth are a lot of fun.”  She stopped at the front door.  “Come up for coffee?”  When Mox hesitated, she stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips.  “I don’t want you to go,” she whispered.  “I want you to stay the night with me.”</p>
<p>Mox lowered his forehead to hers.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone,” he admitted.  “I don’t know how good it’ll be for you.”</p>
<p>Alexa framed his face with her hands.  “It’ll be good for me because I’ll be with you,” she promised in a whisper.  “Stay with me, Mox.”</p>
<p>Mox took her mouth in a fierce kiss that left both of them breathing heavily.  When he raised his head, he stared into her clear blue eyes.  “I’ll stay.  And call me Jon.”  He lowered his head to kiss her again and thought, <i>‘Maybe I can stay forever.’</i><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Alexa decided that waking up in Mox’s arms was the best way she’d woken up in her entire life.  She studied the relaxed face of the man sleeping next to her, committing the peaceful look on his face to memory.  Then she jerked, startled by the ringing on her cell phone.</p>
<p>Mox grumbled under his breath as Alexa turned away to grab it from the bedside table.  He opened his eyes to see Alexa suddenly sit up, automatically pulling the sheet up to cover herself.</p>
<p>“It’s Security.”  Alexa gave him a puzzled look as she answered the call.</p>
<p>Mox sleepily ran a hand back and forth across her naked back, not paying attention to the conversation until Alexa’s voice snapped.</p>
<p>
  <b>“My mother!?!  What’s she doing here?”</b>
</p>
<p>Mox’s eyes flew open as he sat up, completely awake.  <b><i>‘Mother?’</i></b></p>
<p>“No, no, of course you don’t know.  I’m sorry…that didn’t come out right.”  Alexa ran a hand through her blonde hair, allowing the sheet to fall away.  “No, allow them to come up in ten minutes.  Thank you.”  She disconnected the call and threw the cell phone onto bed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Mox gently asked.</p>
<p>“My mother and sisters are downstairs!” Alexa growled.  “Trust them to ruin what was going to be a beautiful morning.”</p>
<p>As she got out of bed, Mox quickly reviewed what Alexa had previously mentioned about her family.  “The ones who call you a pudgepot?” he growled.</p>
<p>Alexa looked over her shoulder as she pulled on a pair of jeans and reached for a blouse.  “Yep.  I can’t imagine what they’re doing here.”</p>
<p>Mox swung his legs off the bed.  “I’ll be dressed and outta here in two minutes,” he promised.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave on their account,” Alexa snapped.  When Mox glanced over his shoulder, she continued, “Jon, I’m not ashamed of being with you, and I’m not ashamed of <b>you</b>.  And, quite frankly, my personal life is none of their business.”</p>
<p>Mox started to point this this was her family, then remembered he wasn’t in any position to give advice on how to deal with family.  He shrugged and reached for his clothes.  “I’ll make coffee.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>Considering how quicky they’d dressed and cleaned up, Mox thought they looked suitably presentable.  He gave Alexa a quick kiss and muttered “calm down” when the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>Alexa took a deep breath and opened the door.  “Mother.”</p>
<p>“Was there a reason you kept us waiting downstairs?”  A tall thin middle-aged woman brushed past Alexa, followed by four younger women.  As Alexa closed the door, all five women looked around the apartment with various expressions of contempt.</p>
<p>“Really, Alexa, is this how…who is that?”</p>
<p>Alexa sighed.  “Mother, this is Jon Moxley.  Jon, this is my mother Madeline Bliss.  And my sisters.  Sophia Carson, Chloe Morgan, Vanessa Kent, and Jacqueline Parke.”</p>
<p>“Ladies.”  Mox courteously nodded his head, then held up his coffee cup.  “Would you like some coffee?”</p>
<p>“This is a private discussion,” Madeline coldly.  “Please leave.”</p>
<p>“You’ll leave before he does,” Alexa calmly interrupted.  “As you were so fond of telling me during my childhood, this is my place and my rules.”</p>
<p>Mox hid a grin as he sipped his coffee.  The five women were all tall, thin, and impeccably dressed.  To him, they resembled a line of skinny birds perched on a telephone wire.</p>
<p>“Alexa Danielle!  I believe I raised you better than to talk like that to me!” Madeline angrily spoke.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Alexa repeated.</p>
<p>Madeline again glanced at Mox who calmly returned her stare.  Then she opened her purse and withdrew a thick envelope.  She thrust it at Alexa who slowly accepted it.  “Sign those papers, and we’ll leave.”</p>
<p>“Mother, I’m an attorney.  First piece of advice to a client is never sign anything without reading it.”  Alexa tossed the envelope onto the dining room table.  “I’ll read it later.”</p>
<p>“Alexa, we need you to sign it now so we can get it approved by the Court,” Sophia condescendingly said.  “As an ‘attorney’, I’m sure you can understand that.”</p>
<p>Alexa shrugged.  “It took all five of you to come from Ohio to get me to sign something I haven’t read and reviewed?”  She shook her head.  “Sorry, not happening.”  She motioned towards the door.  “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’m sure you need to start back to Ohio and, well, we hadn’t woken up when Security called.”</p>
<p>Mox managed not to choke on his coffee.  The shocked expression on the faces of the five women were priceless.  For a few seconds, he wished he had a camera.</p>
<p>“Alexa!  You…you…”  Madeline actually put her hand over her heart.</p>
<p>“Had a wonderful night last night, thank you for asking,” Alexa calmly replied.  “And we’d like to have an equally wonderful morning.”</p>
<p>“Alexa!  Stop making a mockery of this!” Chloe demanded.  “That paperwork needs to be signed for the trust fund.  It’s more important than your…”  She waved a hand towards Mox in disgust.</p>
<p>Mox noticed the furious look Madeline gave her daughter.</p>
<p>“What trust fund?” Alexa asked in confusion.</p>
<p>Madeline irritably sighed.  “Your grandfather’s grandfather created a trust fund.  The details aren’t important.  What <b>is</b> important is that you’ll receive control of your share now that you’ve turned thirty.  When you sign those papers, you’ll get a payment each quarter.  But since you’re obviously unable to handle money…”  She gave the apartment another derisive glare.  “…I’ll handle the actual money and decide on investments.”</p>
<p>“It’s for the best,” Vanessa solemnly added.  “It’s obvious you have no idea about money.  You should be making decent money now, yet you live in a place like this.”  She suddenly pointed to the dining room table.  “And what is <b>that</b>?”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to look where she was pointing.  </p>
<p>Mox’s blue eyes saw Alexa’s ‘goo-goo’ perched on the table against the fancy salt and pepper shakers.  He vaguely remembered Alexa putting the stuffed animal on the table hours ago as they made their way to her bedroom.</p>
<p>“That’s ‘goo-goo’,” Alexa calmly replied.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have any pride?” Vanessa demanded.  “That ugly thing…”</p>
<p>Mox had to agree that ‘goo-goo’ was the ugliest thing he’d seen since leaving prison.  But he’d spent ten dollars winning it for Alexa and wasn’t about to let any stick-figure caricature of a woman trash talk the ugly stuffed animal.  But Alexa beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and so is ugliness.”  Alexa gave her sister a pointed look.  Then she pointed to the door.  “Please leave now.  I’ll be in touch.”</p>
<p>“That’s unacceptable!  Alexa, you will sign those papers now!” Madeline demanded.  “Honestly, I had no idea you’ve become so…”  She fluttered her hands in Alexa’s direction.  “Look at you.  You’ve gotten as big as a horse.  Eating like a pig, no doubt.  And associating with…”</p>
<p><b>“Enough!”</b> Mox roared.  While he didn’t like the fact that Alexa flinched at the sound of his raised voice, he was pleased that the other five women did.  He put his coffee cup on the table next to the envelope and walked to Alexa’s side.  “Listen very carefully to me,” he began, putting a hard edge into his voice.  “Say what you want about me.  Frankly, your opinions are worth less than the dirt under my boots.  But <b>nobody</b> insults Alexa in my presence.”</p>
<p>“How…how dare you!” Jacqueline stuttered.</p>
<p>“Try me,” Mox coldly glared at her.  “Now, Alexa told you all to leave.  You <b>will</b> leave.  <b>Now.</b>”</p>
<p>Madeline glared at him then looked at Alexa.  “Our attorney will be in touch on Monday.  You <b>will</b> have signed those papers.”</p>
<p>Alexa silently walked to the door and opened it.  “Good-bye,” she quietly spoke.</p>
<p>“You heard me, Alexa,” Madeline hissed as she walked past her daughter.  “Sign them immediately.”</p>
<p>Alexa closed the door behind them and locked it.  She leaned against the door for a few moments then pulled her cell phone from her pocket.  “Eddie?” she quietly spoke.  “The people who were here are leaving.  You have their names?  All of them?  Good.  Put them on the no-admittance list.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>Mox hesitated, unsure of what to do.  “Uh…sorry for stepping in like that.  I didn’t mean…”  He grunted when Alexa slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  He gently hugged her.  “C’mon, leave all that until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Alexa shook her head and stepped back.  “I need to at least look at it.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Mox picked up his coffee cup and walked back into the kitchen for a refill.  He’d poured half a cup when he heard Alexa start to cry.  Turning around, he walked back to the dining room table and saw Alexa throw the papers to the floor.  </p>
<p>“C’mon…c’m’ere.”  Gently Mox led her to the couch and sat down.  To his surprise, she curled up on his lap and continued to cry.  Unsure of what to do, he settled for gently hugging her and rubbing her back.</p>
<p>“I think…think they…kept money from me,” Alexa took a deep breath.  “If I read it correctly, there was money for my college tuition.  Mother said there was no money for college…for any of us…but I bet my sisters’ tuition was paid for!  I worked part-time jobs all through college to help pay for tuition…went in debt by taking out loans…<b>went hungry a lot of times</b>…<b>so fucking hungry</b>…”</p>
<p>Mox’s eyes hardened, glad Alexa hadn’t opened the envelope while the other women had been in the apartment.  Best they were away from him and his impulse to make them hurt.  He really didn’t want to go back to prison.</p>
<p>“She always hated me!” Alexa mumbled.  “And I don’t know why!  I tried to be what she wanted!  I tried to be a good girl!  It’s not my fault I’m a short pudgepot!”</p>
<p>“Heyheyhey…knock that off.”  Mox gently shook her.  “Look at me.  C’mon…look at me.”  When Alexa finally raised tear-filled eyes to him, he smiled.  “Fuck them, sweetheart.  They don’t deserve you.  You’re smart.  Smart enough to get me outta prison and into owning my own business, remember?  And you’re a tough cookie.  Tough enough to ride that crazy <i>UpUpDownDown</i> thing and then eat a funnel cake.”  When Alexa snorted, he continued, “And tough enough to throw them out on their bony asses.”</p>
<p>Alexa sniffed a few times.  “Nobody’s ever stuck up for me with them,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I’ll do that any time,” Mox whispered back as he pulled her closer to him.</p>
<p>“This isn’t how I wanted to spend the morning,” Alexa muttered after a few seconds of silence.</p>
<p>“Feeling betrayed is a hard thing to get over,” Mox quietly spoke as he rubbed Alexa’s back.  “Gonna take some time to do that.  But for now, we’ll sit here for as long as we need to sit here.”</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of silence, Alexa gently kissed his neck.  “Thank you, Jon,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Mox felt heat running through his body as he sat quietly on Alexa’s couch, giving whatever silent comfort to Alexa that he could.  Looking out the window, Mox realized two things.  First, he was in love with the woman in his arms.  Second, he would have to make sure she only called him ‘Jon’ when being intimate…especially when she breathed his name against his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You had the same expression on your face the night Dad caught us sneaking back in <b>way</b> after curfew.”  “Don’t remind me,” Mox groaned.  “I wasn’t sure either of us were going to survive your Mom’s lecture.”  Roman snorted.  “I wasn’t sure we were going to survive Dad’s punishment.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-afternoon on Saturday when Mox strolled into the Roman’s kitchen looking for a snack.  He suddenly stopped when Roman looked up from where he was making himself a salad.  </p>
<p>Roman smirked, noticing that Mox was wearing the same clothes he’d been wearing when he left for his date the previous evening.  Then he busted out laughing.  “You had the same expression on your face the night Dad caught us sneaking back in <b>way</b> after curfew.”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me,” Mox groaned.  “I wasn’t sure either of us were going to survive your Mom’s lecture.”</p>
<p>Roman snorted.  “I wasn’t sure we were going to survive Dad’s punishment.”  He lowered his voice in a fair mimicry of Sika’s rumbling tone.  “Don’t worry about your yard, Mrs. Adkins.  The boys will be happy to mow and weed it for you.  And trim the hedges.  Oh, Father Simmons, the boys will be more than happy to help wash all the church windows.  They have plenty of spare time on their hands.”</p>
<p>Mox joined his brother in laughing then he swiped a carrot and began eating it.  “Seth asked about you last night…if you were joining us.  I kinda fubar’d the answer.”  He shrugged uncomfortably.  “I didn’t want to lie,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“No reason you should,” Roman evenly replied.  “And I appreciate your discretion.”  He thought for a few seconds then shrugged.  “I’ll give him a call later.  I think I can trust him.”</p>
<p>Mox slowly nodded almost in surprise.  “Yeah, I think I can, too.”</p>
<p>“So, how did it go last night?” Roman casually asked as he chopped some peppers.  He ignored Mox taking some for himself.  “Everybody make kissy-kissy nice-nice with each other?”  He looked at his brother in surprise when Mox choked on a slice of green pepper.</p>
<p>Mox threw Roman a dirty look and walked to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.  </p>
<p>Roman waited until he’d drank half the bottle then innocently asked, “Something I said?”</p>
<p>“Could’ve phrased it differently,” Mox grumbled.  “Yeah, everybody got along.  Alexa and Nikki became kindred spirits and besties.  Both of them have appetites that would put a lumberjack to shame.”  He ignored Roman’s laughter.  “Then both of them <b>and</b> Seth dragged me onto every damn ride that would flip us up and over and around and around.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun,” Roman admitted.  “Rest of the night go okay?”</p>
<p>Mox sarcastically snorted.  “You mean my babysitters didn’t report that I spent the night at Alexa’s?”</p>
<p>Roman slowly turned his head to look at his brother.  “No.  I don’t get reports of what you do, where you go or who you’re with.  They’re present just in case of trouble,” he quietly spoke.  He picked up his bowl of salad and walked into the dining room.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mox grunted under his breath.  He grabbed a stalk of celery and his bottle of water then followed Roman to the dining room.  “Roman, I’m sorry,” he quietly said as he sat down next to his brother.  “I was way outta line with that remark.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded, keeping his attention on his salad.  “Yes, you were.”</p>
<p>“It’s just…”  Mox took a deep breath, staring down at the table.  “Alexa means more to me that just some casual hook-up.  Last night was…really special.”</p>
<p>Roman was suddenly reminded of when they were in their teens, one of them sneaking into the other’s bedroom late at night to share whispered confidences about girls and dating.  He put down his fork and put his hand on Mox’s arm.</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry for my tone of voice.  I was out of line with that.”</p>
<p>Mox shrugged.  “I deserved it.”</p>
<p>Roman silently shook his head and resumed eating.  He watched Mox out of the corner of his eye as the younger man silently ate the celery.  “By the way, a couple of boxes arrived for you,” Roman casually spoke.  “Parts for your cycle.  I had them put in the garage.  I thought maybe the two of us could work on the bike tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Can’t,” Mox grunted.  “Got a call from Regal yesterday afternoon.  Angle wants to meet with me tomorrow morning.”  When Roman looked at him in surprise, he shrugged.  “He wanted to make it sooner, but I wasn’t gonna mess up my date with Alexa, and Regal had something going on today.  So, we’re meeting him in Regal’s office tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Roman leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face.  “That…doesn’t sound good,” he finally commented.</p>
<p>Mox shrugged.  As far as he was concerned, it was never good when a member of law enforcement wanted to talk with him.</p>
<p>Neither Mox nor Roman were aware of the person in the hallway who’d overheard their entire conversation.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>William Regal silently damned Federal Agent Kurt Angle once he saw that Mox hadn’t apparently gotten a good night’s sleep.  <i>‘Hope the lad is on his toes.’</i>  He mentally promised himself he would call a halt before Mox wound up in the same condition as after the first interview.  He’d been seriously worried about letting him drive home that evening.</p>
<p>“We’ll make this short no matter what Angle wants,” Regal quietly promised as he shook Mox’s hand.</p>
<p>Mox shrugged and followed Regal down the hall to Regal’s conference room.  Angle looked up when Regal opened the door and Mox saw a look of relief on his face.  <i>‘Did he think I wouldn’t show up?  He would’ve just sent cops to Roman’s house to drag me in.’</i></p>
<p>“Thank you for coming,” Angle said as he stood and held out his hand to Mox.</p>
<p>After a second’s hesitation, Mox silently shook Angle’s hand then saw down next to Regal.</p>
<p>When Angle sat down, he inwardly sighed.  “I’ll come straight to the point.  Two of the witnesses against Warden Cole have died.  The third has recanted his testimony.”</p>
<p>Mox’s eyes narrowed as Regal suddenly sat forward.</p>
<p>Regal studied Angle for a few moments.  “You’re not joking,” he flatly commented.</p>
<p>Angle shook his head.  “Dr. Michael Hayes was our only witness who could connect Warden Cole with prisoner abuse.  The guards who have agreed to testify in return for reduced sentences can supply indirect evidence.  But Dr. Hayes was the only one who directly spoke with Warden Cole and could testify as to his refusal to take action regarding the abuse.”</p>
<p>Regal glanced at Mox, curious as to his non-reaction.  Then he returned his attention to Angle.  “How did Dr. Hayes die?”</p>
<p>“Dr. Hayes was a recovering alcoholic,” Angle explained.  “He was in danger of losing his medical license and went into a recovery program.  He’d been sober for three years when he became the physician at the prison.  After he lost his job when the prison was, well, put under new management, he apparently began drinking again.  After I interviewed him, he said he was scheduled to go back into a recovery program.  But the earliest opening wasn’t for another two months.”</p>
<p>Regal sighed.  “And he didn’t stop drinking?”</p>
<p>“Apparently not,” Angle grimly nodded.  “His death was ruled a DUI by the local cops.  I had the autopsy rechecked to confirm.  His blood alcohol was almost 3.0.  Someone called in a car being driven erratically then reported the car going into the river.  Unfortunately, there’s a lot of illegal activity in that area; and the caller was long gone by the time the local cops arrived on the scene.  They found an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels with a bar’s logo on the label.  The bartender confirmed Dr. Hayes was a regular and was regularly cut off and his car keys confiscated.”</p>
<p>“Except for this night?” Regal frowned.</p>
<p>“The bartender…”  Regal checked his notes.  “…a Sammy Guevara gave a statement that Dr. Hayes was drinking with another man that night.  A Dr. Steve Blake from Virginia who’d been asked to come and consult with a colleague on a case.  The colleague, Dr. Davey Richards, confirmed the story.  When Dr. Hayes started arguing with Mr. Guevara about being cut off, Dr. Blake invited him to drink with him.  He then took Dr. Hayes’ keys and said he would drive him home.  Probably call a Uber to come back and get his car.  According to Dr. Blake’s statement, Dr. Hayes wanted to continue drinking the bottle Dr. Blake had purchased.  An argument ensued when Dr. Blake refused to give Dr. Hayes the keys to his car.  Dr. Hayes got the better of Dr. Blake and knocked him out.  When he woke up, Dr. Hayes, the car, and the bottle were gone.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t report it to the police?” Regal asked.  </p>
<p>“Said he was pissed off,” Angle answered.  “Admitted he should’ve reported it and appeared upset about what happened.”  He leaned forward.  “That’s where the locals ended the investigation.”</p>
<p>Mox snorted but remained silent.</p>
<p>“My investigation showed that Dr. Steve Blake only exists on paper,” Angle added.  “Dr. Richards is now in Protective Custody as a material witness but so far has exercised his right to remain silent.  And a Federal judge has sealed all records on this.  The cover story provided to his employer is that he’s taken a leave of absence to take care of serious personal family issues.”</p>
<p>Regal breathed heavily, tapping his fingers on the conference table.  “And the second witness?” he asked when it became apparent Mox wasn’t going to speak.</p>
<p>“Dean Rawley, aka Mojo Rawley,” Angle sighed.  “Found dead in the fitness club where he worked.  The autopsy showed he died of anaphylactic shock due to an acute allergy to peanuts.  This allergy was confirmed by his prison medical records.  Apparently, his allergy was so severe that if someone sitting next to him was eating peanuts and he inhaled, it could stop his breathing.”</p>
<p>“So he was the one,” Mox mused.  He shrugged when the other two men looked at him.  “Rumor was there was a big upheaval in the kitchen about some sort of severe allergy.  Some ingredients were banned.  Guys were also complaining they couldn’t get any peanuts or candy with nuts in them.”</p>
<p>“The investigating officers couldn’t find anything sold by the fitness club that contained peanuts or peanut oil,” Angle added.  “The manager said they knew about Mr. Rawley’s allergy and made sure their products didn’t contain anything that could trigger a reaction.  They also posted signs that peanuts and products with peanuts or peanut oil was prohibited on the premises.  But they relied on people obeying those signs.  The locals interviewed everyone who’d signed in that day, but everybody came up clean.  The fitness center gives out a lot of day passes, usually through local hotels where travelers can get in a workout at a nominal cost.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess.”  Regal coldly smiled.  “Someone’s name came up as a paper identity.”</p>
<p>“Bingo.  Maxwell Buck.”</p>
<p>Regal mentally recalled the names of the witnesses Angle had previously provided.  “That means Mr. Amore is the one who recanted.”</p>
<p>Angle nodded, curiously glancing at Mox.  “Mr. Amore’s roommate…a Mr. Colin Cassidy…was found by Mr. Amore in their apartment when he returned from work.  Mr. Cassidy had been severely beaten and remains in a coma to this day.  We don’t know who or how, but someone got to Mr. Amore.  Probably in the hospital.  Mr. Amore refuted his statement and has refused to speak with anyone about this case.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m the only one left?  Besides a few of the guards whose testimony will be tainted because they made deals.  Right?” Mox calmly stated.</p>
<p>Before Angle could answer, Regal spoke up.  “What are the chances you can get Dr. Hayes and Mr. Rawley’s written statements read into the record at the trial?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good for Mr. Rawley,” Angle nodded.  “The defense is going to try and keep Dr. Hayes’ statement out based upon his record of alcoholism and his official DUI death.  I can’t do much about that since the bartender can confirm he was heavily drinking that night.  What I <b>can</b> do is argue before the judge that both deaths were suspicious because of the paper identities involved.”</p>
<p>Regal coldly smiled again.  “And the defense will argue that you have no evidence that this Maxwell Buck ever came into contact with Mr. Rawley.  You’ll have a decent chance with Dr. Hayes’ statement if Dr. Richards would cooperate.”</p>
<p>Angle grimaced but nodded.  “Mr. Moxley, is there anything else you can tell us about any interaction between Dr. Hayes and Warden Cole?”</p>
<p>Mox shook his head.  “Just what I told you in my official statement.  The only time I saw them together was when I was in the infirmary.  There were about six other prisoners in there with severe injuries.  Cole came flying into the infirmary demanding to know why Hayes was coddling the prisoners.”</p>
<p>“What were your injuries at that time?”  Angle asked.</p>
<p>“Like I said in my statement.  Two broken ribs, one cracked rib, and a dislocated shoulder…dislocated for the second time,” Mox answered.  “Courtesy of Brock Lesnar.”</p>
<p>“Can you remember the names of the other prisoners?” Angle asked.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t remember when I gave my statement to you and don’t remember now,” Mox answered.</p>
<p>Regal got Angle’s attention.  “You could probably determine their identities through the prison records.”</p>
<p>Angle nodded.  “Working on it.”  Then he heavily sighed.  “Mr. Moxley, I’m going to ask you to agree to go into Protective Custody.”</p>
<p>“No.”  Mox’s answer was delivered in a flat tone of voice.  “I spent five years in prison.”</p>
<p>“Framed for a murder he did not commit,” Regal quickly added.</p>
<p>“I’m not going back into another prison however comfortable it might be,” Mox finished.</p>
<p>“I understand,” Angle began.</p>
<p>“Do you?” Mox demanded, anger flashing in his blue eyes.  “Five years of being beaten on a fairly regular basis.  Told what to eat.  Told when to eat.  Told when to sleep and when to be awake.  Told what to wear.  Told what to do every single fucking minute of every single fucking day!”</p>
<p>Regal put a hand on Mox’s arm.  He was relieved when the other man calmed down.</p>
<p>“I’ll remind you of two things,” Angle calmly replied.  “First, whoever is doing this didn’t go after Mr. Amore.  They went after his friend.  You may be willing to take chances, but are you willing to possibly put your friends in danger?”  He saw Regal about to speak and held up his hand.  “And we all know that’s a legitimate concern.”</p>
<p>“And second?” Mox demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t need your cooperation to put you into Protective Custody.”</p>
<p>Regal threw back his head and laughed.  “Good luck with that.  I’ll have you before a Federal Judge within the hour you attempt it.  One of your witnesses, a confirmed relapsed alcoholic, dies in a DUI.  One of your witnesses, with a confirmed severe allergy to peanuts, dies from being exposed to either peanuts or peanut oil.”  He leaned forward.  “I’ll sink your case faster than you can imagine,” he warned in a low tone of voice.</p>
<p>Angle concentrated on Mox.  “You’ve already had one warning.  Erich Rowan.  Remember him?  What if he knew you weren’t at your business when he came looking for you?  What if Mr. Rollins hadn’t walked in when he did or that he didn’t know how to defend himself and Ms. Cross?”</p>
<p>“Done your homework, haven’t you, Mr. Angle?” Regal snarked.</p>
<p>“I try,” Angle nodded.  “Rowan refused to talk to the cops who arrested him without his attorney being present.  Before I could question him, he was brought before a judge, was able to post bond and has conveniently disappeared.  His attorney has refused to speak with me citing attorney/client privilege.”</p>
<p>“I’ll still testify in Court,” Mox said as he stood up.  “But no Protective Custody.  I’ll talk with my friends.  They can make their own decision.”</p>
<p>Angle and Regal also stood.  “Mr. Moxley…” Angle began.</p>
<p>“I said <b>no!</b>” </p>
<p>Angle stared at Moxley for several seconds, then slowly nodded.  He needed a cooperative witness…preferably an alive cooperative witness.  <i>’I’ll have to get a judge to agree to read Moxley’s statement into the court record.  Just in case.’</i>  He reluctantly sighed.  “Let me know if you change your mind.”</p>
<p>Mox curtly nodded and walked out.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” Regal politely smiled, then followed Mox.  He found Mox standing in the hallway outside of Alexa’s office.  “If you wish, I’ll speak with her,” he quietly offered.</p>
<p>“Roman’s had people following me ever since the cops first wanted to talk to me about Renee Young’s murder,” Mox murmured as he began walking towards the reception area.  “Alexa knows about them.”  He hesitated.  “I’ll ask Roman to put a team on her as well.”  He glanced at Regal as they reached the front door of the office suite.  “You think I’m making a mistake, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Regal hesitated.  “I don’t know.  Honestly, I can see both sides.”</p>
<p>“You’d go into Protective Custody, wouldn’t you?” Mox curiously asked.</p>
<p>“In a heartbeat,” Regal nodded.  “But then I’ve not had your experience with having my freedom removed.”</p>
<p>Mox slowly nodded.  “I’ll let you know what Roman says.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re a good man, Mox.  You’re going to testify to make sure a man responsible for letting people he was supposed to protect but allowed to be hurt and killed is going to pay for it!  And you’re a strong man, Mox, to have survived that hell and not be a bitter bastard over it!”  Mox threw Seth a disbelieving glare.  “Ok, sometimes you <b>are</b> a bitter bastard over it,” Seth admitted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman slightly frowned at the hesitant knock on his bedroom door.  “Come in.”  When the door opened and Mox walked in, he smiled.  The younger man had been silent the day before when he’d returned from Regal’s office.  He’d gone straight to the gym downstairs and spent a couple of hours punching the heavy bag.  Then he spent the rest of the day in the library reading, obviously not wanting any company.</p>
<p>“I need a favor,” Mox quietly said as he shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Anything.  You know that.”  Roman sat on the side of his bed and patted the area next to him in silent invitation.  He wasn’t surprised when Mox jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and began to pace.</p>
<p>“I..I need people to keep an eye on Alexa,” Mox finally said.</p>
<p>“You don’t trust her?” Roman asked in surprised.</p>
<p>“No!  I mean, yes!”  Mox took a deep breath.  “I trust her.  It’s not that.  I just…want to be sure she’s safe.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  Done.”</p>
<p>Mox eyed his brother with surprise mixed with suspicion.  “No questions?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve got plenty of questions,” Roman chuckled.  “I hope you’ll tell me what’s going on.  I know something’s been bothering you for a while.”  He studied Mox closely.  “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.”  Mox nervously rubbed his hands together.  “But you’re still sick and got more important stuff to do and you don’t need to be bothered with…”</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Roman gently ordered.  “I’m getting much better.  You know that.  And you’re family.  Family isn’t a bother, remember.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”  Mox walked towards the door.  “The others are probably waiting on us for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Jon.”</p>
<p><i>‘Dammit.’</i>  Mox stopped, hand on the doorknob.  Roman only used his first name in <b>that</b> tone of voice when he was serious about the conversation.  He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Yesterday…Angle said two of the witnesses are dead.  One DUI and one from a severe allergic reaction.  Doesn’t think they were accidents.”  Mox sighed and turned to lean against the door.  “Apparently someone questioned in the DUI had a phony identity.  Same for someone who could’ve been connected to the second death.  The third witness recanted his testimony when his roommate was beaten into a coma.”</p>
<p>Roman got up and walked to Mox.  He gently took his brother by the arm and led him back to the bed.  After sitting him down, he got the chair from the desk in the corner of the room and brought it to the bed.  As he sat down opposite Mox, he spoke, “So, out of four witnesses, you’re the only one left?”</p>
<p>“There are some guards who can talk about some of the stuff that happened but nothing that can connect the Warden to any of it,” Mox explained, rubbing his face.  “I told you about the guy who showed up at work…the one Seth took down?”  </p>
<p>Roman nodded.  He’d also had a report of the police presence at Mox’s business from the people who kept tabs on Mox.</p>
<p>“Angle thinks that was warning to me,” Mox continued.  “I’m gonna tell Nikki, Zach, and Kendrick today about all this.  If they want to leave, I’ll make sure they’re okay financially.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have people on them as well,” Roman assured him.  “Whether they stay or leave.”</p>
<p>“Angle wanted me to go into Protective Custody.  I told him no.”  Mox looked up in surprise when Roman began laughing. </p>
<p>“Angle doesn’t know you very well, does he?” Roman finally spoke.</p>
<p>“When Angle said he didn’t need my cooperation to get me into Protective Custody, Regal threatened to sink his entire case,” Mox half-smiled.</p>
<p>“He could probably do it,” Roman nodded. </p>
<p>Mox flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  “My parents are back in town.”</p>
<p>Roman was confused for a few moments.  He’d thought of Mox as his brother for so long, he’d totally forgotten the existence of Mox’s birth parents.  “When did this happen?” he finally asked.</p>
<p>“Not long ago,” Mox admitted.  “They showed up at work.”</p>
<p>“Together?” Roman frowned.  “How did that happen?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you believe my old man…which I don’t…he crossed paths with my mother and realized he wanted to get back with her,” Mox explained.  “And, if you believe <b>her</b>…which I’m not sure I do…she managed to get clean and stay clean.  Got some vocational training and was working.  She told him he had to straighten out his life if he wanted a chance with her.”</p>
<p>“And they came here to do that?” Roman cautiously asked.</p>
<p>Mox shrugged.  “Apparently, part of this whole renewal and forgiveness process is making amends with me.”</p>
<p>Roman frowned at the bitterness in Mox’s voice.  “What did you tell them?”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me.  I’ll call you.”</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, Roman quietly asked, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Mox deeply sighed and sat up.  “I think I can’t deal with them.  Not now.  Not while this trial is going on.  Especially with what’s happened.”</p>
<p>Roman nodded.  “I think you’re right.  And it wouldn’t hurt to let some time go by to see just how sincere they are.”  He stood and put the chair back at the desk.  “C’mon, let’s go eat.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>A few minutes after breakfast was over, Roman was in his office when Jericho, Aleister, and Samoa Joe walked in.  Joe closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>“I have some special tasks for you.”  Roman motioned towards the nearby chairs.  “They are a priority.”</p>
<p>Aleister and Jericho sat down while Joe leaned against the door.</p>
<p>“Joe, you set up the details to keep an eye on Mox.  I want similar details on Alexa Bliss, Nikki Cross, Zach Ryder, and Brian Kendrick.”  Roman hesitated, then added.  “And Seth Rollins.  Mox is one of the main witnesses in the upcoming trial against the Warden of the prison Mox was in.  Two of the other witnesses have turned up dead, and a third has recanted his testimony.  Mox, of course, refused to go into Protective Custody.  Kurt Angle, the Federal investigator, made noises about not needing Mox’s cooperation for that.”</p>
<p>Joe snorted in derision.  “That’s a good way to make sure his final witness up and disappears.”</p>
<p>“Which is something I’d like to avoid,” Roman grimly nodded.  “Mox is concerned about those around him.  We can protect ourselves.  They can’t.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get it set up,” Joe promised.</p>
<p>“Jericho, I know you did some research on the Federal investigator, Kurt Angle,” Roman began.  “Do as deep a dive on him as you can without raising any red flags.  In particular, I want to know just how far he’ll go to make a case.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I…uh…did some more checking into his background,” Jericho admitted with a slight smirk.  “He’s also an attorney with a respectable record of convictions.  He’s become more of an investigator recently, but has a tendency to handle big cases in court as well.”</p>
<p>“I want chapter and verse on him,” Roman ordered.</p>
<p>When Jericho nodded, Roman looked at Aleister.  “I need to know about the other witnesses.  Mox mentioned their names after a previous meeting with Angle.  Dr. Michael Hayes.  Enzo Amore.  Dean Rawley, aka Mojo Rawley.  Mox didn’t tell me which two are dead and which one recanted, but I want everything in their background as well as the cause of deaths.  Neither Mox nor I believe for one second that they were accidents.  And Angle doesn’t either.  Not with his wanting to put Mox into Protective Custody.  And find out what you can about this Warden Michael Cole.”</p>
<p>Aleister silently nodded.</p>
<p>“As soon as possible, gentlemen.  Thank you.”  Roman stood as Joe opened the door.  “Jericho, one moment, please.”  He waited until the other two men left then picked up a folded piece of paper and file folder.  He reached it across the desk to Jericho.  “Another research project for you.  This file was compiled by my father years ago.  Start where it ends.  I want to know every single last detail about the two names on this paper.”</p>
<p>Jericho put the folder under his arm and unfolded the paper.  His blue eyes widened when he read the names.</p>
<p>
  <i>Jack Moxley</i>
</p>
<p><i>Leah Moxley</i><br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“Nikki, I need to talk with you and the guys in the conference room,” Mox said as he walked into the front office.  “I’ll get the guys.”</p>
<p>Nikki saw the stern look on his face and quickly asked, “Are we in trouble?”</p>
<p>Mox slightly smiled.  “Nope.  I’ll explain in the conference room.”</p>
<p>Nikki watched him walk towards the shop then stood.  She gently patted Mitch’s pot and whispered, “I don’t think we’re going to get good news.”</p>
<p>Mox preferred to stand as the others took their seats.  He saw the three of them look at each other with worry on their faces and sighed.  “Okay, first of all, none of you are in trouble.  And the business isn’t in trouble.”  He missed their looks of relief as he slowly rocked back and forth on his heels.</p>
<p>“I’m a witness in an upcoming trial,” he began.  “The warden of the prison I was in has been arrested and is up on various charges including allowing prisoners to be abused.”  He paused, then continued.  “Some of them died.”  He held up his hand to stop them from speaking.  “There were three other main witnesses.”</p>
<p>“Were?” Kendrick quietly asked, his dark eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Two are dead, and the third has recanted his testimony after his roommate was beaten into a coma,” Mox bluntly answered.</p>
<p>Ryder swore under his breath.</p>
<p>“The Federal investigator thinks that guy who came in here and tried to tear up the place was a warning to me,” Mox continued.  “I’ve no idea who this Rowan character is and never met his so-called brother.  He bonded out and disappeared before the Feds could talk with him.”  He pointedly looked at Nikki.  “It’s possible he knew I wasn’t here, and it was just dumb luck that Rollins showed up when he did.”</p>
<p>“You need to know this because I refused to go into Protective Custody.”  Mox met their eyes.  “You know about my friendship with Roman Reigns.  You also know what is said about him.”  He took a deep breath.  “Roman’s had some of his people shadowing me for some time in order to provide an alibi for me since the cops were coming after me every time somebody in this city dropped dead.”</p>
<p>Despite himself, Ryder snickered.</p>
<p>“I talked with Roman this morning, and he agreed to also put people shadowing each of you in case Rowan or somebody else shows up.”  </p>
<p>“What about Alexa?  And Seth?” Nikki worriedly asked.</p>
<p>“Them too.”  Mox assured her.  “You guys didn’t sign on for this.  So, if you want to leave, no hard feelings.  I’ll make sure you’re set financially for a while until you find something else.  Think it over and let me know.”</p>
<p>“Um…question?” Ryder hesitantly asked.  “How do we know who’re the good guys and who’re the bad guys?”  He flinched when Nikki slapped him on his arm.  “I mean, how do we know who are the guys working for Mr. Reigns?”</p>
<p>Mox half smiled.  “They’re the ones you won’t see unless something happens.”</p>
<p>“The Feds will probably have this place under surveillance,” Kendrick mused.  “And possibly our residences as well.”  He glanced at Ryder.  “Still, it wouldn’t hurt to flip a coin each day to see which of us stays at whose place each night.”</p>
<p>Ryder looked at Nikki.  “Want in on this?  We could do rock/paper/scissors.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk it over with Mitch, but I think I can make other arrangements,” Nikki grinned.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a joke,” Mox sternly warned.</p>
<p>“We know.”  Kendrick smiled as he stood.  “And trust me, we’re taking it seriously.  But this isn’t just a job, Mox.  And speaking of which, we’ve got work to do.”</p>
<p>Ryder nodded and followed Kendrick out of the conference room.</p>
<p>Mox looked at Nikki who serenely smiled at him and went back to the front office.  He wasn’t sure the others were taking this seriously and was trying to think of a way to get them to understand when he heard a man’s voice in the front office.  Concerned, he quickly walked to see who was with Nikki then stopped in surprise to see Seth leaning against Nikki’s desk, grinning as he spoke with her.  “Seth?” </p>
<p>“Hey, there you are.”  Seth greeted.  “I just stopped by to drop off that down payment for the project we’re working on.  And Nikki was saying she and Mitch might need a place to stay for a while.”</p>
<p>Nikki reached up and took the check from Seth’s hand.  “Boss, I’ll take care of this while you talk with Seth.”  She gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>Seth looked from Nikki to Mox in confusion, then followed Mox when he motioned for Seth to follow him.</p>
<p>“I take it this conversation is about more than our project?” Seth guessed as he followed Mox into the conference room.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Nikki heard their raised voices and shook her head.  “Boss isn’t going to win this one,” she muttered to<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/><b>“NO!</b>  I said ‘no’, Mox, and I mean it!”</p>
<p>Mox briefly wondered if Angle had been this frustrated with him for refusing to go into Protective Custody as he was with Seth Rollins who just refused to walk away from their friendship.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, what do I have to say to get you and the others to understand just how dangerous this is?” Mox shouted.  “How dangerous it is to even be <b>around me!</b>”</p>
<p><b>“We know!”</b> Seth shouted back.  “We <b>know</b> what two dead bodies and beaten into a coma means.  I was <b>here</b> when that Neanderthal assaulted Mitch and was going after Nikki, <b>remember</b>?”  He took a step forward and met the anger in Mox’s blue eyes with anger in his own brown eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re a good man, Mox.  You’re going to testify to make sure a man responsible for letting people he was supposed to protect but allowed to be hurt and killed is going to pay for it!  And you’re a strong man, Mox, to have survived that hell and not be a bitter bastard over it!”</p>
<p>Mox threw Seth a disbelieving glare.</p>
<p>“Ok, sometimes you <b>are</b> a bitter bastard over it,” Seth admitted, waving his arms.  “But you don’t allow it to consume you.  You’re building a successful business.  <b>You’ve made friends!</b>  And these friends <b>are</b> taking this seriously.  But we make our own decisions.  <b>And we decide to stay.</b>”  He put his hands on his hips and glared back at the older man.  “So, suck it up and deal with it!”</p>
<p>Mox glared at Seth for a few moments, contrasting this Seth with the memory of the overly quiet fade-into-the-background Seth of their high school days.  “When did you stop being so scared of everything and everyone?” he curiously asked.</p>
<p>Seth snorted.  “When I went away to college and knew Uncle John couldn’t send me to an orphanage if I didn’t live up to his expectations.”  He shrugged at Mox’s surprised look.  “I realized a few years later he wouldn’t have done that in any case, but as a kid…”  He suddenly pointed a finger at Mox.  “Don’t change the subject!”</p>
<p>Mox shrugged, then warned.  “Take care of Nikki.  And Mitch.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Seth promised.  “You know the security in my buildings.”  He gave Mox a pointed look.  “Especially about the bullet-proof windows.”</p>
<p>Mox wearily waved a hand in acknowledgement.  “Roman’s probably got people watching you by now.”</p>
<p>“So, if I see any suspicious characters, they’re not Roman’s people, right?” Seth teased.  When Mox glared at him, he chuckled.  “Right.  Call 911 on any suspicious people I see.”</p>
<p>“Call Roman and get the number for whoever installed heavier doors in his businesses,” Mox growled.  “For the back of the businesses and any connecting doors.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call,” Seth promised.</p>
<p>Mox followed him out of the conference room to the front office where Nikki grinned at Seth.  He leaned against the wall as she handed Seth a receipt for his down payment.  “Just remember Mitch is young and impressionable,” he drawled.  “Don’t scare him.”</p>
<p>Seth widely grinned and gently patted Mitch.  “Mitch likes me.”  He laughed when Mox rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>When Seth was gone, Mox looked at Nikki.  He started to speak but stopped when she held up a hand.</p>
<p>“Mitch and I talked it over, and we’re not leaving,” she firmly stated.  “Mitch made a very compelling argument against leaving.”</p>
<p>Mox raised his hands in defeat.  “Not going to argue with Mitch,” he muttered.  He turned and walked towards the shop.  “Start locking the front door, Nikki.  We’re by appointment only.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha, boss!”</p>
<p>Mox shook his head and decided it would take an act of God to get Nikki to stop calling him ‘boss’.<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/>“I apologize for being late, Mr. Sandow,” Alexa began as she shook hands with the attorney.  “Unavoidable delay in Court.”</p>
<p>Damien Sandow smiled and indicated the chair across from his desk.  “Attorneys are never in charge of the Court’s schedule,” he chuckled.  “It gave me a little more time to study the file you left with me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not familiar with trust funds,” Alexa admitted.  “As I briefly explained this morning, I never even knew there <b>was</b> a trust fund.”</p>
<p>Sandow nodded.  “I’m sure you’ve heard the statement that if the world ever blew up, only Twinkies and cockroaches would survive.”  When Alexa nodded, he continued.  “Well, so would this trust fund.  It is without a doubt the tightest trust fund I’ve ever seen written.  I would love to have met the attorney who drew this up.  And the gentleman who wanted it written so tightly.”</p>
<p>Alexa smiled.  “Professional admiration?”</p>
<p>Sandow smiled in return.  “Indeed.”  He opened a notebook and consulted his notes.  “I’ve confirmed that you, your Mother, and your sisters are the only living relatives of your grandfather’s grandfather.  He got his money by speculating in the Texas oilfields.  He owned a valuable piece of property that several of the oil barons needed.  He managed to play one against the other.  Not only did he receive an impressive amount of money for that time period, he also obtained a respectable number of stocks.  Those have continued to pay increasingly impressive dividends.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Alexa blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>Sandow nodded in agreement.  “Now, as for the trust fund.  It appears your ancestor didn’t trust family members not to squander the money.  First, there were to be disbursements for college education or…”  He consulted his notes.  “…as it’s written in the trust fund ’any education deemed necessary to earn a living’.”  </p>
<p>“I never received any disbursements,” Alexa quietly spoke, forcing her hands not to clench into fists.</p>
<p>“Regular disbursements were to be held in escrow for each individual from the age of eighteen until thirty,” Sandow continued.  “Those amounts would be determined based upon the income received into the trust fund.  When a recipient reaches the age of thirty, the accumulated amount would be turned over to that individual who would control it completely.  However, once that occurred, there would be no further disbursements and any future income would be placed in the original trust fund.”</p>
<p>Sandow closed the file and folded his hands in front of him, resting them on his desk.  “By law, when control of part, or all, of a trust fund is turned over to a recipient, that individual has the option to demand an independent audit of all income and disbursements as relates to that individual.  My advice would be to always insist upon it.”  He patted the envelope containing the document Alexa’s mother had wanted her to sign.  “Signing this document would have waived your right to any audit as well as authorizing your mother to have full control of the money allocated to you from the trust fund.”</p>
<p>Alexa’s blue eyes hardened.  “And if I had signed, there would be no way to obtain that audit.  And I wouldn’t ever see a penny of the money.”</p>
<p>“Yes to your first statement,” Sandow agreed.  “I can’t honestly comment on your second statement.”</p>
<p>Alexa quickly thought.  “I’m not signing that paper.  I want you to represent my interests.  I want a full and complete independent audit of my share of the trust fund.  I also want the money that should have been used for my education added back to the money that I’ll be receiving.  If there <b>were</b> disbursements supposedly made to me, I want you to file whatever lawsuit necessary to recoup that money and hold those responsible for fraud.”</p>
<p>“No matter who?” Sandow calmly asked.</p>
<p>Alexa met his gaze without hesitation.  “No matter who.”<br/><br/><br/><b>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</b><br/><br/><br/><i>‘What a long miserable day.’</i>  Alexa mentally sighed as she crossed the darkened parking lot hours later.  Hours spent in the morning prepping her client for Court.  <i>‘People hire attorneys for a reason.  ‘Then some of them try to take over the case thinking they know more about the law than the attorney they’ve hired.’</i>  </p>
<p>Delays in Court in the afternoon.  Then meeting with Damien Sandow about her trust fund issues.  Then more hours in her office catching up on the necessary paperwork for her other clients.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘All I want now is to get home.  A long hot shower.  My comfy old pjs.  Nuke up that leftover potato soup.  And maybe a call with Jon.’</i>
</p>
<p>Keys in hand, she pushed the button to unlock her car.  As she reached to open the door, she felt an arm go around her waist and something cover her mouth.  As her keys fell to the concrete pavement, Alexa immediately brought up her feet against her car and tried to shove back against whoever was holding her.</p>
<p>But that person didn’t budge.</p>
<p>In desperation, Alexa tried to move her head back and forward to dislodge the cloth over her face.  <i>‘Can’t breathe!’</i></p>
<p>As she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she heard a hissing voice in her ear.  </p>
<p>“Be a good girl, and you won’t get hurt.”</p>
<p>Once her assailant was positive Alexa was unconscious, she was lifted off the ground and carried to a nearby car.  Placed inside the trunk and the lid closed, the assailant walked back to Alexa’s car to pick up her keys, purse, and briefcase before returning to the car and driving away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With only 2 chapters left, the identity of the Bloodline mole/traitor will be revealed in the next chapter.  So here's your last chance to guess who it is.  Remember, both men and women are possible.  The only clue that I've (hopefully) provided is that it's someone close to Roman.  </p>
<p>Also, I'll be out of town and not online on a regular basis starting from May 14th through pretty much the end of May.  So I'm trying to get the final 2 chapters done before I leave.  When I return, I'll start plotting the 3rd part of this trilogy, entitled "Home Is Worth Fighting For".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>